Kiss me, it'll heal but it won't forget
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: After Blaine breaks his heart, Kurt is determined to not fall in love again and starts to sleep around. It all goes to plan until Sebastian arrives back in his life and makes it much harder for him to ignore his heart. Not Blaine/Klaine friendly. Canon till 4x04. Complete. Sequel in planning stage.
1. But you asked me to love you and I did

**Story title are lyrics taken from 'Heart shaped Glasses' by Marilyn Manson (Chapter titles will be lyrics too) Chapter title for this one is from 'Dead memories' by Slipknot.**

**Welcome to my first Multi chaptered Glee story, I'm nervous and excited to begin this, I'm not sure how long it will be but it will be at least ten chapters.**

**I aim to get it finished before December as I have less time available then so hopefully I can keep that goal to get this up and finished by end of November.**

**Note- As mentioned in the story description, this is a non Klaine/Blaine friendly story. I was a klaine fan for a while but since the first time episode my love for Klaine and Blaine slowly died. I will refrain from getting into reasons why here as it will become apparent this chapter and chapters beyond this why I dislike him and Klaine in general. Kurt makes a list of reasons why Blaine and himself are better off without each other and starts to realise while writing that they never should have dated and just remained friends. You will see odd reasons pop up during chapters when Kurts looks back at the list to remind himself while being single and free is easier. So if you are a Klainer or a huge Blaine fan then this is your warning that this story won't be in favour of his character at all. So it's best I let you know now before I get people leaving me reviews about what I've done. If anyone want's the list Kurt makes - I plan to add it to my Tumblr, will put a link up in one of my future chapters.**

**So anyway apart from that and the fact this story contains spoilers up to episode 4×04 and beyond (if I am still writing this when the next episode comes out) that is the last from the authors note..on with the fic :)**

_But you asked me to love you and I did.  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit_

And when I got away, I only got so far. The Other Me Is Dead.  
I hear his voice inside my head...  
We were never alive, and we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart.

_'I was with someone'_

It had been a week since Kurt's entire world had been turned upside down, a week since he had heard the phrase he had never wanted to hear from his boyfriend, a week since he had last smiled.

A week since his Facebook profile had the _'Kurt Hummel is now single'_ post. (He still hadn't looked at his Facebook since then either)

It had been a long week.

But now after the longest week of his life, Kurt had come to a decision that had been the result of his new outlook. _'Love is a waste of time'_

He had gained the outlook after watching a movie where two of the main characters just engaged in casual sex and the sole purpose was to get off with no strings attached, during this movie Kurt had come to the realisation that it would be so much easier to just fuck rather than make love.

Sex with his ex had always been with too many feelings involved and what had that done for him, got his heart broken. Sex without meaning would make sure he could protect his heart and not have to worry about ever having it broken again.

With that in mind, Kurt choose his sexiest outfit and headed to the nearest bar from his and Rachel's apartment, under the lie he was going to get frozen yogurt with a work friend.

It was there that he met his first conquest and first man after Blaine to make him come and he didn't know his name. In the bathroom at a random club, Kurt let himself be used and didn't let himself feel.

**KxS**

'Faster' Kurt urged, as the random guy slammed into him over and over, forcing his body closer to the bathroom wall.

"Mouthy guy you are' the random hissed in Kurt's ear but complied all the while, picking up pace so the room was filled with obscene slapping sounds as the man's balls hit Kurt's arse.

Kurt groaned, throwing his arm behind him to latch into the man's hair and tugged hard.

"Are you close sexy" the man asked, breathing hotly in Kurt's ear.

"Yeah, Fuck" Kurt moaned in response.

"Come for me then" the man demanded, reaching forward and tugging on Kurt's cock, it only took a few tugs before Kurt was coming all over his stomach and the man's hand.

"Fuck" the man growled, slamming into Kurt a few more times before coming himself.

"Oh" Kurt moaned, reaching a hand up and scrubbing at as his face as his body still worked through the after shocks.

"So can I have your number" the mystery man asked, as he pulled out and turned to dispose of the condom.

Kurt pulled his jeans up and did up the buttons and buckle on his jeans before heading for the stall door, the movements of someone who had done this more than once and he had.

"Sorry" Kurt said quickly, searching his brain for a good lie "I don't live here"

"Oh well maybe we might bump into each again one day" the man said.

Kurt paused with his hand on the handle of the door and said his last line before exiting.

"Maybe'

**KxS**

_#4. He always blamed me for things, just so he could make himself feel better or look better._

Kurt stared down at the sentence, his eye's drier then they often were when looking at this list.

The urge to cry himself to sleep because of his ex had lessened.

When he had first slept with a random at a club, the week after he'd been dumped. He had run home and cried in the shower while trying to not think of Blaine.

Now 2 weeks later and he no longer felt the pain in his chest or the urge to cry when he thought of his ex or slept with some guy who didn't know the tricks to get Kurt off. He had a range of kinks he was too scared to admit to wanting. So like he had done countless times before, he had thought of those kinks while being fucked and it had been his undoing. Still despite that, this casual sex arrangement was working well. Also his idea to write a list of all the way's Blaine was wrong for him was helping too.

The list was formed the same day he fucked his first random. After getting home and crying once again over Blaine, he had stopped himself and grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and wrote a list (which turned into a long one at that) of all the reasons why Blaine wasn't right for him. It then included reasons explaining why they should have just remained friends. He felt loads better after writing it and from then on, turned to it when ever he needed reminders of why being without Blaine was for the best. It was working.

_#7. He didn't know how to satisfy me in the bedroom, it was his needs first. Always_

That was a big one for Kurt, now looking back. He wondered why he had put up with their mundane sex life. It didn't help that both had been subs and had wanted to Bottom, after their first time when Blaine had tried topping and hadn't even lasted a minute they decided (well Blaine decided) to just let Kurt be the top. Kurt had been a little disappointed with that but kept quiet because he'd been blinded by his ideals of love and didn't see that as one of the many signs of how wrong they were for each other.

Kurt wasn't going to go through that again, so if it meant causal sex for ever. He would do it. Despite Blaine taking the bottom spot being a pain, it didn't spell the end of Kurt's chances, no. He ended up on an online sex site a month after their first time and brought himself a vibrator.

He had been able to train himself out of gag reflex (wasted on Blaine as he hated anything that wasn't gentle sex and refused to let Kurt deep throat and refused to suck Kurt either. Claiming it being dirty. That was on the list under selfish Blaine)

He also got plenty of bottom time for himself with that vibrator and it was bigger than Blaine, now he didn't need it so much, as the last 2 weeks he had managed to find his fair share of men willing to fuck him as tops. He was doing well for himself.

Keeping this from his family and friends had been stress full, after the break up and his relationship status change, he had calls and texts from his father, friends asking what had happened.

Blaine had texted a lot too (begging for forgiveness, these were all ignored)

He told his Dad he was fine and just needed to throw himself into his work. He begged Rachel to not talk to anyone and tell them about the cheating, so along with Finn, she was the only one who knew Blaine had cheated. Her and Finn agreed to not tell anyone else about the cheating. Kurt wasn't protecting Blaine, he just didn't want to get anyone involved into their drama, unlike his ex he knew what was to stay private.

He sent a mass text to his friends saying the distance had been hard and they had parted ways, he also sent one txt to Blaine (well Rachel had on his behalf) saying to leave him alone and to go along with the lie.

Blaine was surprisingly happy that Kurt didn't tell their friends he had cheated, Kurt saw that as Blaine wanting to keep their friends. Anything that granted him more attention.

Finn also promised to not tell his dad about the cheating as that would stress his heart and Finn also promised to not kill Blaine but would still keep sending the odd death glare.

Kurt let him have that.

He was going to be fine, he just needed to keep himself going.

He needed to keep lying to Rachel, telling her he was hanging with work friends to help get over Blaine, it was keeping her prying questions at bay.

As long as he kept fucking at the clubs, he wouldn't need to worry about being caught out.

Kurt put the list away in his draw and climbed into bed exhausted, leading a double life was tiring. Now he knew how Miley Stewart felt, damn Finn for liking that show, well checking out Miley because she had grown up and apparently can't be tamed. What ever that meant. Kurt rolled his eye's and turned onto his side before drifting off to sleep.

**KxS**

"Morning" Rachel said, pouring herself coffee as Kurt entered the kitchen area.

"Hey" Kurt responded.

"Good night?" she asked.

"It was ok, good to keep on getting out and having fun" Kurt answered.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Oh I think we have a new neighbour, remember that annoying old man who lives two doors down? The same one who yelled at me for singing too loud, well he's moved out now. I noticed some one moving stuff in today, didn't get a good look at their face though" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt raised his eye brow as he poured coffee into a travel mug, before grabbing his work stuff. He was in a hurry.

"I was thinking we could go visit them later with 'welcome to the building' cookies" Rachel said.

"They've just moved in, shouldnt we let them settle first before shoving food in their faces" Kurt said, heading over to the door.

"nonsense, it's never to early to make friends" Rachel answered.

"I'll think about it, I have to go k Rach, see you later" Kurt said, waving his coffee holding hand over his head in goodbye.

"Sure see you" Rachel responded, shutting the door after him.

Kurt raced to lift, not looking where he was going, just before he got to the door's, his shoulder collided with something soft, it was someone elses shoulder

"Ow watch it" the person he had bumped into snapped.

Kurt turned around to face this rude person, his eye's widened when he spotted who it was and he said the name of the one person he didn't expect to see in New York.

"_Sebastian" _

**KxS**

**Well that's the first chapter, sorry it's so short. **

**More will be in the next one, including the reason Sebastian is in New York and living in a shitty apartment block.**

**Till next time,**

**Review and hopefully the next chapter will be up quickly**

**-Rach**

**:)**


	2. Let's fall apart together now

**Title is from 'In Venere Veritas' by HIM**

**I just wanted to say before this chapter starts, thanks to all the reviewers, people who faved and the follows.**

**I'm so happy to see how much feed back this story is getting and I hope you will continue to let me know what you think of the story, like how it could be improved or what you don't and do like. **

**On with the chapter ;)**

_Have no fear  
There are wounds that are not meant to heal  
And they sing, in venere veritas  
Come inside  
Let the fire burn you alive  
And sing, baby sing  
There are wounds that are not meant to heal at all  
In venere veritas_

**Let's fall apart together now**

"What are you doing here" Kurt managed to splutter after a beat of awkward silence.

"I live here" Sebastian answered, trade mark smirk in place.

"Uh...I have to go to work" Kurt retorted and raced to the elevator before Sebastian could manage a come back.

"We'll see each again soon" Sebastian said to the air.

**KxS**

"Good day" was the first thing Kurt heard as he entered the elevator to the apartment after work.

Kurt looked up from his phone where Rachel was texting to say she was out with Brody (they had decided to date in the end, Kurt still wasn't sure if he was happy about it) Sebastian was leaning against the side wall and his finger was hovering over the button for up.

"Yes" Kurt answered, un sure what Sebastian was playing at.

Their communication had always been through verbal sparing at the odd what's up once everyone had made amends after the slushie debacle.

"Going up" Sebastian joked, his finger still hovering.

"Of course" Kurt replied, leaning against the back wall and fiddling with his folder of work notes. Isabelle was stressed as dead line was coming up and she was asking for Kurt's ideas for a lot of things, more than she asked of anyone else. Kurt wasn't sure if he should be thankful or concerned by the extra attention but the fact he was getting a chance to learn and do more than most interns was really good. He was also learning not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I prefer to go down" Sebastian's sly voice interrupted Kurt's musings.

Kurt just rolled his eye's in response and concentrated on typing his reply to Rachel.

"What's gotten princess so cranky" Sebastian said.

"Seriously" Kurt snapped, looking up from his phone and finally acknowledging Sebastian.

"Got you to look at me" Sebastian joked.

"What do you want, I'm starting to think you moved here to torture me, actually why are you living here. Last I heard you were in lima planning to move to L.A for music" Kurt snapped.

"Well plans chance Kurtie" Sebastian answered, walking over to Kurt; who was scowling at the nickname. Sebastian stopped in front of Kurt then looked down at the folder in Kurt's arms. "What are you doing here, didn't NYADA reject you" Sebastian continued

"I work at vogue" Kurt retorted.

"How fitting" Sebastian said, smirk appearing again.

The elevator came to a stop and Kurt walked off without even replying to Sebastian.

"We should catch up, since we both live here and well New York's lonely without plenty of friends to keep you grounded" Sebastian called out to Kurt as he walked to his door. Kurt stopped half way and turned around.

"Why" Kurt asked, raising his eye brow in curiosity. Sebastian had never made an effort to talk to him alone even after the apology.

"Well I don't know, I want to get to know you. You have to admit we are kinda similar and we could probably make pretty good friends" Sebastian answered.

"You're only making an effort now because you feel sorry for me" Kurt snapped.

"Why would I feel sorry for you" Sebastian asked.

"Because Blaine and I broke up" Kurt said, Sebastian looked shocked and Kurt walked up him.

"You didn't know" Kurt asked.

"No" Sebastian said. "So let's catch up"

"I don't' know, you only ever seemed interested in being around Blaine, friendship or ogling wise. You never even paid attention to me" Kurt said slowly.

"Well in the beginning I had fun watching your ex act like a school boy with a crush but after a while I realised he's still just a boy and I have no time for that besides I've always admired your 'take no prisoners' attitude and that is my reason for wanting to hang with you. Let's face it we could use the company. I'm guessing you live with Berry and even spending too much time with her must drive you nuts. I'm sure Blaine was the male 'Rachel'" Sebastian replied.

"Yeah, I figured that out a while ago. One of her is enough" Kurt said. "Ok fine, I'm planning to go out tonight anyway so come along if you can keep up"

"Where you going" Sebastian asked, looking intregied.

"My favourite place, desire" Kurt said.

"That's a gay bar right?" Sebastian asked.

"It is, I get what I need each time I go there" Kurt said and turned around to go to his apartment, he needed to get ready and that took awhile.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Sebastian asked.

"It means I get my rocks off every night I go, be at my place by 8. See you" Kurt answered, walking into his apartment and slamming the door behind him without even looking back.

Sebastian grinned. Looks like him and Hummel had more in common then he thought.

**KxS**

On at queue at 8 'o clock, there was a knock on Kurt's door. Kurt walked over and opened the door to show a smug Sebastian standing there.

"Let's go before I change my mind" Kurt said after locking the door. He walked towards the elevator with Sebastian following him.

"So where's this bar, far from here?" Sebastian asked after the doors had closed.

"It's not far, have you not been down this part of the city?" Kurt asked.

"Uh" Sebastian started.

"Wait have you been out at all?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, look I just haven't really found a club that works for me yet." Sebastian muttered, the elevator rung as they reached their floor and they stepped off.  
Kurt grabbed Sebastian's arm before he headed to the front door.

"So where do you go then?" he asked.

"Straight bars as far as I know, I could re search around but well I'm hoping to change some of their minds and convince them cock is great" Sebastian answered.

"Hows that going?" Kurt asked.

"Not great, I did land a bi guy the other night though" Sebastian mumbled in reply.

"that's lucky but we better get to Desire before all the good guys are taken" Kurt answered and raced to the doors.  
Sebastian smirked and followed.

**KxS**

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked once he had found a semi quiet area in the bar to talk to Sebastian. They had just ordered their drinks and Kurt liked to scope out the area first before dancing.

"It's interesting, I'm still in shock that your fake id worked. You look 16" Sebastian responded.

"Oh haha, I'll just take that as your way of saying thanks" Kurt retorted and continued to look around.  
Sebastian was doing the same while mindlessly stirring his drink.

"See anyone you like?" Kurt asked.

"That blonde guy looks alright" Sebastian said, pointing at said who was dancing near them.

"Yeah, but he looks like his cock will be small" Kurt said.

"What, how do you know" Sebastian said.

"Cause he's dancing with a hard on and it does not look impressive" Kurt said, giggling.

"Oh, well the brunette over by the bar is eyeing me or you. Well one of us" Sebastian stated.

"Yeah but his hair is terrible" Kurt retorted, eyeing the guy up and shaking his head.

"Wow you're fussy, I don't know how you've managed to score so often" Sebastian snapped.

"Ouch, I just work with the few that look appealing and it's got me laid so far" Kurt answered, sipping his drink.

"So why are you living in the same building as me, its cheap and I thought you were rich" Kurt suddenly asked after placing his glass down.

"My Dad told me I need to grow up and learn the real world. He cut me off, lima was shit and the jobs were scarce so about two weeks ago decided to move and give it a go here. Plus Dad's brother offered me a job too. The apartment was all I could afford for rent" Sebastian answered. "Why are you living there, thought you would want somewhere more classy"

"Well vogue does not pay that much, I'm only an intern and well I had just a small amount from selling my car and Rachel only had a small amount from her dad's so we both had to work with what we had and the apartment was all we could afford" Kurt said.

Sebastian just nodded.  
"I'm going to attend NYU next year I think and study music if I like here enough, are you planning to try NYADA again too?" Sebastian said.

"Hopefully, I'm not sure at the moment. I'm actually really liking how I've fit into my role at vogue and wouldn't mind seeing if I could get a career out of it. I'm still deciding though" Kurt answered then glanced over at the dance floor.

"See anyone you like" he decided to ask as he watched Kurt.

"Um yeah, the guy in the blue shirt" he responded.

Sebastian nodded and sipped his drink then after placing it on the table he leant forward and asked Kurt a simple question.  
"Want to be each other's wingmen?"

Kurt raised his eye brow. "Why?" he asked.

"Because it wouldn't hurt. I could help tone down your fussiness and you could help me with excuses for the clingy ones. Sound good?" Sebastian answered.

"Well, I mean I could use dialing my judgement down and you still don't know New york properly so you need someone to show you around. Ok yeah let's do it then" Kurt answered and raised his glass to clink with Sebastian's.

Sebastian laughed and clinked his with Kurt's.  
"To wingmen" he said.

"To not killing each other" Kurt joked and took a sip.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded with a smile.

They did have a fair bit in common after all

**KxS**

**Well that's it for this update, most chapters will be short. I will aim to have a longer one soon but at the moment I am finding good moments to end the chapter before I ramble.**

**Also this way I promise to update at least once a week.**

**Hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Remember to review, ask me questions and leave general feedback.**

**I love to see what you all think**

**Till next time...**


	3. Theres nothing here but what here's mine

**Hey just wanted to drop a quick thank you in before the chapter begins. So thank you to all the reviewers for chapter two. Also thankyou to everyone who faved and is following the story. It's already reached 102 follows, so exciting. To anyone wondering about when Kurt and Sebastian will hook up, I have this whole story mapped out and it wont be too far off but in order for it to not be rushed it cannot be straight away.  
****Keep any questions coming though..**

**Title is from 'Every you, Every me' by Placebo.**

**On with the chapter**

**KxS**

_Sucker love is known to swing._  
_Prone to cling and waste these things._  
_Pucker up for heavens sake._  
_There's never been so much at stake._

_I serve my head up on a plate._  
_It's only comfort, calling late._  
_Cuz there's nothing else to do,_  
_Every me and every you._

**There's nothing here but what here's mine**

"I'm just going to go dance with the guy in the corner" Sebastian announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Wait, you should let him come to you, going up to him is too strong" Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian's arm to stop him from going over.

"Are you serious, I always approach them" Sebastian retorted, pushing Kurt's hand off his arm.

"Maybe that works in Lima, where the men are desperate but not here" Kurt said, "everyone can afford to be fussier"

"No that's just you" Sebastian said, smirking as he walked over to the guy in the corner.  
Kurt just shock his head and watched as Sebastian stopped in front of the guy, whispered in his ear then the guy scowled at Sebastian and stormed off. Sebastian looked confused for a few seconds before sighing and walking back over to Kurt, who was covering his mouth to keep his laughter in.

"Wow that was some dance" Kurt said, barely contained giggles escaping through his fingers.

"What ever, he was a dick" Sebastian snapped.

"So what did you say to him?" Kurt asked, lowering his hand and grabbing his drink before taking a sip.

"Just he had lovely lips that would look even better wrapped around my dick" Sebastian answered.

Kurt spat his drink out all over the table before putting his head in his hands, as his body shock with laughter.  
"What the fuck Kurt, you've only had one" Sebastian snapped, pulling Kurt's glass away from him. Kurt lifted his head before sitting up and snatching his glass back.

"Sorry, just are you serious. Where was the build up to the moment. You came off sounding really obnoxious and no one likes that" Kurt told him, shaking his head and finishing off his drink.

"You need to watch how I do things" Kurt said after he placed his finished Glass down.

"I'm sorry are you actually giving me tips on how to pick up guys and the many guys I've had bent over a bathroom stall falling to pieces, haven't complained about my pick up techniques. So thanks but no thanks, I don't need your advice just your help getting rid of the clingy fucks" Sebastian snapped, finishing his own drink than slamming the glass down.

Kurt rolled his eyes then a smirk arrived on his face as he looked over Sebastian's shoulder as the same guy Sebastian had hit on walked over to their table and was meeting his eye.  
"What are you smirking at" Sebastian snapped, he noticed Kurt was looking over his shoulder, he turned around to see what was so interesting and came face to face with the guy who had turned him down.

"Changed your mind sexy" Sebastian said, grinning slyly.

"No I'm still not interested" The guy drawled. "I actually came to ask your gorgeous friend if he would like to dance with me"

Sebastian spun around to look at Kurt so fast it was almost comical. Kurt grinned at the guy then looked at Sebastian.  
"I would love to" he answered, getting up and walking over to the guy.

"Don't wait up" Kurt said to Sebastian before following the guy over to the dance floor leaving a scowling Sebastian behind.

**KxS**

"You're a good dancer" the guy, whose name turned out to be Luke, said.

"Thanks, you too" Kurt answered, running his hand down Luke's side to grip his hip, as he rocked his body forward. Luke grinned, his eye's had been on the dance floor for about four songs now, every once and while why Kurt had been grinding he would look over to see Sebastian watching them with a scowl on his face and something close to jealousy in his eyes. Kurt passed that off as a trick of the light.

"Would you like to take this fun to the bathroom" Kurt asked, his mouth close to Luke's ear so he could be heard over the music.  
Kurt pulled back to look at him, Luke grinned and nodded, reaching down to grab Kurt's hand and started to lead them to the bathrooms.

Kurt looked back at Sebastian and mouthed 'be twenty minutes' to him. Sebastian looked angry yet impressed at the same time.  
Kurt just grinned back and faced the front again as they reached the corridor leading to the bathrooms.

Luke checked under the first door once the arrived in the men's room.

'All clear, also it's the handicapped stall so more room" Luke stated, opening the door and dragging Kurt inside.  
Kurt grinned, slamming the door closed and locking it before backing Luke up to the covered luke's mouth with his own before making quick work of undoing Luke's jeans, he moved his mouth down, nipping lightly at Luke's skin on his jaw.

"Wait" luke managed to say as Kurt was nipping and kissing his jaw line.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"Shouldn't we slow down and take our time" Luke said, cupping Kurt's arse lightly before squeezing it. Kurt just giggled and stepped back slightly while pulling Luke's jeans down along with his boxers.

He lowered his eye's to Luke's cock and grinned, before dropping to his knees and placing one hand on Luke's hip while hovering the other one in front of his cock."Do you still want to slow down?" Kurt asked, looking up and fluttering his eye lashes at Luke.

Luke groaned and manged to mumble 'No" before his head thunked back and hit the grinned, he had him right where he wanted gripped Luke's cock around the base before sinking his mouth down over the head.

"Oh fuck" Luke groaned, leaning forward a bit to be more comfortable before threading a hand through Kurt's hummed happily, he actually liked having his hair played with, he moved his mouth down while sliding his hand up to meet it, starting a steady rythym of push and pull.

**KxS**

Sebastian tapped his hand's on the table, while shooting the odd glance in the direction of the bathrooms. It had been ten minutes.

'Fucking hell, how is it that Kurt is getting laid before me' Sebastian thought while glaring at the dance floor. He sighed getting up and walking over to the bar, may as well pass the time.

"Two Burbeons" He stated.

Once Kurt came back, it would be his turn to sit and wait like a jack arse while Sebastian got laid. He paid for the drinks than stalked back to their table only to notice someone had taken it.

"Fuck" Sebastian snapped.

"Language sexy" a voice purred from behind him.

Sebastian turned around and smirked when he took in the guy standing before took a sip of his drink, then lowered the glass before winking at the guy in front of him.

"Going to shut me up" Sebastian challenged, passing Kurt's drink over to the mystery man.

"I'm Nathan" Mystery man said.

"Sebastian" Sebastian answered, raising his drink up in greeting then taking another sip.  
Nathan grinned back flirtly.

'Jack pot' Sebastian thought.

**KxS**

"Oh that's it" Luke groaned as Kurt bobbed his head up and down faster.

"Wait" he suddenly said, trying to tug Kurt off his cock. Kurt pulled off with a pop, a confused look on his face.  
He stood up, keeping his hand wrapped around Luke's cock while pumping slowly.

"Why did you stop me" he asked, kissing Luke's neck lightly. Luke grabbed Kurt's jaw line and titled his head to look at him.

"I was about to come and would rather do that in your sexy arse" Luke explained. Kurt grinned, he removed his hand from Luke's cock before reaching into his pocket and revealing a condom and a small packet of lube.

"Problem?" Kurt asked when Luke gave him a look.

"You came prepared" he said.

"You're complaining?" Kurt asked.

"No just counting myself lucky I'm going to be the one fucking you" Luke answered.

Kurt grinned and started undoing his jeans, once they were undone he slid them down to his knees before moving past Luke and leaning against the sink.

"Can you move in those?" Luke asked.

"I'm not taking them off all the way" Kurt retorted. "I can move enough, anyway are you going to prep me or should I do it?"

"I'll do it" Luke said, handing Kurt the condom then ripping open the lube.  
He added an amount to three fingers before stepping forward. Kurt placed the condom on the sink then placed his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"Go for it handsome" Kurt said, spreading his legs as much as he could with skinny jeans.

Luke reached around to press the fingers against Kurt's hole before sliding one in.

"That feels good" Kurt gasped, pressing back so the finger slid in more. "Don't be so gentle, I can take it"

Luke grinned, sliding the finger all the way in before slipping in a second.

"You feel so tight though" he hissed, Kurt titled his head and pressed his lips against Lukes. They kissed heatedly as Luke slid the fingers in and out, picking up speed.

"Another" Kurt panted against Luke's mouth.  
Luke groaned before pressing the third finger in then fucking them hard and fast.

"Ok I'm ready" Kurt hissed, his body shaking as Luke crocked his fingers and pressed them against Kurt's prostate.

**KxS**

"You're so good at that" Sebastian murmured, threading his fingers through Nathan's hair as he bobbed up and down on his dick.  
Nathan stretched his lips wider around Sebastian's dick, his eyes glinting up at Sebastian.

"So close" Sebastian groaned. Nathan bobbed faster.

"Fuck" Sebastian hissed out, fucking into Nathans mouth hard a few times before gripping his hair as he came. Nathan swallowed happily before pulling off with a pop and standing to his feet.

"My turn" he said in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian grinned.

KxS

Kurt ran a hand through his hair as he checked himself in the mirror, Luke was doing up the buttons on his jeans in the background. Kurt turned around to face him, his pants already done up. "That was fun" he said.

"Yeah, can I get your number. Would love to go again sometime" Luke said.

Kurt forced a smile on his face. "I can't sorry, I'm moving to Canada tomorrow" he lied before walking over to the door.

Luke walked over and grabbed Kurt's arm, stopping him.

"You're kidding right. You could have just said no instead of making up some lame excuse" he snapped.

Kurt turned around and patted luke's face lightly.

"Fine no" Kurt said. "If it makes you feel better, you were pretty good"

Luke scowled as Kurt waved goodbye before opening the door and bumping into Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt" he said, looking him up and down with his signature smirk in place.

Luke scoffed as he walked past

"Slut" he snapped before disappearing.

"Wow, he seemed nice" Sebastian said.

Kurt was having an inner battle, this was the first time he'd been called a Slut. Most of the men he had sex with were happy with just the one night as it was a known fact that fucking someone in a bathroom at a bar wasnt for more than a night it was for that night only just to get off.

"You ok?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt just grinned in response, shaking off the churning in his gut. He was happy as this is what he wanted. Sex without any feeling, he needed to get used to the possibility he might get the odd cold shoulder after rejecting them for more than sex.

"Of course, I got laid, why wouldn't I be, are you still looking for someone?" Kurt answered Sebastian.

"Hey sexy, thought you had to get out of town right now?" Nathan said, suddenly coming up behind Sebastian with a confused look on his face.

"He does, I'm his ride" Kurt answered. "Hurry up, the boss is getting sick of you missing the flights"

"Well serves him right for booking it so late" Sebastian snapped jokingly.

"It's 10 pm" Kurt answered, shooting a fake apologetic look at Nathan before dragging Sebastian away.

"Nice save" Sebastian told Kurt once they had left the bar and were in the fresh air.

"Well that was the agreement, save your butt from the clingy ones, speaking of that how come you didn't stick up for me when my fuck called me a name" Kurt said.

Sebastian just laughed in response.

"What, it's not funny" Kurt argued.

"Kurt you're having casual sex. Nick names like that come with the territory so better lose your conscious and your feelings before it bites you in the arse" Sebastian retorted.

"I'm not bothered by it was more curious why you didn't say anything, we're friends now so sticking up for each other would come with the territory" Kurt shot back sarcastically.

"I can't get involved ok because I've been called those names before and the only way to ignore them to pretend they don't get to you and pretend you never heard it" Sebastian said.

"It's not that easy is it, it gets to you sometimes. Admit it" Kurt said softly.

Sebastian glanced at him and sighed before nodding.

"Occasionally. It's the downfall of it but I don't let it get to me because I choose to do this instead of letting my guard down and being with one person for ever plus I have a habit of flirting anyway and being in a relationship would be too hard" he said.

"Sounds like an excuse" Kurt said, bumping his shoulder into Sebastian.

"What ever" Sebastian shot back sarcastically and walked on ahead. Kurt giggled before hurrying to catch up.

"I'm hungry, let's go get a snack" Sebastian said as they walked away from the bar like they had done many times before.

**KxS**

"I had fun tonight" Kurt said to Sebastian as they stopped in front of Kurt's door.

"Yeah me too" Sebastian responded. "Can't wait to go out again"

"Well maybe this friday we could go and be each other's wing men again" Kurt said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan, well better go to mine before my food goes cold" Sebastian said.

"Ok" Kurt answered, grabbing his keys from his pocket before unlocking his door, he was just about go inside when Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"Can we swap numbers, you know for wing men reasons" he said.

Kurt smiled and reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, they swapped phones and added each other into their contacts before saying goodnight.

Kurt smiled as he watched Sebastian walk off before going into his apartment.  
He didn't notice Sebastian stop and give him a look as he went inside.

**KxS**

"Good night?" Rachel asked from her place on the couch, Brody was next to her and they were watching 'Chocolat'.

"Yeah, Katie is fun to hang out with. Aside from work stories we have a bit in common, like stupid exes" Kurt answered as he hung up his jacket on the hook by the door.

Rachel just nodded, looking put off by Kurt's stupid ex comment.

"Hey Brody" Kurt said, as he walked over to his bed.

"Hey" Brody replied.

Kurt had just shut his partion when it was wrenched open and Rachel was standing there, tapping her foot.

"What" Kurt answered, as he peeled off his boots tiredly.

"Blaine texted me tonight, why haven't you got back to him" Rachel said, her foot still tapping and getting more annoying with every tap.

"Because I don't want to, how about that" Kurt snapped.

"He want's to know if you're coming home for the musical and if you can talk" Rachel said, walking over to Kurt's bed and sitting down.

Kurt sighed before flopping back onto his bed.  
"I don't want to talk to him. Full stop. Why are you on his side?" he snapped.

"I know what it's like to be tempted and to be lonely. You know that long distance can be hard and" Rachel began before Kurt cut her off.  
"It's an excuse and I'm done with listening to it ok"

Rachel opened her mouth again but Kurt continued. "I'm tired alright, so goodnight"

"Ok, I am on your side but I still think it wouldn't hurt to try and listen to him. You're meant to be together, it shouldn't end because of one mistake" Rachel hurried to say.

"One mistake is accidentally saying something about your partner that could cause a fight. What he did was a deal breaker" Kurt snapped in response before getting off his bed and pulling his partion aside and nodded at Rachel to leave.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just hate seeing you like this. I just thought being back with Blaine would make you happy" Rachel responded.

"It turns out being without Blaine is making me more happy than being with him" Kurt retorted before shutting his partion in Rachel's face.

He ignored her protests and storming of her feet as she went back to watch the movie. He did over hear Brody telling her to leave him alone though. Maybe having Brody be around wouldn't be so bad.

Kurt slowly got into his sleep wear and managed to avoid Rachel as he went to brush his teeth and use the bathroom before he slipped back into his partion and went to bed. Before he drifted off, he reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed out the list.

_# 1. He's an attention whore and has been that way since the moment I met him when he told me to not try to hard yet he was jumping all over furniture. One way for him and a different way for me._

Kurt smiled as he read the first one he had written, it had been the biggest thing that he had hated about Blaine. At least he was free from it now, with that thought it mind, he put the list away and turned off his light before drifting to sleep with the dull sound of the movie in the back round. To make his night even better he didn't have a single dream about his ex since their break up.

He did have a dream about Sebastian Smythe though.

**KxS**

**Well that's it for now.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Also things are starting to develop, drop me a review and tell me what clues you picked up on.**

**I will tell you that the dream Kurt had about Sebastian will make an appearance next chapter and may not be the last time Kurt has said dream ;)**

**Also keep leaving feedback, I love reading what you think about this story too, I have decided it may end up longer this I thought.**

**The weekly updates are still going to happen though.**

**Update - As of 2/11, I have fixed a few mistakes I noticed when going back through the story. Sorry, I did a rushed upload yesterday and forgot to check for errors. Hope I did get them all, if not let me know. Also on that note I am wondering if anyone is interested in becoming a Beta for this story, would be so thank ful, as I can admit my grammer and spelling needs work and there is only so much spell check can fix. PM me if you are interested or let me know in a review, you have to be avaliable to check at least once a week though as that's when I aim to have a new chapter out.**

** Also I have noticed a reccent review that really got to me. I have said before that I'm happy to receive constructive critisism but this was a review stating my story wasnt good because Kurt wasn't himself. This confused me as I thought the point of fanfiction was to create your own stories and ideas for characters not follow the exact plots etc from Glee. Also Glee has turned most characters different since begining of season three and I feel my Kurt is simmilar to Season one Kurt with the added maturity though. I do admit that him having casual sex may seem very OOC for some fans but it's stated in my summary that this is what's going to happen with the character and people grow and change. It would be boring if we stayed the same, Kurt has his reasons for being like he is and it will be explained and we all know Kurt can only do casual sex for so long and this reviewer would know this if they would stick to my story instead of slandering it on the first quick glance and choosing not to leave a name either. sorry for the rant, just really annoys me when people abuse the review system. If you hate a story, don't read it anymore, no one made you in the first place. I'm glad that everyone else is enjoying my Kurt and story over all. Keep reading and hope you stick with me, have lot's planned. **

**Anyway rant over.. till next time..;)**


	4. You shoot me down, but I get up

**I'm so grateful to all the reviewers and everyone else who has favoured and followed this story. **

**I'm glad you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. Great stuff coming up too, have written it in my story ideas folder and looking forward to sharing it with you as the story goes on. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter two, a moment you have all been waiting for coming up.**

**Also still looking for a beta so if anyone keen, let me know via review or PM me. **

**Thank you.**

**Story title is from Titanium by David Guetta ft Sia.**

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
__**You shoot me down, but I get up**_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

**KxS**

_'Kurt rolled over, snuggling up to the warm body lying next to him._

_'I love you' a voice said._

_Kurt blinked, running his fingers over a forearm and moving up and over the shoulder before landing on the cheek._

_'I love you too Sebastian' Kurt replied, smiling sleepily and happily.'_

"Kurt" Rachel spoke, shaking him lightly, Kurt mumbled something and turned over, Rachel shock him again a little harder. "You will be late if you don't get up" she said.

"W-what" Kurt managed, sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"You forgot to set your alarm, I'm waking you up so you don't miss work" Rachel answered.

Kurt glanced at the spot next him then Rachel and shock the last traces of the dream from his mind. After all it meant nothing.

"Yeah, thanks" Kurt said, glancing at his alarm and quickly getting out of bed. Rachel just nodded and walked off to the kitchen.  
Kurt raced past her, fifteen minutes later. He had rushed through his morning skin care routine and shower. It was a good thing he had an outfit ready in his mind so it didn't take long to change.

"Here, breakfast" Rachel said, shoving a bagel and thermos with coffee at him.

"Thank you, you're a life saver" Kurt said, kissing her cheek and taking the items before dashing off.

"You're welcome, where would you be without me" Rachel said, smiling as she finished her own breakfast.

Kurt hurried over to the lift, pressing down. The dream was long gone from his mind but the feeling of Sebastian's warmth still was with him, it both confused and scared the hell out of him.

**KxS**

Two day's passed and Kurt managed to avoid having another dream about Sebastian. Funnily enough Sebastian himself was quite scarce. They had bumped into each other a few times since their night out. They had said 'hello' and 'how are you' but other than that, there wasn't much conversation. Kurt felt confused, he didn't know why it was awkward but decided going out tonight, Friday night, would do them both some good.

His boss let the interns go home early as only a few team members were staying for the afternoon meeting. Kurt was going to use this time to pick a sexy outfit for the night ahead then he would text Sebastian to catch up for coffee to talk strategy. He was now in front of his wardrobe, rifling through his outfits when he heard a throat clearing behind him.

He turned around to see Rachel tapping her foot, with her arms folded over her chest and her chin pointed out in snark. "Kurt I need to talk to you" she demanded.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, taking out a shirt and placing it on his bed next to a pair of pants he had chosen before disregarding the shirt.

"Kurt" Rachel snapped.

Kurt sighed, turning to face her. "What?" he asked.

Rachel walked over to him and stared him down which was funny since she was shorter than him but she had a habit of looking bigger when mad.

"Guess who I bumped into while coming home for lunch" Rachel answered.

"I don't know, Jesse st James" Kurt guessed sarcastically.

"No, don't joke. I bumped into your work friend Katie, apparently you only have met up the odd night not as many nights as you have claimed. What do you have to say for yourself?" Rachel retorted angrily, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. She would have looked hilarious if it weren't for the fact she could be intimidating when mad. Kurt would never tell her that though.

"Seriously, What are you wanting me to say" Kurt managed to reply, he had to lie but what could he say to cover up his original cover.

"So who have you been seeing each night?" Rachel asked. "We barely see each other anymore and we live together"

"Another work friend ok and before you ask why I didn't just say that, I didn't want to incase you thought I was avoiding you, which I'm not" Kurt quickly lied.

"Really" Rachel said slowly. "Well what ever, you do know you can talk to me. Don't think you need to go out and avoid the place. I promise to not nag you about Blaine if it helps"

"Thanks" Kurt answered, turning back to his clothes again. "Are we done?"

"Well no, I did bump into someone else" Rachel said.

"Wow two people, you've been busy" Kurt said, picking a new shirt, glancing at it then the pants he had already chosen before deciding they matched. He nodded at his choice in approval before placing it on the bed by the pants.

"Haha" Rachel laughed sarcastically. "Sebastian lives here, did you know that. He lives here, in this building"

"Oh my stars" Kurt spluttered jokingly, pretending to wave-like he was faint and in shock.

"Not funny, I can't believe he's here. It was bad enough having him always annoying us in high school" Rachel said dramatically.

"Firstly; he never was trying to annoy you in high school, he was after Blaine and was annoying me. He only tried to get you to drop out of the singing competition. Secondly he has changed and thirdly, we're friends now" Kurt said.

"You're what. Why?" Rachel shrieked, causing Kurt to cover his ears.

"We just decided to let by gones be by gones, He said sorry ages ago any way and since we both live here and happen to not hate each other anymore there's no sense in letting a chance for friendship go to waste. The more friends in my life the merrier" Kurt said, sitting down. Conversations with Rachel tended to over whelm him.

"Are you serious, what would Blaine think of this" Rachel snapped.

"Does it matter, it does not concern him ok. You're not going to tell him are you? What happened to not nagging about Blaine. You sure do back track fast" Kurt snapped.

"Sorry. Just be careful. He might have something up his sleeve" Rachel answered, stepping forward and patting Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Rachel, thanks" Kurt said. Getting up to find something to wear to get coffee. He should text Sebastian first though.

"Ok I'm heading back to class now, what are you doing tonight?" Rachel said.

"Going out, is that ok?" Kurt answered.

"Fine, when do you want to do something though?" Rachel said.

"Tomorrow I promise, have fun in class" Kurt said.

"Ok, might see you at Dinner" Rachel replied and left, Kurt nodded.

He walked over to his closet to grab a shirt to wear before remembering he had to text Sebastian first. He was about to grab his phone to text when it started ringing. Kurt answered before checking who had rung him. Big mistake.

"Kurt, thank you for picking up. I really need to talk to you" was the first thing he heard when he pressed the phone to his ear.

He instantly regretted not checking the ID as the voice on the other side was obviously Blaine's.

"I didn't know it was you. I forgot to check the Id on my phone" Kurt said flatly.

"Oh, well your here now, can we talk?" Blaine said softly. Kurt scrubbed at his face, his stomach twisted a little. Hearing Blaine's voice months ago would have caused Butterflies instead he felt sick and angry hearing it now.

"I don't think so" Kurt managed to reply.

"Kurt how many times do I have apologise. I miss you. I want to fix us" Blaine said, he sounded frustrated. Kurt felt he had no right to be.

"I don't care for that, I don't even want to hear you at all" Kurt stammered before clearing his throat. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He was done with it.

"Haven't I made it clear by my changed relationship status and my ignoring your calls that I'm done with us" he managed to say clearly.

"Don't, please don't. We can fix this" Blaine struggled to say, Kurt could tell by the static and heavy breathing that he was choking back tears. Kurt felt no guilt for that, he did feel a slight satisfaction at hearing it. He had shed plenty of tears over Blaine, it was time for Blaine to cry. It wouldn't change Kurt's mind either way.

"We can't and you know it" Kurt hissed. He was gripping the phone so tightly, that his hand was starting to hurt.

"This is stupid, please talk to me. Tell me we can sort this out. We're so good together" Blaine spluttered, Kurt could tell he was crying now.

"No we're toxic together" Kurt snapped, blinking back in coming tears. Curse his ex's ability to make him weak.

"Kurt" Blaine gasped on the other side.

"No, stop it. You don't get to make me feel bad by crying and acting like I broke your heart. You broke mine. You had my heart and you destroyed it and destroyed my trust. I don't think I can trust you ever again. We should have ended things long ago. Even you can admit, we haven't been the same since Whitney week" Kurt stammered, rubbing his eye's and forcing the tears away.

"No, I don't believe you. I won't give up on you, or us. I love you" Blaine shouted.  
Kurt shock his head, his hand that was holding the phone was shaking hard.

This was the hardest thing with Blaine. His ex could never see what was wrong, he found it easier to blame their problems on others and not see how wrong they were for each other. As much as it hurt, being cruel was the only way to get through to his ex. Blaine didn't think of the consequences of what he did, he lived for the moment and put what he felt first, for once Kurt was going to put himself first. He had to, even if it meant hurting Blaine after all Blaine didn't have a problem with hurting him.

"I did once, I don't, not anymore and I can't ever again" Kurt answered, his throat constricting. Blaine sobbed in response. The phone slipped out of Kurt's grip and hit the bed.

"Kurt" Blaine shouted through the speaker. Kurt pressed end on the call, before collapsing on his bed and letting out the tears he had tried so hard to suppress.

**KxS**

Kurt was aware of his phone ringing some time later, when he woke up with a start. He didn't even remember falling asleep, crying over Blaine had exhausted him to the point of passing out. Kurt grabbed his phone and this time checked the ID before answering when the screen showed it was Sebastian calling.

"Hey" Kurt answered, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sebastian said on the other end.

"I'm fine" Kurt said, surprised Sebastian was able to pick up on the fact he had cried even over the phone, he didn't realise how obvious it was. His voice must of sounded more stuffed then he thought, his throat did hurt from the sobs he had let out too.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you that myself. I was thinking of going to get a coffee soon from the Starbucks down the road. Are you interested?" Kurt answered.

"Ok sure, when were you wanting to go?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll meet you by my door in half an hour, that ok" Kurt said.

"Ok sure, see you then. You sure you're alright. You sound like you've cried" Sebastian stated. Kurt felt his heat do a slight beat, he blushed quickly and ignored his weird reaction.

"Uh I'll tell you when we meet for coffee ok" Kurt said, they were friends now so it wouldn't hurt to confide in him.

"Sure, see you" Sebastian said, hanging up. Kurt just smiled in response, all tension leaving his body.

**KxS**

Half an hour later, he had changed and was now waiting by his door for Sebastian. It didn't take long for Sebastian to arrive and they walked over to the lift in silence, Kurt chanced a look at Sebastian as he pressed the button for down.

"You're quiet" Kurt said.

"So are you" Sebastian told him, smirking.

"Anyway, I just need to come back and get ready after coffee and then we can leave to go to one of the clubs at like 7:30, that ok?" Kurt said.

"Sure thing" Sebastian responded.

Kurt shock his head, smiling. They stepped off the lift and walked out of the building and started heading down the street to Starbucks.

"So where were you thinking of going tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Well a place I like 'Destiny' isn't too far from 'Desire'. Funny I ended up finding an apartment close to all the gay bars. Call it fate" Kurt answered, giggling.

"Well they both start with D, D for Dick" Sebastian stated and smirked, as they arrived at Starbucks.

"That was lame" Kurt retorted, shoving Sebastian before pushing open the door and walking inside, Sebastian following.

"Man I hate lines" Sebastian snapped, jerking his head at the people in front of them.

"Welcome to New York" Kurt joked in response.

Sebastian just rolled his eye's in retaliation and walked ahead to line up. Once they had their coffee, they managed to find a table which wasn't noisy then sat down. Kurt grabbed his spoon and scooped up some foam before sipping it off the spoon. He hadn't noticed some had come off on his nose even as Sebastian kept staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked in amusement.

"You have" Sebastian started, pointing at Kurt's face.

"I have what" Kurt said.

Sebastian rolled his eye's before leaning forward and rubbing the foam off Kurt's nose with the napkin, he quickly cleared his throat before sitting down and looking out the window and avoiding Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed, lifting his cup up and taking a quick sip.

"So" Sebastian said, still looking out the window. He then turned to face Kurt.

"Going to tell me why you were upset?"

"Blaine called, I answered" Kurt said, fiddling with the cup.

"What did he say?" Sebastian asked, Kurt was shocked to see genuine concern mapping Sebastian's features.

"He was adamant we try to fix things. I refused, he cried and I held off crying. I told him I had fallen out of love for him. I did cry once I had hung up and ended up falling asleep but woke up when you called me" Kurt replied, ignoring the clenching in his heart.

"Wow, that's intense. He actually cried" Sebastian stated.

Kurt nodded, Sebastian let out a whistle before taking a sip from his drink.

"Um so I need tonight" Kurt said quickly.

"Sex will make u feel better" Sebastian said, smirking.

"I know right" Kurt said, feeling glad to have someone who understood, he looked down missing Sebastian's concerned look back in place.

He schooled his expression back to neutral when Kurt looked up though.

"How's working at your uncles" Kurt asked, thinking a change of subject was in order.

"Not bad, place is full of stuck up lawyers and involves getting coffee orders barked at me on a regular basis as the other employes don't think I should be treated different because I'm related to someone higher up but other than that, it's interesting working enviroment. Sadly it's too far from being involved in music" Sebastian told him.

"Well that will be the case unless someone has issues about an electronic device fault that wasn't sorted and they're suing or a someone has a badly organised music contract and is also suing" Kurt said, smiling.

"Yeah" Sebastian said chuckling slightly before lifting his cup up and taking a sip. "How's vogue?"

"Stressful this week, Isabelle is panicking because of deadlines and assigning me more work as she needs the help. I've been given work that most interns don't get. I'm grateful but also worried the other staff will think I'm sucking up because she found a kindred spirit in me and is giving me the work because of that. I do work hard though and I want to get places for that" Kurt replied.

"I'm sure that's the case, ignore the others. You deserve the extra work, I'm sure your dedication and hard work is the reason also your obsession with weird fashion trends" Sebastian stated.

"I prefer quirky and popular" Kurt corrected him. Sebastian just laughed in response.

**KxS**

They left the coffee shop not long after and walked the rest of the way to their separate apartments in comfortable silence. When they reached Kurt's door, Sebastian stopped and smiled at Kurt.

"I'll see you at 7:30, unless you want to go early and get dinner?" Sebastian said.

"I better have Dinner with Rachel, she keeps complaining she doesn't see me much as it is but we can do dinner another time" Kurt answered, the dinner did sound good but Rachel would be on his case if he didn't have dinner with her, he had just received a txt from her 5 minutes ago asking if he would have tea with her and he had said yes.

"Ok, sounds good. Well I'll see you at 7:30 as planned" Sebastian answered and waved at Kurt before walking off to his apartment.

"Bye" Kurt called after him before unlocking the door and going inside.

**KxS**

Dinner was surprisingly stress free, Kurt managed to keep it on topics not involving Blaine. He didn't bring up the phone call as Rachel would find some way to make him feel guilty and try to con him into phoning Blaine back. Once they finished tea, Kurt proceeded to get ready and before he knew it, it was 7:30 and he had just finished styling his hair.

After sending a quick 'see you soon' to Sebastian, he waved good-bye to Rachel and left to wait for Sebastian. Five minutes passed and Sebastian arrived, they took the lift chatting about the episodes of 'Big Bang Theory' and 'How I met Your Mother' that had been on. Kurt blamed Sam for getting him into the shows.

"I seriously can't believe you watch those shows, I kind of took you for a 'Downtown Abbey' or 'Cougar Town' person" Sebastian joked.

"That's insulting and yes those shows usually aren't my type but people can try new things and be plesently suprised" Kurt quipped in response.

"Come on admit it, you watch it because Neil patrick Haris, who plays Barney is gay in real life" Sebastian retorted as they walked along the side-walk, 'Destiny' was only a short walk away.

"No, the show happens to be funny. Neil Patrick Haris is cute and him being gay is only a bonus" Kurt said, winking. Sebastian just smiled in response.

"Ok here we are" Kurt said a few minutes later when they arrived at 'Destiny' which was a busy bar, closer than 'Desire' had been.

"Looks fun" Sebastian said, walking over to the end of the line.

It was moving quickly, so they didn't have to wait long. The bouncer grinned when they walked up to him and he leered with a grin, as he did a once over of Kurt. Kurt just licked his lips and stepped closer and produced his fake ID from his pocket, while batting his eyes.

Sebastian resisted the urge to snort in laughter as the bouncer fell for Kurt's flirting. The bouncer took the ID but barely glanced at it, just kept staring at Kurt.

"Looks good, go on inside sexy" the bouncer said, handing it back to Kurt.

Kurt grinned and walked past, poking his tongue at Sebastian childlessly. The bouncer grinned at Sebastian and nodded for him to pass too. Once inside they headed directly for the bar, Kurt pulled up a stool and leaned forward to catch the eye of the barman.

"What you having cutey" the bar man said, once he noticed Kurt and walked over to them.

"A double rum and coke, Sebastian?" Kurt answered, looking at Sebastian for his response when he said his name.

"Same will do" Sebastian replied.

"Ok, my treat" Kurt said, pushing Sebastian's hand away when he tried to push the money across. Sebastian smiled and accepted his drink before walking closer to the dance floor, Kurt following.

"Anyone catch your eye?" Sebastian asked as Kurt scanned the floor while sipping his drink.

"No, unfortunately. Let's go dance after this drink and see if we can spot someone in the crowd" Kurt suggested.

Sebastian nodded and sipped his drink, once they had finished their drinks, they walked over to the dance floor. The DJ was blasting 'Decisions' by Bogore featuring Miley Cyrus.

"I love this song" Kurt yelled near Sebastian's ear before dancing seductively to the beat.

Sebastian licked his lips before shaking himself off and glancing around for potential fucks on the dance floor.

"Come closer" Kurt shouted near his ear again and pulled Sebastian up to his body, he wound his arms around Sebastian's waist and grinded his body forward slowly. Sebastian swallowed.

"I think you need to look for men you want to fuck sexy" Sebastian said, then cursed himself for the pet name he had used.

Kurt didn't seem to notice or care, he kept dancing, swaying his hips and running his hands up Sebastian's back.

"I might go to the bathrooms and see if anyone is standing there looking desperate" Kurt said then quickly walked off before Sebastian could reply.

The song had changed to some slow boring song so Sebastian decided to follow to make sure Kurt would be ok. Kurt looked around near the corridor leading to the bathroom's when someone grabbed his arm and forced him into the men's bathroom.

"Ow" Kurt snapped, pulling his arm free and looking up at none other than the guy he had fucked two nights ago.

"Hello slut" Luke snapped, sneering at Kurt.

"Hi" Kurt said, backing up to the door to make a quick exit.

"I was thinking we could go do dinner tomorrow night, I don't take no for an answer by the way" Luke demanded.

"Are you kidding, you just called me a slut, why would I do dinner with you?" Kurt retorted, he then took his chance and pushed the door open backwards before turning and crashing into Sebastian.

"Omph...Kurt are you ok" Sebastian said quickly.

"Hey I'm not done with you" Luke snapped, trying to snatch Kurt back again.

"I'm sorry I can't ok. I have a boyfriend. This is him" Kurt said quickly, begging with his eye's for Sebastian to help him.

Sebastian looked confused for a quick second before his eye's darkened in understanding, he stepped forward and put a possessive arm around Kurt and pulled him close.

"Back off, Kurt is mine and I don't share" Sebastian said possesively, Kurt ignored the arousal that took over his body at what Sebastian had spoken.

"I don't believe you" Luke snapped.

Kurt looked at him nervously before glancing up at Sebastian. Before he could say anything, Sebastian, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and crushed their lips together. Kurt gasped, his mouth opening, giving Sebastian opportunity to slide his tongue inside, tangling it with Kurts.

Kurt lost sense of anything else just then, just Sebastian and more, more, more beating through his senses in time with his heart. He vaguely thought he heard Luke say 'Slut' before leaving but Kurt wasn't sure, he was more in tune with the press of Sebastian's mouth against his and Sebastian's tongue currently mapping the roof of his mouth.

He felt his body shake slightly, his arms lift up and wrap around Sebastian's shoulders. A moan escaped before he could stop it and that's when everything came crashing back and he was aware of who he was kissing and enjoying it with. Kurt pulled back, ignoring the tingling in his body and stepped back, blinking himself out of the haze.

"I need a drink, see you at the bar" he quickly said before racing off, leaving a stunned Sebastian.

Sebastian reached up, touching his lips and smiled dazzlingly before snapping out of it and following Kurt.

**KxS**

**Wow how's that for a chapter. Hope you liked the twist at the end. More to come and I'm so excited to share it with you.**

**Feel free to keep leaving feedback about how the story is progressing and what you hate and love.**

**Also about the phone call Kurt and Blaine shared. I have chosen to show how Blaine refuses to see problems and will always brush things aside, that is my biggest problem with the Klaine relationship as I think Kurt ignored their issues too so they could keep pretending they were happy and worked despite the fact they don't. I will keep pointing that out and Kurt is trying to get Blaine to see they are better off apart but of course Blaine believes in his fairy tale ideals of their relationship and keeps ignoring the problems. I hope no one get's mad at making them cry though...Blaine wasn't listening and getting worked up so had to add that as sad as it was...(Not that Blaine crying is sad, I hate when Kurt cries)**

**I didn't add a point from the list but might next chapter.**

**Well that's it for now**

**Till next time**

**(Also hope the reviewer who asked if Luke would be back, liked the surprise. I had plans for someone who Kurt hooked up with to come and ask for them to date and decided on Luke after the reviewer mentioned it. Worked out well ;))**


	5. In these promises broken

**Hey all, Thank you again for the feedback for the last chapter-the reviews, follows and favourites. This chapter is based around the time of the Grease musical. There are a few minor spoilers if you haven't read any info on the upcoming episode but it's released tomorrow so should be fine ;) The title is from 'Lost in the echo' by Linkin Park.**

**Also this chapter includes a few nasty comments from certain characters, I hope I don't offend with what happens. I decided to do this plot line as it flows with the story. Things will be sorted in later chapters but can't say more than that. ****Also a little surprise for the fans who are getting impatient waiting for Kurt and Sebastian to Fuck, since it's awhile away I thought I would add something just for you. Hope you like it, clue – it's all in the mind hehe**

**On with the story..**

**KxS**

_** In these promises broken**  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you go!  
Go, go, go._

**KxS**

Kurt and Sebastian managed to try to stay collected after the kissing incident. Kurt choose to ignore the small moment after the kiss where his lips tingled and his body felt really warm even though his body was yet to stop reacting to Sebastian for some reason. He needed to not worry though, Over thinking it would just make things worse, obviously he was having a weird reaction because Sebastian happened to be a good kisser, not because it was _Sebastian._

"You ok?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Kurt and interrupting his inner conflict.

Kurt was leaning against the bar, trying to act nonchalant, even though his body was reacting to Sebastian's presence in a total non friendly way. He needed to get laid and fix his strange mood soon.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Kurt quickly answered.

"Oh, just you've been quiet and standing still for like half an hour, is it because of what happened before?" Sebastian asked.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, playing dumb.

"Um when we kissed" Sebastian replied, shaking his head at Kurt's confusion.

"Oh, well it was for show. So no need to talk about it again. Like ever. Maybe years later if you must, you can bring it up and we will laugh but for now, don't mention it" Kurt said quickly, averting his eyes from Sebastian's and ignoring the way his face suddenly felt warm.

"Mention what?" Sebastian said.

"The kiss" Kurt snapped.

"You just mentioned it" Sebastian joked.

Kurt just scowled and rolled his eyes.

"So are we going to order another drink or have you seen someone you like?" Kurt asked.

"Um no one yet, oh I've decided that even though you want to not mention the kiss" Sebastian started, Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt but Sebastian shock his head.

"Listen, it happened because you wanted to get that creepy guy off your back. I'm worried he might come back again so if that happens we have to pretend we're still dating and we might have to kiss again. Stop panicking, I'm not asking you to marry me just asking you to put on a performance. You love that remember" Sebastian continued.

Kurt sighed and glanced at Sebastian warily.

"You're right" he reluctantly agreed. "Ok but for show reasons only"

"Well duh, we're just friends. Calm down _babe_" Sebastian answered and smirked off Kurt's glare.

"What kidding" Sebastian said, laughing at Kurt's glare which turned into a frown.

"Keep your underwear on" Sebastian joked.

"I'm not wearing any" Kurt replied and smirked at Sebastian's look of surprise.

"I'm going to over to dance with the hottie in the green shirt. Might see you in a bit" Kurt finished and walked over to said guy.

Sebastian just grinned in response then proceeded to find his own hook up for the night.

**KxS**

The rest of the night was a blur, Kurt remembered dragging the Green shirted guy into the bathroom and having hard and fast sex then finding Sebastian leaving a stall before heading home. Kurt knew the kiss with Sebastian had been for show so why did his lips tingle when ever he thought of it, like he could still feel the ghost of Sebastian's own lips still pressed there. He refused to let it consume him though, if he could sleep with so many men and not care that they weren't his boyfriends or that he wouldn't see them again, he wouldn't care about one kiss.

_'Kurt' Sebastian gasped, his body shaking as he writhed on the bed. _"_Fuck, baby your mouth. Yeah that's it" _

_Kurt ran his fingers over Sebastian's hip bones down to his thighs soothingly as he sucked shallowly on the cock filling his mouth._

"_More" Sebastian begged, his body starting to arch up to get his cock deeper._

_Kurt pressed his forearm onto Sebastian's stomach to keep him grounded as he sunk down, taking the rest of the cock into his mouth till it reached his throat._

"_Oh fuck, I'm close" Sebastian cried out._

_Kurt hummed, bobbing his head and starting up a rhythm, determined to get Sebastian off, he wanted to taste._

"_Fuck baby, gonna, oh" Sebastian shouted out, his fingers gripping Kurt's hair almost vice like as he came down his throat._

_Kurt sucked happily, swallowing it all, before pulling off with a pop._

"_That was amazing baby" Sebastian murmured, "I think it's your turn" _

"_Can you lick me please" Kurt asked, running his fingers over Sebastian's lips._

"_Where?" Sebastian asked, his eye's darkened in lust._

"_My rim, into my hole. Please I want you to fuck my ass with your gorgeous snarky tongue" Kurt begged shamelessly, his cock throbbing with need._

"_Ok baby, on your back for me" Sebastian demanded, stroking Kurt's arm lightly._

_Kurt licked his lips and nodded, rolling onto his back as Sebastian made his way down till he was level with Kurts puckered hole._

"_Fuck" Kurt gasped, as Sebastian breathed hotly over his rim, making his body thrum in pleasure and anticipation._

_Sebastian gripped Kurt's arse with one hand on each cheek to help part them so he could reach easier before licking a line down from Kurt's prenium to his hole._

"_Fuck, more baby" Kurt gasped out, gripped the sheets with one hand and winding the fingers on his other hand into Sebastian's hair._

_Sebastian obliged, moving his tongue up and down in soft presses on Kurt's rim, going harder with every movement till he breached the muscles, opening them up._

"_Oh, fuck" Kurt whimpered, his fingers clenching in Sebastian's hair as he felt Sebastian's tongue prob in and out of his hole. _"_Please" Kurt begged._

_Sebastian moved a hand off one cheek, sliding a finger in along with a tongue. __Kurt gasped in surprise, his hips moving off the bed. __Sebastian slapped his ass in response and Kurt forced himself to stay still as Sebastian resumed working him open with his tongue and finger. __Sebastian added another, scissoring them apart to stretch him more before curving his tongue as far as it could go and flickering it over his prostrate._

"_Oh, that's it. So close baby" Kurt stammered, his cock was hard and leaking pre cum on his stomach, he longed to touch it but knew he could get there without and he knew Sebastian wanted him to cum without touching himself._

_Sebastian quickened the pace of his fingers, thrusting them in and out and licking around Kurt's rim before sliding his tongue back in and pressing it against Kurt's spot causing him to cry out in response._

"_Going to cum" Kurt cried out before'_

Kurt woke up with a start, blinking hard as his heart raced in his chest and his cock started to soften. He lifted the sheets and breathed in deeply as he spied the wet spot on his briefs already soaking through. He hadn't had a wet dream in years. Then his eye's widened when he remembered the dream and who it was with.

"Fuck" Kurt gasped out.

**KxS**

"Hey Kurt are you interested in going to see the musical" Rachel asked over breakfast, a week later.

"What musical" Kurt answered, gazing at his phone.

It was another unanswered text from Sebastian asking why they hadn't gone out to the clubs since last week. Kurt couldn't bring himself to reply, he had avoided going out with Sebastian since the dream, the most communication between them had been a simple greetings when they bumped into each other in the mornings. Kurt knew he couldn't avoid Sebastian forever, he just needed to clear his head and once the traces of the dream had finally stopped haunting him, he could go out again.  
He was fine

"The Grease one, they're doing at McKinley" Rachel stated.

"Oh, right. Yeah I had planned too since Finn is directing it, it's on tomorrow night and Isabelle has already said I can have time off if I want to go so I booked to go for the night" Kurt replied. "I didn't bring it up because I thought you didn't want to go, I thought you were hiding from Finn"

"Well I can't avoid him for ever, we can maybe try to be friends, I'll just book my ticket tonight then, hope there are seats left also do you think you will be ok seeing Blaine again" Rachel said.

"Well I'm not going to see him, I'm going to see Finn and the musical he helped direct" Kurt responded, getting up and walking into the kitchen to put his dishes in the dish washer.

"Don't be like that" Rachel said angrily.

"Like what" Kurt snapped, slamming the dish washer.

"So full of hate for your ex" Rachel responded, Kurt just scowled and stormed off to get his work bag.

"Kurt you always do this, storm off or get angry when ever I bring up Blaine" Rachel shouted at Kurt's back, he ignored her as he grabbed his bag and walked over to the door to leave

"You're being childish" Rachel snapped.

Kurt squared his shoulders and spun around to face Rachel.

"You want to know why I'm so angry Rachel, it's because I'm sick of it being all about him, all I've heard since we broke up is 'Give him another chance Kurt, Everyone makes mistakes Kurt'. I haven't had anyone except Sam, Finn and my Dad ask how I'm coping since my boyfriend fucked someone else. No one was to know about the cheating but Sam told Brittney who then told everyone and even my Dad found out but what's worse is most of them still want me to give him another chance. Well I'm done with his shit and I don't want to take him back. Since I'm being so child ish, I have to ask. Why the fuck do you keep bringing him up and why are you so concerned with how he feels. Just remember you were my friend first" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt" Rachel spluttered, getting up and grabbing his arm. Kurt yanked it free and opened the door, walking to the lift.

"I'm just trying to help" Rachel yelled after him.

"Well Don't" Kurt snapped in response before getting into the lift, keeping his back on her as the doors closed.

**KxS**

Kurt scowled as he jabbed the buttons on the coffee machine in the vogue staff room.

'Stupid Rachel' Kurt thought angrily as he filled up his cup of coffee 'Such a fucking nosey bitch'

"Are you alright sweetie" Isabelle asked from behind him.

"I'm fine Isabelle" Kurt replied, turning around and forcing a smile on his face.

"Honey you don't have to pretend with me, let's talk in my office" she said, nodding towards her office. Kurt smiled softly, grabbing his coffee and following.

Kurt felt slightly better after his chat with , unlike Rachel could tell when Kurt didn't want to be pressed for more information and she was a good listener. He was on his lunch break and since it was slightly cold out, he had decided to eat at his desk. Despite his better mood, he still felt like something was missing and it was confirmed what he was missing when his phone rung and Sebastian's name flashed on the screen.

Kurt's stomach did a twist, ignoring his weird reaction and steeling himself for the interesting conversation he was about to have. He pressed reply.

"Kurt you're alive" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Kurt answered, confused.

"Just I've hardly heard from you, what's going on?" Sebastian said, his voice slightly frustrated.

"Just a weird week, nothing to do with you ok. I just have to go see my brother's first directorial musical experience tomorrow night which means seeing my ex for the first time in over a month and the thing with Luke just threw me so I haven't felt like going out" Kurt explained.

"So you didn't talk to me because we weren't going to the clubs" Sebastian asked.

"Sort of" Kurt trailed off, feeling a pool of nerves in his stomach.

"I thought we were friends" Sebastian snapped.

"We are" Kurt responded, starting to panic. He didn't like how Sebastian was sounding.

"Look I'm sorry for not talking to you this last week ok. I just needed to clear my head"

Sebastian was silent for a bit then he let out a sigh.  
"Ok. Just; you know if you ever feel like this again, you can talk to me. I know it sounds weird and maybe you didn't know the sort of friendship we have but it's not just wingmen ok. I want to hang out with you and be there for you. Please don't push me away again" he said.

Kurt was stunned, he managed to reply though after a quick silence. "I promise, I really am sorry for being a bitch"

"Yeah but oh well I still like you" Sebastian responded, laughing good-naturedly.

Kurt laughed along too then suddenly realised Sebastian had agreed with his bitch comment.

"Hey" Kurt exclaimed "You think I'm a bitch"

"You said it and I just agreed" Sebastian said, letting out a chuckle in amusement.

"Fine, well as I said before I'm going to see my the musical tomorrow night so I'll be in Ohio till Friday, would you like to go out the night I'm back?" Kurt asking, biting his thumb nail.

"Yeah sure, sounds good" Sebastian responded.

"Ok, I better get back to work. Might text you while I'm away or not, don't hold your breath" Kurt joked.

"Oh haha, bye Hummel" Sebastian shot back.

"Bye Smythe" Kurt answered before hanging up with a grin on his face and his mood up lifted, although he wouldn't admit it was because of Sebastian. That was already confusing enough.

**KxS**

Kurt had booked his flight for 8am and Rachel was lucky there were a few seats left, so she was able to get on the same plane. They had just landed in Ohio. Kurt smiled as he found his Dad waiting with Carol by the doors to the airport. Rachel squeezed his arm as she spotted her fathers waiting for her.

"I'll see you at the musical tonight ok" she rushed out before running off.

Kurt nodded and waved at his Dad before jogging over to where he was waiting.

"Dad" he exclaimed, rushing up and hugging his father, he hadn't seen him in almost two months. It was the longest time he had gone without seeing his Dad since he was born.

"Kurt, it's good to see you" Burt responded, wiping his eye's discreetly.

Kurt smiled, feeling tears welling up in his own eye's. He loved New york but sometimes he wondered if the pain of having to hardly see his father was worth it. Such was life, sacrifices were part of it and this was a big one. He knew his Dad was proud and that they would always be close. He belonged in New York and the only thing pulling him to lima was his father and if his Dad ever left Ohio, he would have no reason to ever come back.

He hugged Carol too before they parted and His Dad nodded to head inside.

"How was your flight?" his Dad asked as they walked inside to get Kurt's luggage.

"Not bad, where's Finn?" Kurt answered.

"He didn't want to get up early, I think he's trying to avoid Rachel" Carol said and Kurt nodded because he agreed.

"You ok seeing Blaine again tonight" Carol asked.

Kurt just nodded, he would be fine.

"He'll be on stage and I'll be in the audience, we won't have to cross paths" Kurt replied as he waited for his bag.

"Well Finn was going to ask if you wanted to attend the dinner they're having at bread sticks to celebrate opening night of the musical" Carol responded.

"Oh" Kurt said.

"You don't have to go buddy, if that punk tries to pressure you into taking him back, tell him where to go, or send him to me I'll be glad to tell him the same thing I said last time I saw him" Burt said, grabbing Kurt's bag when it arrived.

"Wait, what?" Kurt questioned. "When did you talk to him?"

"He came around last week asking if I could talk to you and get you to forgive him as you listen to me and well he apparently has tried everything and you won't relent and you didn't want to work things out when you talked on the phone last" Burt responded, he didn't look too pleased with what had happened. "He had some nerve, I told him to get off my property or I would remove his favourite apendege so he couldn't screw anyone else and break any more hearts"

"Wow" Kurt said, impressed with his Dad.

"He's not getting any sympathy from me, can't believe he would try" Burt snapped.

Carol just patted his arm and started leading him out to the car park.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Kurt said as they walked towards the car.

"Seriously, you're my son. Why wouldn't I." Burt said.

"I know but still and I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself about what happened, I just didn't think the reasons for our break up were really anyone's business but our own and I didn't want to battle with people over it and now everyone want's me to forgive him" Kurt answered. "I kept getting texts last week after the phone call around the time when Sam had let it slip to Britney about why we broke up, everyone was saying that he feels bad and we need to sort it out. I just want them to back off"

"Tell them at dinner and if they don't listen, I'll make them" Burt said and Kurt just chuckled, Carol grinned in response.

**KxS**

The rest of the day went by fast, Finn was glad to see Kurt but had to head into the school to sort out last-minute musical rehearsals. After having dinner at home, Kurt and his Father plus step mother left to go to the musical, since Kurt didn't want to deal with any dramas during the musical if Blaine was to see him, he decided to sit near the back with Rachel and her Dads. The musical was really good and his brother had done a fantastic job at directing.

Kurt had to admit his cheering was quite loud when Artie announced for Finn to come on stage and accept flowers for being a good director. He was lucky his ex didn't spot him but it wouldn't matter since he would be seeing him at dinner, to say he was nervous was an under statement. He felt sick at seeing him again. Kurt sent off a quick text to Sebastian telling him he was going to dinner and wasn't looking forward to seeing his ex, before following his Dad and Carol to meet Finn and Sam, they were taking him to dinner.

Kurt's phone went off as he reached Finn's car to wait, he glanced down and had to roll his eye's at the cheesy response.

_'Good luck ;)'_

The drive to dinner didn't take long but did feel so much longer, once they had pulled up outside, Kurt schooled his nerves and forced a smile before getting out of the car and following Sam and Finn inside.

"You'll be ok man" Finn said, patting Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled in response. He walked over to the table and pulled up a spot next to Rachel and next to Mercedes. Finn walked past quickly before sitting next to Mike, Sam sat on the other side. Kurt sent Finn an apologetic look before turning to Mercedes, Rachel had her head down texting, Kurt guessed to Brody.

"Hey long time no see white boy, how's vogue treating you?" Mercedes said, Kurt smiled in relief that she hadn't mentioned Blaine and he wasn't there yet either.

"It's good Cedes thanks, hows LA" Kurt asked.

Mercedes grinned and launched into a convo describing her back up singing and her studies. Kurt smiled, happy his friend had found her calling.

His smile was short-lived however, as Blaine had just walked in the door with Tina, who scowled at seeing Mike and sat down next to Santana, Blaine with her. Kurt looked down quickly, giving the table his complete attention.

There was a sound of clinking glass, he looked up to see Finn standing and tapping his fork against his glass which then shattered.

"Finn, you did it for too long and too hard" Artie said from the other side of Finn, he was sitting next to Marley and Wade.

"That's what she said" Puck called out, Santana laughed sarcastically back.

"Um waiter" Finn called, a waitress who was walking past before, hurried back and cleaned up the glass while Finn smiled awkwardly.

"You single?" Puck asked her, she rolled her eye's and walked off without responding. Puck scowled.

"Swing and a miss" Jake said, smirking at his half-brother. Puck glared back.

"Anyway" Finn attempted, setting down the new glass the waitress had brought him.

"I wanted to thank you all for your help and to congratulate everyone on their hard work. You all did a good job but this was only the first night. So keep the good acting coming" Finn finished and did a semi bow before sitting down while everyone clapped.

"Ok let's order" Santana said before lifting her menu up.

Kurt looked down at his menu, he had noticed Blaine staring at him and it was un nerving. He was too busy trying to decide between the Salad or the pasta that he didn't notice Blaine standing behind him till he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kurt jumped and turned around to see Blaine standing there.

"What?" Kurt hissed.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked.

"I'm trying to order" Kurt retorted, turning back to the menu. "Also please refrain from visiting my dad again. Your constant texting was creepy enough but actually visiting my dad to nag him to help you get me back was just plain Edward Cullen"

"Kurt" Blaine started.

"I think I'll get the salad" Kurt snapped, throwing his menu onto the table.

"Finn" Kurt called, Finn looked up and nodded.

"Can you order the Cesar Salad for me, I'm just getting some air" Kurt said.

"Sure Kurt, Blaine do we have a problem" Finn said, narrowing his eye's at Blaine.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest as Kurt got up to leave.

"Kurt can't you just talk to me for five minutes" Blaine begged. Kurt ignored him as he walked to the exit.

"You think he would just let him talk instead of acting like a whiny bitch" Santana sneered.

"It's none of your business Santana" Sam snapped before burying himself back in his menu.

Blaine sighed before taking his place again.

Kurt texted Sebastian while he waited outside. Sebastian was pretty understanding. He could tell Kurt was upset so he sent back a witty text telling Kurt to smack Blaine out. Kurt just laughed and found himself winding down and the stress disappearing and all it took was a few texts back and forth with Sebastian.

After a good ten minutes outside, he went back inside only to be met with glares.

"I was only gone for ten minutes, what happened?" Kurt asked, taking a seat.

"You're hanging out with Sebastian" Finn questioned.

"Sorry, how do you know that?" Kurt said.

"Rachel just told us, she said he lives in the same apartment as you guys" Finn said.

"So, we can be friends. He's changed anyway" Kurt snapped.

"Are you serious Kurt. You made it such a big deal when Blaine hung out with him" Santana retorted.

"That's because he wanted in Blaine's pants, now we're just two people hanging out without anyone caught in the middle and no complications" Kurt replied. "The end, I'm not discussing this anymore"

"You're a fucking hypocrite" Santana muttered.

"I'm sorry, what" Kurt hissed.

"Leave it Santana" Rachel said quickly.

"No, Kurt packed a stink over Blaine being friends with the guy because he was jealous and possessive but now it's ok for Kurt to hang with Sebastian because he get's him too himself. He's such an attention whore" Santana said angrily.

"Are you serious right now" Kurt shouted.

"Look I don't care, Kurt can be friends with who he want's" Blaine said.

"Shut up" Kurt said, scowling at Blaine.

"I just want us to talk Kurt and you keep blocking me out. What can I do to prove I won't hurt you anymore" Blaine begged.

"You don't have to prove anything because I don't want to get back together with you, it's over. Build a bridge and get over it" Kurt snapped.

"But" Blaine said desperately.

"Fuck you're nasty" Santana sneered. "and that's coming from me"

"Why don't you stay out of my business also why the fuck are you defending him. Oh that's right because your trashy morals mean you'll side with the cheater" Kurt bit back.

Santana glared at him.

"Kurt maybe Santana is right, maybe you should stop punishing Blaine and give him a chance to talk and redeem himself. He is trying and you're just being petty" Tina said.

"Why don't you back off, you don't see me sticking my nose in your relationship drama, well when you had one" Kurt retorted.

Tina let out a huff and turned away with her chin in the air.

"Kurt dude, seriously chill out. Just talk to him and sort things out. Blaine is a mess, he really loves you ok. I didn't really believe in it before but you guys made me see that love is love" Joe chimed in.

"Go shove your bible up your arse but I doubt you would do that as it would be too sinful for you wouldn't it" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt" Rachel gasped. Everyone was looking at him like he had two heads.

Joe was holding his cross and mumbling under his breath.

"I'm tired of you all being on my case ok. I'm not going to apologize for speaking to you all like I have since you won't apologize for not respecting me enough to see I don't want to take back someone who would fuck another guy because their partner wasnt around to stop them or wasnt putting them before their job and life. I deserve better than a selfish person like Blaine and you should all see that but no you're too busy riding his attention whoring ass" Kurt shouted angrily before tossing his menu at Blaine. Blaine grabbed it before it hit him, staring at Kurt in shock as he stormed off, the door of the restaurant slamming loudly closed after him.

"Now that was a storm off worthy of an oscar" Rachel marveled.

Santana just seethed in response.

"Where's the food" Jake asked Puck, who was still gaping in the direction Kurt had gone.

Sam was grinning and Finn was laughing and Blaine was still in shock. Now no body could say Kurt Hummel wasn't better than Rachel at storm offs.

**KxS**

After Kurt told his Dad what had happened and received a hug for being the best at not taking anyone's bull, he headed to bed. He sent off a quick good night text to Sebastian before opening up his list on his Iphone.

_#13. He had tried to stop me from expressing myself and slowly faded my star into the background so he could shine more_

That was the most relevent for the night. After reading the point, he closed out of the list and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Kurt woke up from a dream less sleep and managed to have a quick break fast before his Dad drove him to pick up Rachel to head to the air port. Finn had already said good-bye as the ride to the air port would have been too awkward if he had come along. Kurt had asked if anyone had talked much about him after he had left, apparently the dinner was awkward after the storm off but the conversation hadn't been about him although Blaine had been too angry to stay and had left in a huff.

Kurt had received a few messages from most of the New Directions, most saying they would forgive his comments if he would stop being stubborn and take Blaine back. Blaine had sent one also saying he wasn't giving up. Kurt had deleted them all, even the disturbing one from Joe saying he was praying for Kurt.

After a teary goodbye, he was on the plane with Rachel. Luckily she didn't bring up the dinner although she did sneak him concerned looks when she seemed to think he wouldn't notice. Once they were back at their apartment, he decided to confront her.

"Ok spill, what's on your mind?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged, putting her bag on her beg and unpacking. Kurt sighed and sat down.

"Come on Rachel, out with it" he said.

"Ok I've been thinking, since you left last night and I feel bad because you being upset is because I brought up Sebastian and everyone attacked you. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just do things without thinking and to make it up to you, I've decided to try to get to know him since you are friends and you seem to think he's great so I want to see that" Rachel said.

"Wow Rachel, I'm impressed. How noble of you" Kurt said, smiling.

"Brody and I were thinking of going to Call backs tonight, you should invite Sebastian, maybe you could sing a song together" Rachel said.

"That's not a bad idea, I'll text him. Thanks Rachel" Kurt said, besides he could always go into the clubs after hanging with Rachel and Brody.

Rachel nodded in response.

"We'll leave at 7" she told him and Kurt nodded, walking off to text Sebastian and find an outfit.

**KxS**

Sebastian didn't seem to thrilled at the idea of going to a NYADA venue but after Kurt said they would definitely head to 'Destiny' after wards, Sebastian reluctantly agreed. That was how he found himself sitting next to Berry, her 'way too good for her' boyfriend and Kurt.

"This is fun" Rachel exclaimed, her and Brody had just sung a very odd rendition of 'Dancing in the street'

"Kurt why don't you and Sebastian go choose a song" Rachel then exclaimed.

"I don't think so" Sebastian snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

"It wouldn't hurt, if only to shut her up" Kurt joked and nudged Sebastian, who scowled then sighed and nodded. Rachel raised her eye brow at this and turned to Brody who just shrugged.

"Fine don't make me regret this" Sebastian snapped, walking off to put their names down.

"I'm just going to get us some more drinks, maybe he'll loosen up" Kurt said then laughed lightly before walking off.

Brody glanced at Rachel who was frowning but looked deep in thought.

"What are you plotting?" he asked.

"They have chemistry, don't they. I just need them to sing so I can make sure I'm imagining it" Rachel answered.

Brody sighed and faced her.

"Would it be a bad thing if they did" he said.

"Yes, Kurt can't have musical chemistry with anyone but Blaine. I can take him being friends with Sebastian but that's it. Do you see what I mean" Rachel said desperately.

"No, Blaine doesn't deserve Kurt" Brody snapped.

Rachel went to say something but Kurt was hurrying over with the drinks, only to walk over to the stage.

"They're going to sing, please don't have chemistry" Rachel muttered.

Brody just rolled his eyes.

"Ok welcome to the stage Sebastian and Kurt singing 'Try' by P!nk" the announcer said.

"Go Kurt and Sebastian" Brody called out, ignoring Rachel's glare.

"Thank's here we go" Kurt said and faced Sebastian who smiled before Kurt began.

(Kurt in italic, Sebastian in bold italic, both in bold)

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why  
_  
**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try**

**Eh, eh, eh**

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right**_

**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try**

_Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_**When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by**_

**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
**_**Gotta get up and try try try**__You gotta get up and try try try_**  
Gotta get up and try try try**

Everyone broke out into applause and Kurt and Sebastian grinned at each other before joining hands and doing double bows and curtseys.

"Thanks" Sebastian said, pulling Kurt off stage towards the table.

They got stopped by a couple who complimented them on their singing. Neither had noticed they were still holding hands. Rachel had and she wasn't happy.

"They were good" Brody said, grinning. It disappeared when he saw Rachel's scowl.

"Rach?" he questioned.

"They were too good, they had chemistry" she hissed.

"And" Brody trailed off.

"Which means Kurt can't hang out with Sebastian any more, I'll make sure of it" Rachel responded, grinning devilishly.

**TBC...**

**Whew,**

**that was a long one, my back is paying the price now.**

**Hope you loved this chapter.**

**Next one will deal with thanksgiving, Burt visiting, run in with a random guy and Sebastian will be there for Kurt.**

**To find out why he is there for Kurt, keep an eye out for the next update.**

**Till then, keep sending your feeback.**

**I enjoy seeing what you think**

**-Rach**


	6. Boy's they like a little danger

**Thank you once again to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed since the last chapter. The reviews went up since the last and I'm so excited to see how much everyone is enjoying this story. ****I noticed a few were concerned with how Santana acted last chapter, I am Kurtana fan but in canon she would be a bit bitchy but don't fret, this chapter things will get sorted. ****I hope you like what happens with the Kurtana friendship.**

**23/11/12 -Edit, today I have gone through and edited this chapter again as it was a rushed edit yesterday. I have noticed my paragraphs keep splitting and keep forgetting to edit the double spacing, I will go through and do the same edit for the other chapters too. I am grateful to anyone who points out any of my mistakes as it's a good learning curve. Also a big thanks to all the reviewers since the last chapter edit.**

**Title is from 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Marina and the diamonds.**

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_  
_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_  
_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_  
_Somebody you could lose_  
_So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
_**Boys they like a little danger**_  
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_

**KxS**

"We're pretty good at duets, I'm surprised how well our voices work together" Kurt commented as he led Sebastian back to their table. Neither of them noticed Rachel's scowl, as they sat down.

"I'm surprised too, good surprised" Sebastian responded, accepting a drink Brody passed him.  
Kurt nodded in thanks, as Brody also passed him one.  
"You guys sounded really good" he said.

"Too Good" Rachel mumbled, ignoring Brody glaring in response.

"Thanks Brody" Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You should sing together more often" Brody suggested, smiling and ignoring Rachel's increasing irritation.

"Maybe" Kurt said in response, smiling at Sebastian who smiled back.

Rachel's scowl deepened.

**KxS**

After their drink and a quick conversation about NYADA (which Rachel was oddly quiet during) and sports, which Kurt didn't contribute too. He and Sebastian were on their way to the club for some much needed fun.

"Rachel was acting strange after our duet, you think she would have something to comment on or criticise" Kurt stated as they lined up outside 'Destiny'

"Yeah, I never know what's up with her" Sebastian shrugged. "I'm glad we're finally here though, no offence to you but that last place wasn't really my scene"

Kurt shock his head slowly.  
"Why would I be offended?" he asked in confusion

"Because I thought NYADA was your dream school which means that Callbacks is your ideal hang out" Sebastian responded.

"People can change, I've invested in my role at Vogue anyway and the scene at callbacks wasn't as inviting as I would have thought" Kurt replied, the line was moving slowly but it wasn't too long before they would reach the bouncer.

"Too many obnoxious Berry look a likes?" Sebastian questioned  
"Way too many and surprisingly some smug meercats too" Kurt quipped, giggling at Sebastian's glare.

"Bitch" Sebastian responded playfully.  
Kurt just grinned in response.

**KxS**

Time passed and before Kurt knew it, Thanksgiving was approaching.  
Kurt had decided to stay in New York for Thanksgiving and his Dad was planning to visit. Since sectionals was coming up, Finn couldn't attend.  
But he did say he would call before the performance and had promised to record it so Kurt could watch later on.

Kurt had thrown himself into work the last two weeks leading up to his father's visit as the thanksgiving issue for vogue was a larger issue and required more stress and meant Kurt had only seen Sebastian twice in the last few weeks, which consisted of going out the last two Fridays to get laid.  
Rachel also refused to mention why she had acted strange that night at callbacks but did act guarded and moody if Kurt ever brought up Sebastian or the night at Scandals and it was starting to get on his last nerve.

Kurt was now in his room, shuffling through samples for the Thanksgiving Vouge edition, which was being released in a day; when his phone rung.  
He picked it up and was surprised to see the caller ID said Mercedes, they hadn't spoken since the that night at Breadsticks.  
Kurt had been busy so he hadn't really been on Facebook and even left a status stating he would be away from the site while working on the new issue. He had received a few text messages from some of the New directions, asking if he would stop acting like a bitch and forgive Blaine.  
Kurt of course ignored them all, it hurt to see how few of his friends were willing to stop nagging him about his ex.

Kurt decided it was best to stop ignoring the call and talk to her, even if it was to tell her to mind her own business.

"Kurt, you picked up" Mercedes said, after he connected the call. She sounded relieved.

"You called me" Kurt responded, leaning back against his pillows. "If this is about Blaine, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of having to explain myself"

"No, I wanted to apologise" Mercedes said.

"Wow, took you long enough" Kurt snapped then relented, realising he was being harsh but the hurt from so little people supporting him was hard to shake off.

"Kurt" Mercedes trailed off, her voice filled with regret and hurt.

Kurt breathed in deeply and clutched his phone tighter, steeling himself for the conversation.  
"Fine, go ahead" Kurt stated.

Mercedes let out a relieved laugh and started babbling her apology straight away.  
"Look Kurt you know I love you but I have this habit of sticking to myself when people have fights. I hate to pick sides and I really thought you guys would work it out. I know now how stupid it was of me to not back you up and I will support you in what ever decision you make ok. Blaine has no right to expect you to take him back and I understand if you hate me for being such a lousy friend. I'm sorry ok, I would have called sooner but you said you were busy on Facebook and I was nervous and kept getting put off calling incase you would just hang up, I know that's no excuse and..."

"Cedes, slow down and breath. I accept your apology" Kurt cut in.

"You do" Mercedes managed to say, panting slightly from her outburst.

"I do, we've been through a lot and I couldn't imagine not having you in my life but you have to realise it hurt when you didn't support me in my decision to not take him back and cut off all ties with him" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry and I will make it up to you. If you ever visit we can go crazy shopping and I will shout you what ever you want" Mercedes pleaded.

"Oh cedes, you know the way to my heart is through shopping" Kurt joked.

Mercedes laughed in response.  
"Miss you" she said.

"Yeah you too" Kurt answered, smiling softly. "I'll come visit, I promise"

Mercedes sniffed loudly then let out a happy laugh.  
"You better, although I think Los Angeles wouldn't be able to handle your fabulous self" she responded.

Kurt chucked happily. "True" he quipped.

They talked for a bit more about Mercedes course and her part-time gig doing backing vocals before she said she had to go get dinner.  
"Ok Cedes, we'll talk again soon ok" Kurt said.

"We will, I promise and I'll never let you down again" Mercedes responded.

"I know" Kurt said before hanging up, he knew he could have made her work for his forgiveness but at the end of the day his heart was already holding too much anger and he couldn't carry any more. He just wished his other friends could try to apologise like she just had and he wouldn't be as angry anymore.

**KxS**

The next day was monday, the day of the deadline and issue release and the day before his father was to visit.  
Kurt was just finishing the coffee run for the other workers and hadn't even got a chance to sort his own out. He was about to head out when knock on his office door stopped him. Kurt looked up from the email from his co-worker, who was too lazy to send him her comments on fashion in person. Sebastian was standing there, holding two coffee's and looking sheepish.

"Hey, brought you coffee, figured you would be too busy to get some" Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled as Sebastian walked in and set the cup down.

"I was thinking since your Dad is here tomorrow night and the day after is thanksgiving, we should go out tonight?" Sebastian said before sipping his coffee.  
Kurt took and sip and nodded.

"Cool, the usual place?" Sebastian asked.

"Definitely, so what are you doing for Thanksgiving. I feel bad that I haven't asked" Kurt stated, placing his cup down. "The coffee is great by the way"

Sebastian chuckled and set his own cup down before taking a seat. "I'm just going to be here, my dad had a last minute trip with my mum to Paris and I couldn't get out work to go, My uncle's reason was 'welcome to the real world'" he answered.

"You're spending Thanksgiving alone" Kurt gasped out.

"Well unless I invite a random fuck over which would be weird since most bars are closed on thanksgiving and I never take numbers, then I'll be alone" Sebastian answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"No this won't do, you're coming over to mine for Thanksgiving" Kurt said, shaking his head at the thought of Sebastian spending the holiday alone.

"Seriously?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, take the offer ok" Kurt said and smiled.

Sebastian grinned back in response before Kurt glanced at the time and noticed his lunch break was over, he hurried Sebastian apologetically out of his office and promised they would head out after dinner around 9.

**KXS**

"Harder" Kurt gasped, pushing back against the body pressed up against him.

"Fuck, like this" the man whose name was Josh gasped, gripping Kurt's hips and fucking into him harder, his balls slapping against Kurt's arse.

"Yeah, fuck that's it" Kurt moaned, Josh reached forward and fisted Kurt hard and fast before Kurt came, groaning loudly. He clenched around Josh's dick causing Josh to moan loudly and thrust faster before coming.

"Thanks" Kurt said, wiping the cum off his stomach with toilet paper then washing his hands, he did up his pants then walked to the exit.

"That's it" Josh argued.

Kurt sighed, seriously another one.

"Yes, we fucked and are never seeing each other again" Kurt snapped before quickly exiting, he was getting sick of these clingy men.

Kurt walked along past the dancers, Sebastian must still be in the bathroom with his fuck. Kurt glanced at his phone before turning to the bar to order a drink and hoping he wouldn't bump into Josh. He was just taking a sip of his drink when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sebastian who was grinning smugly with the air of someone who had just cum.

"Enjoy yourself?" Kurt asked in amusement.

"Yep, what you drinking?" Sebastian asked

"Vodka and soda" Kurt replied and smiled, before downing his drink and pulling Sebastian to dance.

"Kurt, I need a drink. That last guy tried to give me his number" Sebastian said before shuddering in horror.

"What's with all the clingy guys we keep getting, we must be magical" Kurt responded, dancing around Sebastian.

Sebastian just barked out a laugh and walked off to get a drink before Kurt followed.  
This led to shots which led to Kurt getting so smashed, the bouncers were called to escort them out.

"Fuck you're really wasted" Sebastian commented as Kurt doubled over outside the bar and threw up.

"Shut up" Kurt slurred, standing up and swaying a bit.

"Taxi" Sebastian yelled, dragging Kurt over to one. There was no way he was attempting to walk home.

They arrived at the door of Kurt's apartment after a quick taxi ride and at least twenty minutes of Kurt falling over and giggling before Sebastian had to drag him to his apartment door. Sebastian grabbed at Kurt's jeans to get out his key.

"Trying to have your way with me" Kurt breathed by his face, Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kurt's breath reeked.  
"No, I need to get your key" Sebastian snapped.

Kurt giggled and twirled away before knocking on the door really loudly.  
"Rachel, Brody. Are you up?" he called, Sebastian slapped a hand on Kurt's face to shut him up at the same time as Brody opened the door.

"Sorry, he's really drunk" Sebastian apologised.

Kurt giggled through his fingers.

"Clearly" Brody said, his mouth turning up in amusement.

"Come on Kurt, let's get you to bed" Sebastian said, moving past Brody to take Kurt inside.

"You need a bucket incase he vomits" Brody asked, shutting the door after them.

"I'll put his bin by his bed" Sebastian replied, pulling Kurt over to his room and lifting the duvet back while trying to hold Kurt upright.  
This was proving difficult as Kurt kept squirming in his arms and was singing 'Rose's turn' loudly.

"Need help" Brody asked.

"If you don't mind, Kurt shut up" Sebastian said, Brody walked over and helped Sebastian take off Kurt's shoes and lift him fully clothed into bed as Sebastian wasn't going to attempt to take off his clothes. He ignored the heat in his stomach at the thought of seeing Kurt barely dressed and concentrated on tucking Kurt in.

Kurt had passed out by the time they had finished. Sebastian moved Kurt's bin over and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He placed it on Kurt's bed side table before he ignored his head telling him not to before leaning down and kissing Kurt's forehead. He didn't notice Brody smiling in response.

"Thanks, I'll come see how he is tomorrow" Sebastian said, turning and walking over to the door to leave.

"Sure, see you later" Brody replied as Sebastian left the apartment, his lips still tingling.

**KxS**

"Ow my head" Kurt groaned, as he waked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Brody said, lifting up his coffee cup in greeting.

Kurt just moaned in response, collapsing into a seat and putting his head in his hands.  
"I can't believe how drunk I got last night" Kurt replied through his arms.

"Yeah, it was fun putting you to bed" Brody quipped.

"Sorry, where's Rachel?" Kurt asked, sitting up and fiddling with his messy hair.

"Coffee with a school friend, I only just got up anyway" Brody answered. "Want a coffee?"

"Sure, thanks" Kurt answered.

"So you and Sebastian" Brody said, taking a cup down and filing it with coffee then sugar.

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"You're together aren't you, in secret?" Brody asked, adding the milk then hot water before placing the cup in front of Kurt.

"No, what gave you that impression?" Kurt asked, staring at the cup, deliberating whether he could stomach the coffee.

"You looked pretty close at Callbacks and you looked chummy last night" Brody replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh no, we're just good friends who go out to clubs together and pick up men to fuck" Kurt let slip then his eye's widened when he realised what he had admitted.  
"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that, blame it on the hang over"

"So you are each others wingmen" Brody asked, ignoring Kurt's blush at what he had admitted.

"Fine, yes. Go ahead, call me a slut" Kurt snapped.

"I wasn't going to Kurt, you're single so you can sleep with who ever. Besides who am I to judge, before I started seeing Rachel I was fucking lot's of girls and slept with Cassandra too" Brody answered.

Kurt gaped at him for a few seconds before closing his mouth slowly."Wow, miss July" Kurt said. "Does Rachel know?"

"She has her suspicions that I slept with her but never mentions it, she doesn't know about the other girls, I've been checked for stis regularly so there is no reason to mention it. She would just get jealous" Brody answered.

Kurt nodded slowly and sipped his drink.  
"Thanks for not judging me" he said after placing his cup down."You're pretty cool and that's hard for me to admit since I want to not like you as my brother is still hurt and he misses Rachel but they're over and just like Blaine and myself, won't be getting back together. Also you are one of the few people supporting my decision of not taking him back and to be friends with Sebastian"

He smiled at Brody who grinned back in response. "You're welcome" Brody said.

**KxS**

Kurt was just finishing styling his hair when he heard the knock at his door. He walked over and answered it, Sebastian smiled at Kurt before walking inside.

"Going somewhere" he asked, noticing Kurt's outfit.

"Yeah, Dad is on his way and we're going out to dinner" Kurt responded.

"That's right, so how you feeling?" Sebastian asked, sitting down at the table.

Kurt sat across from him. "Not too bad, took an aspirin before so my head ache is gone. I managed to stomach the sandwich I ate at work and only vomited on my morning break so other than that I'm ok. How about you?" Kurt asked.

"Not bad, woke up with a head ache but it's left now. You were really far gone last night and I was worried so thought I would come see you and make sure you weren't still in bed" Sebastian said, laughing softly.

Kurt smiled, reaching out and placing his hand on Sebastian's. He ignored the tingling from the simple touch, instead he squeezed Sebastian's hand before removing his fingers and coughing quickly to ignore his nerves. Sebastian blushed in response and cleared his throat before looking down, his fingers felt tinglely and it was really distracting. Kurt was distracting.

"You look good" Sebastian managed to say, looking up and smiling.

Kurt blushed in response, his eye's locked on Sebastian who just stared back, before a knock on the door startled them and their gazes broke.

"Coming" Kurt said, walking over and opening the door.

He was met with his fathers warm embrace which he returned eagerly, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He had really missed his Dad.

"Good to see you" Burt said, once he pulled back then he noticed Sebastian walking past them to leave.

"Did I interrupt something?" Burt asked Kurt who just shock his head. He waved at Sebastian as he walked past and mouthed 'see you tomorrow'.

Sebastian nodded and left just as Kurt was pulled into another hug by his dad.

"Dad" Kurt giggled, wiping at his eye's as he pulled back.

"Sorry kiddo, just missed you" Burt responded.

Kurt grinned back, his eyes watering again.

"I've missed you too" he said.

After his Father had put his bag by the couch and quickly changed at Kurt's request, they were on their way to dinner.  
It was going smoothly till they were interrupted.  
"Kurt" a voice said, Kurt looked up from his dinner and stopped their conversation about upcoming Sectionals to face the intruder. It was Josh, Kurt's heart started racing and he was stunned into silence.

"How do you know Kurt?" Burt asked, not noticing Kurt's inner panic.

"Well we're really good friends, aren't we?" Josh said, smirking as his eyes scanned Kurt's outfit.

"No I don't know him, he must be a stalker" Kurt managed to say, ignoring his on coming panic attack.

"Really because you sure knew me well enough to let me fuck you in the bathroom stall last night" Josh replied, smirking at Kurt's eyes widening.

Burt launched out of his seat before Kurt jumped up grabbed his Dad's arm, stopping him from attacking Josh.

"Now you listen here, my son is a good kid. He wouldn't sleep with a punk like you. So I Suggest you leave before I make you" Burt snapped.

"Fine, see you Kurt" Josh snapped before winking and sauntering off.

Kurt breathed in deeply and sat down, his Dad glanced at him as he took his seat. "You ok Kurt?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, oh is it ok if Sebastian comes over for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. He's going to be alone and I don't think he should" Kurt said, changing the subject.

"Was that the boy who was at your apartment tonight?" Burt asked, picking his fork up and stabbing a potato.

"Yeah, he's a good friend and lives just down from me also he was the one that blinded Blaine but apologised later on" Kurt answered, quickly drinking his drink.

"Wait what, you're friends with that punk, he really said nasty things to you and kept trying to take Blaine away though after what Blaine ended up doing I wish Sebastian had broken Blaine's legs" Burt snapped. "Would have stopped Blaine from breaking your heart"

"My heart's fine, yours wont be if you keep stressing" Kurt said, taking a bite of his salad.

"Anyway that stuff is in the past, so can he come over for dinner tomorrow or not?"

"Fine but he better be a gentlemen or I'll make a necklace out of his teeth" Burt grumbled.

Kurt shock his head in disbelief and let out a laugh. "It's good to see you dad" he responded.

Burt laughed also and nodded in reply. "Good to see you too son" he said, patting Kurt's arm.

**KxS**

"Hello" Sebastian said, as Kurt opened the door.

"Hey" Kurt responded, eyeing up Sebastian's outfit, it was respectful and Kurt couldn't find a fault, which was a first.  
Sebastian handed Kurt a bottle of wine.

"Thanks" Kurt said.

"Is it just us three?" Sebastian asked, noticing the place settings for three, he also noticed Burt was watching sports highlights.

"Yeah, Rach is at Brodys" Kurt responded, walking over to the kitchen and getting some glasses for the wine. "Want one now?" he asked, fiddling with the cork on the bottle.

"Sure" Sebastian replied as Kurt kept trying to open the bottle. Sebastian watched him struggle for a minute before he stepped forward and took the bottle off his hands. "I'll do it" he said, popping the cork effortlessly and grinning at Kurt's scowl.

"Ta da" Sebastian said, handing the bottle over.

"I loosened it" Kurt mumbled, turning and filling up the glasses.

Sebastian just smirked in amusement.

"Oy kid, come here for a second" Burt shouted from the couch.

Kurt turned and handed over a glass. "You'll need it" he joked.

Sebastian smirked before walking over to Burt while Kurt finished dinner.

"So you're friends with my son" He stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, is that a problem" Sebastian ribbed, sitting down next to Burt who glared in response. "Oh did you want a glass?" Sebastian asked, lifting his own wine glass in question.

"I drink beer" Burt retorted, lifting up his can as proof.

"You shouldn't" Kurt quipped, walking over and placing his hands on the back of the couch.

"It's light" Burt reasoned.

"Sure" Kurt snipped before nodding towards the table.

"Dinner's ready, don't embarass me" he said.

"I won't" Sebastian whined, getting up and following Kurt to the table.

"I was talking to him" Kurt said, staring pointedly at his Dad.

"You don't let me have any fun" Burt grumbled before taking a seat.

Sebastian just grinned before looking down at his plate, the turkey looked perfect in fact everything did.

"Smells great" Burt said, raising his beer can. "Stellar job son"

"Thanks, I am the best" Kurt sassed.

Sebastian laughed before digging in and groaning around a mouthful.  
Kurt blushed in response before grabbing a bite of his own food.

"Fuck this is amazing" Sebastian said once he had swallowed.

"Do you mind toning down the porn noises" Kurt quipped, giggling at Sebastian's glare.

"I didn't realise I sounded like a porn star, I must be fantastic" Sebastian said and grinned before making more noises while Kurt giggled louder.

"Calm down" Burt snapped, sipping his beer and narrowing his eyes at Sebastian who just looked innocent.

Kurt smiled at him before turning to his Dad to ask about the shop.

**KxS**

Burt left early the next day as he had to open the shop, Sebastian had won over his father by talking sports and keeping his porn noises away for the rest of the meal. Kurt was glad neither had killed each other and it was good that his father approved of his friendship with Sebastian. Kurt had made plans with Sebastian to go out that night and was just choosing an outfit, while ignoring Rachel and Brody singing to every song in 'Repo' when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it and was surprised to see none other than Santana on the other side.  
"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, shaking off his shock.

"Are you going to let me in, I'll explain in a second" Santana said.

Kurt nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"Santana?" Rachel said, turning off the movie and walking over with Brody following.

"Nice pull" Santana said, smirking in Brody's direction. He smiled in response.

"Can I take your coat, your bags?" Kurt asked.

Santana dropped her bag on the table and shrugged off her coat before handing it over. Kurt hung it up then walked to make a coffee.  
Kurt pushed the coffee over to Santana and after she had sat down, he tried again.

"Spill, why are you here" Kurt demanded.  
He did sound rude but the comments Santana had made to him back at Breadsticks still hurt.

"I'm leaving louieville and want to move here, so thought I would come visit and scope out work places or colleges" Santana replied before taking a sip.

"Why are you leaving?" Brody asked.

"Not my scene anymore and I belong here besides the water situation is becoming a pain in my fantastic ass" Santana quipped.

"Really" Kurt sneered.

Rachel looked surprised at Kurt's anger.

"What's your problem?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, you just turning up and acting like you were never a total bitch to me weeks ago might be my problem" Kurt retorted.

"I also want to say sorry for that too but you beat me to the punch" Santana said.

"That's not an apology" Rachel snipped.

"What ever man hands, it's not your business" Santana snapped.

"Hey" Brody said.

"Rachel's right that's not an apology" Kurt said angrily.  
"Mercedes made more effort"

"Fine I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have been on Blaine's side" Santana responded.

"You think" Kurt said, shaking his head.

"So you forgive me" Santana asked, looking hopeful.

"Well that's the best apology I'll get from you so yes, you can come out tonight with me and Sebastian and buy the drinks" Kurt said and grinned.

"Where you going?" Santana asked in interest.

"Destiny, a gay bar" Kurt answered, ignoring Rachel's shock. He forgot she didn't know he was going there.

"Hmm, wouldn't hurt to dance with some hot chick. Haven't really had any fun after Britt and I broke up. But since we have decided to try to move on then it wouldn't hurt" Santana said and grinned. "Better pick a killer outfit"  
"Kurt I think you're spending too much time with Sebastian, he's clearly a bad influence" Rachel butted in.

"Rachel leave it" Brody said, Rachel ignored him and Kurt turned and walked over to his closet to sort through his outfits while Santana raised her chin in interest.  
"I'm not interested in hearing it" Kurt snapped, opening his closet and looking through his clothes.

"I don't know why you're friends with him, he's trouble" Rachel snapped.  
Kurt turned to face her, his mouth turning into a frown.  
"I thought you didn't mind him" he asked.

"Not when he proves a theat to you sorting things with Blaine" Rachel pressed on, ignoring Kurt's scowl.

"Enough with Blaine, I thought you supported my decision to not take him back. I don't know why you can't accept I don't want to sort things with him and why can't you be happy for me and my friendship with Sebastian" Kurt demanded.

"Because he's a slut and you'll become one too if you're not careful" Rachel shouted, breathing heavily.

Kurt dropped the jeans he had picked out and squared his shoulders.  
"You're a bitch" he snapped, he turned and snatched a shirt before storming past.

"Kurt" Rachel said, eyes wide. She had realised she had gone too far. Brody narrowed his eyes at her and Santana was at a loss for words.

"I'm going to Sebastian's, I can't be in the same room as you let alone look at you. Santana, I'll be back to pick you up in an hour ok. Be ready" Kurt snapped, before opening the door.

"Kurt" Rachel tried again.  
Kurt slammed the door after him in response.  
Rachel turned to look at Santana and Brody, they glared in response. She gulped nervously, she had really screwed up.

**KxS**

Sebastian heard the knocking and walked over to open his door. He was met with the sight of Kurt with tears in his eyes and an outfit in his hands.

"I know I'm early, I just couldn't stay there. I had to get out. I'm sorry" Kurt stammered before throwing himself on Sebastian.  
Sebastian caught him in shock, he felt Kurt's body shake with repressed sobs before he gave in and broke down in tears.  
Sebastian clutched him closer.

**KxS**

**That's it, hope you enjoyed, it was an intense chapter. ****Next chapter will be pretty important too, also hope you spotted the development with Kurtbastian.  
****Till next time...**


	7. We could become two into one

**First off thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed since last chapter. This chapter is the one that will start to move things along for Kurt and Sebastian. ****I'm excited to see how it all plays out, I have great ideas and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Title is from 'Deep' – Nine Inch Nails**

_All I can do  
Driving on through  
Into you  
Deep [x8]_

_You're slipping through_  
_I come into_  
_Into you_  
_Deep [x8]_

_**We could become  
Two into one**_  
_Leave this behind_  
_Over and done_  
_Everything new_  
_I'm coming through_  
_Into you_

**KxS**

Sebastian managed to move Kurt to the couch, while keeping an arm wrapped around him. Once they had sat down with Kurt's head on his shoulder, Sebastian decided to find out what had happened.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's stupid" Kurt mumbled, reaching up to grab a fist full of Sebastian's shirt.

"It's obviously not with the way it's made you feel" Sebastian argued.

"Ok, well Rachel and I were talking about you actually and she said that she thinks you're a bad influence and told me to stop hanging out with you. I refused of course" Kurt began, Sebastian nodded in understanding, ignoring his urge to go and yell at Kurt's meddling flatmate.

"And well she told me I'll end up a slut like you. It just hurt to hear it because you don't deserve that and I still haven't quite built up an armour against the slut shaming but even though she doesn't know I'm sleeping around, it still felt like she was attacking me and if she did know she would say worse things" Kurt finished then looked downwards, trying to push back more tears.

"Kurt, you know that you're not a slut" Sebastian said, pulling Kurt closer. "Don't let anyone make you feel bad for enjoying sex and you don't have to worry about me I've heard worse"

"Still, it doesn't make it right. How do you deal with it? I know I asked last time but I'm seriously struggling to not let things not hurt me, like the names and the guys who get so mad at me for just wanting one night" Kurt muttered, reaching up and pulling at his hair in frustration.

"It's different for some people but don't take offence to this though, maybe you're just not the type who can have sex without meaning. Have you ever thought of that" Sebastian stated.

"What?" Kurt questioned, sitting up and turning to face Sebastian properly.

"You have values Kurt, I know you're pushing these guys away because you want to protect yourself but I can see how hard it is for you to keep this casual sex going without the name calling and clingy men bothering you" Sebastian explained.

Kurt just stared at Sebastian who held his gaze before he turned forward again, slight heat coiling his body. Kurt reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand and linked their fingers together.  
"You think I'm forcing myself to want this?" Kurt asked, shifting closer.

Sebastian looked down, swallowing as he found himself staring at Kurt's lips. "Not forcing, you enjoy the sex but I think the fact you are sleeping with a new person each time is maybe taking its toll. You went from a relationship to complete constant one night stands. I don't know if you've given yourself time to heal properly" Sebastian said, flickering his eye's away from Kurt's lips.

"I like fucking different guys every time" Kurt said. "and I've dealt with my break up just fine. I wish people would stop thinking that I'm not ok and that I'm going to fall apart" Kurt snapped, removing himself from Sebastian's grasp and getting up, he grabbed his clothes that had landed on the coffee table and stalked towards the bathroom.

"All I'm saying is maybe you should take a break until you feel you can go into this thing without getting hurt from the name calling" Sebastian exclaimed, following Kurt to the bathroom and grabbing his arm before he went inside.

"I don't feel down and the name calling isn't a problem unless I let it get to me, like every other insult I've heard in the past, I'll ignore it and it won't get to me also stop assuming I need to stop sleeping around" Kurt snapped. "You're supposed to be my friend and wingman, why are you trying to make me feel something. I'm not supposed to feel anything for any of the guys I fuck, that's why it's meaningless sex. It has no meaning, it's empty. Like me"

"Kurt" Sebastian started, his heart clenching at the despair on Kurt's face.  
Kurt scowled, storming inside and slamming the door shut after him then locking it.

"Kurt" Sebastian tried again.

"Fuck off" Kurt retorted. Sebastian sighed before turning and heading back over to the couch.

He waited for a ten minutes before Kurt emerged, running a hand through his hair and wearing his new outfit. He dumped his original one on the table and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to change?" Kurt demanded.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing" Sebastian asked.

Kurt just sighed and walked over and sat down, he turned to look at Sebastian before leaning forward and hugging him.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear before pulling back and leaning against the couch.

"Look maybe I shouldn't be telling you what to do, it's just you are getting so hurt and I feel maybe taking a break would help you heal more" Sebastian said.

"Taking a break won't make a difference, if I'm going to learn to not let these names get to me then I need to keep going and adapt to it. I choose to have casual sex and I need to realise that not everyone will be ok with the choice I make but it's my body and fuck what anyone else thinks" Kurt retorted before facing Sebastian again.

Sebastian smiled, he felt an urge to touch Kurt's face and before he could stop himself, he was reaching up and brushing a thumb along Kurt's cheek bone. Kurt was staring at him in surprise, Sebastian quickly removed his fingers from Kurt's face.  
"Sorry you had an eyelash" Sebastian lied, looking away.

"Oh" Kurt managed, wondering why his skin was still tingling.

Sebastian chanced looking again and noticed Kurt was staring at him with a slight dazed expression. "Kurt" Sebastian managed to say, his heart starting to beat a bit faster, Kurt blinked before launching forward and smashing his lips against Sebastian's.

"Mpth" Sebastian gasped at the contact as Kurt's mouth pressed harder against his own, he reached up and tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and pulled. Kurt responded by sliding his lips along Sebastians then lightly sucking on his bottom lip, Sebastian let out a breathy moan and parted his lips so Kurt could get better access.

Kurt tilted his head and let Sebastian's lower lip go with a soft pop before angling his head and pressing their lips together more firmly before darting his tongue out to lick along the seam of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian parted his lips and allowed Kurt's tongue to slide inside and glide against his own, he felt Kurt's fingers lightly dance along his stomach before they pressed palm flat on the small amount of skin showing from where his shirt had ridden up. Kurt's hand started to slide slightly lower as his tongue tangled with Sebastian's own and their breathing became harsher.

Sebastian removed his mouth from Kurt's, before starting to nip and trail kisses along his jaw line. Kurt angled his head for more while letting out a breathy gasp. Sebastian tightened his hand in Kurt's hair and used his other hand to cup Kurt's arse while Kurt reached down with the hand that had been on Sebastian's stomach to cup him through his jeans. Sebastian groaned in response, he was so hard and his jeans were feeling constricting.

"Bas" Kurt gasped, squeezing him thorough his jeans and gripping Sebastian's neck with his other hand. Sebastian groaned in response and moved the hand placed on Kurt's arse to touch the hard-line of Kurt's cock through his jeans. Sebastian was just moving his lips down Kurt's jaw line to start sucking a Hickey on his neck when Kurt's phone rang and interrupted their moment.

The haze disappeared as Kurt gasped, pulling himself up off the couch and away from Sebastian while trying to get his breathing under control. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed 'Accept'.

"Kurt, are you coming back. Rachel won't stop bitching" Santana demanded from the other end.

Sebastian's head thunked against the back of the couch, cursing Santana's timing.

"Sorry be there soon. Are you ready to go" Kurt asked, avoiding looking at Sebastian and ignoring the strange urge to continue where they left off.

"Yep, see you soon" Santana stated before hanging up. Kurt put his phone away then turned to face Sebastian.

"I don't know what came over me. We're friends" Kurt stressed, looking away from Sebastian as he looked too tempting and it was confusing him. "I was not thinking clearly" Kurt finished once he had got a hold of himself.

Sebastian just nodded. "It's fine, was just a moment of weakness and besides friends kiss all the time" he joked, his stomach doing a slight jolt which he ignored.

Kurt turned to look at him and gave a small smile. Sebastian smiled back. They locked eye's for a bit longer before Kurt stood up and offered Sebastian his hand.

"Let's go get Santana and go clubbing" Kurt said.

Sebastian laughed lightly before accepting the hand and allowing himself to be pulled up before they left his apartment for their usual Friday activity. Neither wanting to acknowledge the change between them.

**KxS**

Once they arrived at Kurt's apartment and Kurt had texted Santana that they had arrived, they were left to notice the awkward silence fallen over them.

"This isn't weird is it" Sebastian said, glancing at Kurt who was leaning by the door.

"No, it will only be weird if we make it weird" Kurt replied, the door swung open before Sebastian could say anything else and Santana followed by Brody came out.

"Brody just listen to me, he isn't a good enough person to be friends with Kurt" Rachel shouted, hurrying over to Brody before he closed the door.

"For the millionth time, Leave it Rachel" Brody snapped, walking over to the elevator and stabbing at the button in anger. Rachel let out a huff before turning and storming back inside after slamming the apartment door shut behind her.

"She's been like that since you left" Santana said, watching Brody getting on the elevator, he waved at them and gave Sebastian and Kurt an apologetic look before the doors shut.

"I don't know why she has to have such a problem with me being friends with Sebastian, her comment was out of line" Kurt retorted then he eyed Santana's outfit critically. Sebastian didn't comment, he seemed to be in a world of his own. He snapped out of it quickly but made no attempt to explain why he was zoning out.

"Well she's a know it all bitch" Santana snipped and Sebastian smirked, Santana did a half twirl to show off her clothes before stopping and pointing at herself.

"This fine?" she asked, referring to her outfit.

"It's good, let's go" Kurt responded and walked on ahead to the elevator, he was going to have to have words with Rachel tomorrow but for now he was going to enjoy his night and pretend things weren't complicated.

Fifteen minutes later and they were at Destiny, waiting at the bar to order a drink.

"That bouncer seemed to like you, Kurt" Santana commented as they waited.  
Kurt just grinned coyly in response.

"Course he did" Sebastian mumbled, the bouncer always gave him a quick once over where as he leered at Kurt, though Sebastian wasn't sure why he always got so jealous over it. It had to be the fact that Kurt was getting more attention, not the fact that he hated seeing Kurt getting leered at because he felt a weird feeling of possesion.

"So how often do you come here?" Santana asked.

"Often enough, there is another place I go but this one is a lot more appealing, right Bas?" Kurt said, nodding in Sebastian's direction. He was spacing out again. Kurt leaned forward and waved his hand in Sebastian's face, Kurt then noticed as Sebastian quickly blinked then looked away that he had been staring at Kurt's lips.

"You ok?" Santana asked, nudging Sebastian who just nodded before he turned to find a barman.

"Is something going on?" Santana asked curiously.

Kurt just shock his head no in response.

"Well what's the story then, we hit the dance floor and see if there's any worthy people to dance with?" Santana asked.

"Well that and we help each other find fucks" Kurt replied, Sebastian nodded in agreement as the barman walked over to get their drink orders.

Santana looked impressed, Sebastian ordered them all Rum and Coke before they walked off to find a table. Once seated Kurt scanned the dance floor while Sebastian and Santana sipped their drinks.

"Do you have a game plan that you follow each time" Santana asked, placing down her glass. Kurt turned to face them and took a sip of his drink before answering. "We sit down and have a drink while checking out whose out on the floor, sometimes they come to us or we go to them but both of us need to make sure who ever we end up with is good enough"

"Sounds legit, there's one flaw though" Santana started.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked.

"You're gay so how are you going to pick chicks for me" Santana continued.

"Well this was a deal between us, you're observing tonight and well we might just see that you don't need help. You are welcome to use our techniques but well as for the hot ness value, you're on your own" Kurt answered, Sebastian laughed in response.

"What ever, I've already seen a few chicks I'd bang" Santana retorted, ignoring their teasing.

"Where?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Hey don't be smart. There's one over there" Santana drawled, lifting her glass and waving it slowly towards where a girl was leaning against the bar.

"I dare you to ask her to dance" Kurt said then he smirked at Sebastian, remembering his failure to get a guy to dance with him. Sebastian rolled his eye's in response and mumbled 'Show off' under his breath.

"Are you planning something?" Santana demanded, narrowing her eye's at them.

"No, don't be paranoid. I'm just remembering when Bas tried to ask this guy out last time and got turned down only for the same guy to ask me to dance. The guy turned out to be a weirdo but that's not my point" Kurt said.

"What is your point?" Santana asked, playing with the straw from her drink between her fingers.

"Well you're basically the female version of him. You're both cunning and very flirty" Kurt said. "So you'll go over and ask her out but she will be too intimated by you and refuse only to go and ask someone else"

Santana just blinked at him, Sebastian laughed at her expression and she shot him a glare. Once she recovered from the shock of Kurt's advice and the fact he sounded like an expert, she asked him; "So what you're saying is I need to wait for her to come to me"

"Precisely" Kurt responded before taking a sip of his drink, he then grinned as he looked over her shoulder and noticed the same girl they were discussing coming over to them.

'Hey gorgeous" she said.

"Hey" Santana said back, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes. Kurt would have laughed as it looked ridiculous but he didn't want to make Santana angry. As Sebastian didn't know this, he laughed instead and earned an elbow in the ribs from Santana. His laughter stopped quickly. Kurt shock his head at Sebastian who just grinned back. Then, once again they locked gazes.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you" the girl suddenly said, breaking Kurt from his staring match with Sebastian; whose face had now turned unreadable.

"Then who were you talking too?" Santana demanded, her face turning furious.

Kurt hoped this girl knew what she was in for, he was about to intervene before it got ugly but the girl was staring at him with a crazy flirty face and his stomach dropped.

"I was talking to you, cutie" she said, moving closer before placing a hand on his arm, Kurt felt bile rise in his throat.

Sebastian burst into laughter, actual tears going down his face. Kurt would have snapped at him but his body was frozen, he was actually disturbed and also weirdly kind of flattered way below the disturbing feelings. He felt that maybe just maybe he didn't have that hard luck of the gay face that Sebastian used to say. With that thought, Kurt finally decided to say something.

"You realize this is a gay bar right" he managed to say. The girl just giggled, Sebastian was still laughing and Santana was seething.

"Oh come on, straight people go to gay bars. I'm straight, I'm just here to go with my best guy mate who didn't want to come here by himself. So do you want to dance" the girl asked.

"No I don't, I'm gay" Kurt said, he was beginning to get creeped out by her hand still being on his arm and the fact she was moving closer.

"You don't look gay" she purred, trailing her hand down lower.

"He is and so am I" Sebastian spoke up. Kurt shot him a grateful look.

Sebastian nodded before he walked over and gripped her hand and pulled it free. "Keep your claws off my boyfriend slut" he snapped.

"What, I didn't know, you should have said" she hurried before quickly leaving.

"That was horrid, why didn't you say something earlier" Kurt snapped, his skin burning from her touch.

"And miss the show." Sebastian said, smirking. "_You don't look gay_" Sebastian imitated. Kurt glared at him and smacked his arm hard. Sebastian just laughed harder.

"Oh shut up" Kurt snapped, suddenly starting to see the funny side but refusing to laugh in front of Sebastian.

"I can't believe Kurt got hit on by a girl before me" Santana suddenly said, her scowl still in place.

Kurt couldn't hold back any more and started laughing, Sebastian grinned back while Santana quickly threw her glass back before storming to the bar.

"Classic" Sebastian said, grinning at Kurt whose laughter had slowly died down.

"What" Kurt said, Sebastian was still staring but he looked starry eyed.

"Nothing, you just have a nice laugh" Sebastian replied before staring at the table.

Kurt felt a weird thrill of pleasure run down his spine but ignored it, instead choosing to finish his drink and hope Santana hadn't gone and killed the girl from before.

"Just getting another drink" Kurt said over his shoulder as he made his way to the bar, Sebastian quickly finished his drink before following.

Santana wasn't getting arrested for murder but she was making out with an attractive girl at the bar, who oddly looked a lot like Brittany. Kurt felt a sad pang in his heart but decided not to comment, if this was Santana's way of coping then who was he to judge but if it became a pattern, he would have to intervene.

"She's having fun" Sebastian said, coming up to stand next to him. Kurt nodded before turning to the bar to order another Rum and Coke.

**KxS**

Santana ended up disappearing into the bathrooms with the blonde girl, Kurt wasn't having much luck getting hit on but Sebastian was dancing with a semi attractive man. Kurt wondered if waiting for them to come to you was a stupid idea as so far he only had some weird guy who smelled and dressed badly, hit on him.

"Screw it, I'll find my hook up" Kurt snapped to himself before walking over to the nearest attractive guy and dancing near him. The attractive guy grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. 'Success' Kurt thought.

"Got a name sexy" the man purred in his ear, grinding his hips against Kurt's arse.

Kurt bit back the retort 'of course everyone has a name, are you an idiot' and instead said "It's Kurt"

"What a sexy name, it's a sexy as your body" the man said, Kurt almost laughed at how lame this man's flirting was. "My name is James" The awful flirter, aka James said.

"Hey James" Kurt said, turning to face him.

"Hey gorgeous" James responded before leaning down and kissing Kurt, who instantly went stiff. James was a terrible kisser, his lips were litteraly all over Kurt's in a sloppy way and he was almost drooling on Kurt's face so much that it was sliding down his chin. Kurt felt vomit starting to make its way up, he quickly pushed James away before wiping his chin.

"Fuck learn to swallow, I never forget" Kurt snapped.

"Sorry" James said. Kurt just scowled and stormed off, not noticing Sebastian's look of concern. Kurt made his way to the men's bathroom, kicking open a stall and slamming it shut before falling to his knees and throwing up. 'Fuck' Kurt thought as he threw up, the night's events hadn't been easy to stomach.

"Kurt" Sebastian's voice floated through from the other side. Kurt spat any remaining taste from his mouth before he stood up on shaking legs and walked over to unlock the door. Sebastian opened it and grabbed Kurt's arm gently and led him over to the sink. Kurt leant over and washed his mouth out before standing and leaning against the sink.

"You alright" Sebastian asked in concern.

"Yeah just almost drowned in spit" Kurt retorted.

Sebastian patted his arm sympathetically.

"It's not your night is it" he said, giving Kurt a gentle smile.

"You could say that" Kurt sighed, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Maybe we should go home and you could take my advice and have a break this week" Sebastian suggested.

"Fine, but we have to go get Santana when she's ready" Kurt said, removing his head from Sebastian's shoulder and smiling at him. Sebastian nodded and they left the bathroom

**KxS**

It didn't take long to find Santana as she was back at the bar nursing a cocktail.

"We're heading off now Tana" Kurt said when they reached her.

"Together?" she asked, eyeing them in interest. They did seem quite close the last few hours despite claiming to be here for other guys.

"No, don't be silly" Kurt responded, not noticing Sebastian's look of hurt. Santana did but chose to say nothing.

"Ok well I'll finish this then we can go, that chick I fucked was pretty good but reminded me too much of Britt. I must have hit on her for that reason without realising it" Santana said, her eye's turning misty. Kurt nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand before taking a seat.

"What the heck is that drink anyway" Sebastian asked, referring to what Santana was drinking.

"Pina colada, I've always liked the song so thought why not" Santana responded, taking a sip. "Want some?" she asked, pushing the drink over to Sebastian, who shrugged and took a tentative sip before his eye's lit up and he took another before pushing it back to her.

"It's good shit, right" Santana said, grinning.

"Duh" Sebastian responded and laughed, Santana giggled along with him.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head at their antics. He was glad they were getting along, he had meant what he had said when he told them they were alike and to see them laughing together had him hopeful they would become good friends. Rachel had made it clear she didn't like Sebastian but Kurt was glad to see Santana making a genuine effort to get along with him without judging him for past mistakes.

"Ok donezo, let's go get our munchies on" Santana declared, breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"Cool, where should we go?" Sebastian asked as they got off their seats to head for the door, Kurt got up and followed them. Happy to just observe.

"I'm craving chips" Santana said and with that they made their way to the nearest fast food shop to get their food, they ate while making small talk.

Kurt had started the conversation about the most terrible songs their Glee clubs had covered and Blaine's rendition of 'When I get you alone' by Thickie was mentioned. Santana had laughed at his comment on how much of a hypocrite Blaine had been after Sebastian sung 'I want you back' and said the Warblers were not being classy like they used to be when he had been the one to preform a song discussing sex toys a year earlier. Sebastian had been shocked as Blaine had pretty much slut shamed him that day, after that the conversation veered off to 'Rachel's most annoying living habits' which Kurt has also started as he had a feeling Santana would move in with them when she had found a job and enrolled in the next semester at a New York School.

They arrived home and Santana was well informed of Rachel's crazy rituals which included 'not leaving anything lying around' and 'turning off all power switches every night'. They reached Kurt's door and Sebastian turned to face Santana.

"Are you sure you want to move in there now" he said, nodding at Kurt's apartment.

"Well I don't know anyone else in the city and despite her crazy, Rachel is my friend" Santana responded. "Besides it won't be till I find a job and get enrolled in school, I applied for a few places before I came to visit and I'm going to job hunt over the next few days before going home Thursday"

"You know me" Sebastian said, referring to her earlier comment. Kurt looked back and forth in interest, wondering where Sebastian was going with this.

"Yeah of course, what are you saying" Santana said.

"You can move in with me" Sebastian answered "I have two rooms and the other one is really empty and my rent is too high for just me, I was about advertise online to find a room mate but this is perfect timing also I might know somewhere you could work"

"Wow that's really nice of you, Kurt and Rachel don't have much space and would have to move all their stuff around. What's the job?" Santana said.

Kurt was looking at Sebastian in surprise and awe at his offer, he could also imagine the hectic lifestyle their flat would have.

"It's at my Uncle's wife Angela's clothing shop" Sebastian replied. "someone is leaving to move over seas in two weeks and there isn't an add up yet for the posistion so you would be getting in first"

"How did you hear about that?" Kurt asked, impressed with how thoughtful Sebastian was being. He couldn't explain the odd feeling of attraction coming back again full force.

"My Uncle was talking to Angela about it the other day at lunch, I over heard them and well just remembered now. The shop is only a block away and is called 'Clothes fit'" Sebastian said.

Santana grinned and turned to Kurt who was smiling at Sebastian. Santana smirked at this, something was definitely going on here.

"So would you be ok if I moved in with Sebastian, promise to not steal him off you" Santana joked. Kurt laughed sarcastically back then grinned.

"That's fine, you'll still be living in the same building and we can have drinks at your place and maybe dinner at mine. It will be so fun" Kurt said, getting excited.

"Calm down" Santana said, shaking her head.

"Well I should get to bed, got a busy week for work" Sebastian stated before hugging Kurt then Santana than walking off.

"Night" Kurt called out after him then turned and let himself inside, Santana followed him before walking over to the couch and collapsing on it.

"Night Santana" Kurt said.

"Night" she replied.

**KxS**

The following week passed by quite quickly. Work had winded down for Kurt but the opposite for Sebastian as there was a big case that had come up and his free time was spent being everyone's runner. This meant they had only had time to see each other the odd mornings when they bumped into each other. Santana had left Thursday morning after applying for the job Sebastian offered and actually getting it, she would be back in a week. Kurt was tempted to be smart about Santana having no experience and how un realistic it was getting the job so easily, like she had said about him when he had first got his job but his happiness outweighed that and he stopped himself.

Rachel hadn't brought up the fight but she had said a fast apology by the encouragement of Brody, who had stood next to her. Kurt didn't want to cause more drama so he had accepted her apology, he really was glad Brody was around. He was actually really good for Rachel. Rachel had wanted to flip out when she found out Santana was going to live with Sebastian but had calmed down when Brody had explained that it was Santana's choice and they would still see each other.

Once the dust had settled and Santana had left, Kurt decided to pay a visit to Sebastian on the Thursday and bring him coffee on his lunch like he had done for Kurt last time.

"Knock knock" Kurt chimed from Sebastian's door, coffee's in hand. Sebastian looked up from his desk, his face had been creased in frustration but it all disappeared when he saw Kurt.

"Didn't you get a cup holder" he asked, opening the door.

Kurt walked in and placed the coffee's down before taking a seat and dropping his bag to the floor. "They'd ran out" he explained.

"True, thanks for this" Sebastian said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip before continuing "It's been hectic here"

"I can only guess" Kurt responded, taking a sip of his coffee, the door swung open and a middle-aged man walked in carrying files.

"Sebastian can you sort these by date" he said, dumping the files on the desk, turning to leave before stopping when he noticed Kurt.

"Am I interrupting something" the man asked Sebastian.

"No it's fine, Kurt this is my Uncle John, Uncle John, this is Kurt. He's an old friend and live's in the same building as me" Sebastian explained, Kurt didn't bother to correct on the fact they were never really friends till now.

"Oh nice to meet you. Sorry I got my hopes up and thought Sebastian had finally been tamed and gotten a boyfriend" John said, putting his hand forward to shake Kurt's. Kurt giggled, shaking John's hand before smiling at Sebastian. Sebastian just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now, Sebastian I want that file work done by 2" John said, waving and walking out of the office.

"He's nice" Kurt said, sipping his coffee. Sebastian didn't reply, his gaze was on Kurt's neck as he swallowed.

KxS

Friday night arrived and Kurt had picked an outfit to go out, Rachel was out at Brody's. Kurt may have forgiven her but he still found it hard to be around her just the two of them without being reminded of her harsh words. Kurt took out his phone and sent out a text to Sebastian about going out in half an hour. He received one saying Sebastian was too tired but maybe they could try tomorrow night.

Kurt dropped his phone on the bed and sighed, a part of him didn't want to go alone and wanted to wait but then the other part reminded him that he had gone out alone before Sebastian moved here. With that thought in mind, he changed and headed out to 'Destiny'

Kurt scanned the dance floor quickly when he arrived, before moving over towards the tables to get a seat. He was passing by a table on his way to a free one to sit at, when he heard a whistle. He thought he had imagined it till he felt someone grab his arm. Kurt turned to see an older man, in his late 40's leering at him and gripping his arm.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, irritation forming.

"Yeah, how much to take your pretty ass to a hotel room and fuck you senseless" the man said, leaning closer and breathing hotly in Kurt's ear.

"Excuse you, I'm not a man whore" Kurt snapped, trying to pull his arm free but the man gripped tighter. "This isn't a whore house" Kurt tried to say, panic clawing though his chest.

"I don't care, I'm making you an offer and by the looks of those lips and that ass, you could make a living fucking for cash" the man responded, grabbing Kurt's ass with his other hand. Kurt yelped and without thinking, threw his drink in the mans face.

"Bitch" the man snapped, digging his fingers into Kurt's arm.

"Let go" Kurt stammered, his heart thudding faster. This had never happened before and he didn't know what to do.

"Don't think so, I don't take no for an answer and I want your tight hole wrapped around my cock" the man retorted, gripping Kurt harder and starting to pull him by the arm towards the bathrooms. Kurt struggled, trying to pull his arm free but the man was too stong. Kurt looked around in panic but no one was sparing them a glance or they didn't know what to do. What was wrong with them, why was no one getting help.

"Help" Kurt shouted, this alerted the man behind the bar whose eye's widened and he quickly waved at someone by the door. Kurt gasped as the man gripping his arm started to twist it.

"Hey" a voice shouted, security came over and yanked them apart. Kurt was panting hard, tears springing into his eye's, he didn't even wait to see what would happen next. He took off, racing past the dancers, tears blurring his vision. He pushed past the bouncer, heading outside and collapsing against the next building, sobs shaking his frame.

Kurt looked up once his tears had subsided, he wiped his eyes and noticed the bottle shop across the road. Kurt then thought of Sebastian at home, with that in mind he made his way across the road. Kurt was nervous buying the alcohol in the bottle shop but the guy behind the counter was young and spent most of the time oggling Kurt as he was serving him. Kurt was too shaken to be flattered but he was glad that he hadn't been caught out with his fake ID.

After he got his alcohol, a bottle of Jagermeister. It looked a lot more appealing to drink straight then others. He headed to the apartment, reaching Sebastian's door in record time.

**KxS**

Sebastian was half watching 'How I met your mother' and half thinking about Kurt. Was he at home or did he go out alone. He hoped he was safe. Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it to see a puffy faced Kurt with a bottle of Jagermeister in his hand. Sebastian had a slight feeling of deja vu as Kurt sniffed before launching himself at Sebastian and crying onto his shoulder.

"Kurt what happened?" Sebastian asked, clutching Kurt tighter.

"This guy asked to pay me for sex, when I refused. He tried to drag me by force to have his way with me" Kurt whimpered.

Sebastian pulled Kurt back to look at him. "What a fucking cunt, are you going to be ok?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded. "Once I get drunk, yes" he replied

"Kurt, that isn't the answer" Sebastian trailed off, Kurt brushed past him and sat down on the couch. Sebastian shut the door and walked over to sit next to him.

"I know you're tired but can we just relax and drink here" Kurt said, handing the bottle to Sebastian, who opened it.

"I'm surprised you managed to get this, the gay bars tend to not be so fussy with ID as they want to be accepting but the bottle shops are stricter" Sebastian said, before taking a sip.

"The guy serving me was young and gay and flirted with me instead of asking for ID. I was too upset to even be flattered." Kurt responded

"Well that's the perk of being attractive, always getting hit on" Sebastian joked, nudging Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled softly, leaning against Sebastian.

"You think I'm attractive" Kurt said.

Sebastian chuckled and handed the Jagermeister to Kurt who took off the lid before taking a sip.

"Good huh?" Sebastian asked, taking the bottle back and taking another sip.

This carried on for a few more minutes before Kurt stood up and held his hand out to Sebastian, who looked confused.

"Let's dance" Kurt said, Sebastian took Kurt's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"There's no music" Sebastian said, letting go of Kurt's hand to walk over to his iPod dock, he selected 'Turn me on' by David Guetta ft Nicki minaj.

Kurt grinned excitedly.

"I love this song" he exclaimed, Sebastian smiled in response before walking over and tugging Kurt closer by the hips.

_Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
Docta Docta, where you at?  
Give me something  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your loving  
You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

Kurt turned his body so his back was to Sebastian before he started to grind against him.

Sebastian swallowed, feeling himself growing hard. "Mmm" Kurt hummed, moving his hips slowly. He could feel Sebastian pressed against him, all of him.

_My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

"Kurt" Sebastian groaned, reaching forward and gripping his hips tight.

"Bas" Kurt responded, pulling away and turning to face Sebastian.

They gazed at each other, eye's magnetized like so many times before.

Kurt stepped closer, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Sebastian's neck before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. Their mouths moulded, the kiss becoming more heated by the second. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips harder and pressed himself closer till he could feel his hard on touching Kurt's. Kurt whimpered against his mouth, Sebastian took advantage of Kurt's open mouth, sliding his tongue inside. They tangled their tongues together while slowly grinding against each other.

Kurt pulled his mouth free to slowly kiss down Sebastian's neck, who moaned in response before quickly stepping back. Kurt stared at him in confusion, panting slightly.

"What are we doing" Sebastian asked walking over and turning off the music before running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure why he was stopping what his body was wanting to keep going.

"Do we need to ask that, can't we just feel" Kurt responded, stepping closer again and tugging Sebastian till there was no space between them.

"I thought feelings weren't supposed to be involved" Sebastian said, wondering why he was still talking when Kurt was starting to grind against him again.

"Only if they are the wrong kind, let's just let ourselves be in the moment and in this moment now, I really want you to fuck me" Kurt whispered, his breath heating Sebastian's skin. Sebastian growled before gripping Kurt by the shirt and tugging him to the bedroom, all worry if they should or shouldn't do this gone by Kurt's one statement.

Kurt knew beyond the hazy part of his brain that doing this would lead to complicated feelings or could cause a strain on their friendship but the part that was winning was his desire and lust for Sebastian that had brewed slowly over time and wouldn't leave him alone. They had sexual tension, maybe having sex tonight would get rid of it and they could just go back to how it was before.

Kurt didn't listen to his inner voice telling him that this would happen again.

"Kurt" Sebastian moaned, pulling Kurt onto the bed. They rolled around till Sebastian was on top, pressing kisses down Kurt's jaw till he reached the collar of his shirt.

"Off" he murmured, tugging on the said garment.

Kurt sat up a bit, lifting the shirt over his head before falling back. Sebastian licked his lips, Kurt's chest was gorgeous. Pale with small pink nipples and a slight dusting of hair down his chest, also his abs were quite defined which was a turn on for Sebastian.

"Your turn" Kurt interrupted his thoughts.

Sebastian nodded, lifting his shirt off and casting it aside before leaning down and trailing his tongue over Kurt's collarbone before stopping at a nipple and sucking on it.

"Oh Fuck" Kurt gasped above him, a hand landing in Sebastian's hair and tugging on it. Sebastian groaned around Kurt's nipple, he loved having his hair pulled. Kurt gasped, his hips lifting up to grind against Sebastian's leg.

Sebastian pulled back and leant over to his side table to pull out the lube and a condom.

"Preference, top or bottom?" Sebastian questioned.

"I want to ride you" Kurt answered.

Sebastian liked that idea, he liked it a lot, with that answer he turned and clicked the cap off the lube before adding a generous amount to his fingers why Kurt tugged his pants off. Sebastian turned around in time to see Kurt kicking his jeans off before tugging on his hard and leaking cock.

"You were naked under the jeans" Sebastian swallowed.

Kurt just smiled seductively, slowly tugging on his cock more. Sebastian breathed in deeply before sliding down till he was level with said cock.

"Stop baby, I want to take care of you" Sebastian murmured, Kurt didn't comment on the pet name but did stop stroking. Sebastian licked his lips once in anticipation before swallowing down the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck" Kurt cried out, reaching down and holding Sebastian's hair. His mouth felt amazing.

Sebastian hummed around Kurt's dick while he moved his hand till his fingers covered in lube were lightly tracing Kurt's rim.

"Bas please" Kurt gasped above him.

Sebastian moaned and took pity on Kurt, slowly pushing his ring finger in to the first knuckle.

"More, I can take it" Kurt hissed, rocking his hips slowly. Sebastian sunk down on Kurt's cock more and slid in the finger till it was completely sheathed by Kurt's tight hole. He added a second finger and started to stretch him while sucking shallowly on Kurt's cock.

"Oh fuck" Kurt gasped, his fingers tightening in Sebastian's hair. He loved being fingered but had never been sucked off at the same time. It was so intense, he was enjoying ever second of it. Sebastian pulled off of Kurt's cock with a slight popping sound before trailing kisses along Kurt's hips at the same time as he crocked his fingers in search of the magical spot.

"There" Kurt cried out as Sebastian's fingers brushed that bundle of nerves.

"Ready gorgeous" Sebastian asked before kissing his way up Kurt's chest till they were eye level, his fingers still stretching Kurt open. Kurt wriggled his hips slowly.

"Yes please" Kurt responded, gasping as Sebastian stroked feather light over his prostate again.

Sebastian grinned and removed his fingers, Kurt whined at the loss.

"Don't worry, you'll be full again soon" Sebastian said, turning over and grabbing the condom before ripping the packet open and sliding the condom onto his cock which throbbed in need.

"On your back" Kurt spoke up when Sebastian was ready. Sebastian felt heat run through his body at those words. Sebastian lay on his back and Kurt straddled him, his ass hovering over Sebastian's cock.

"Ready" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded and that was all the warning he got before his cock was trapped between tight heat.

"Fuck so tight" Sebastian groaned. Kurt didn't reply instead kept sliding down till Sebastian was ball's deep inside. "You feel so good" Sebastian managed to say.

"So do you, feel so full" Kurt gasped before he started to lift himself up and down, getting a rhythm going.

"That's it baby, ride my cock" Sebastian said, gripping Kurt's hips hard.

"You love the porn speak don't you" Kurt quipped, picking up the pace and working his muscles. Sometime's being a former cheerleader came in handy.

"Just ride me, fuck" Sebastian grunted out, snapping his hips up and causing Kurt to whimper in response."You're so hard for me" Sebastian said, eyeing Kurt's leaking cock.

Kurt pressed his hands onto Sebastian's chest to hold on before he begun to bounce up and down faster.

"Oh fuck Kurt" Sebastian shouted out, snapping his hips up to meet Kurt pace.

"Yeah you are" Kurt panted, slamming down harder. His body on vibrate.

"I'm so close" Sebastian stammered, his nails digging into Kurt's hips as Kurt bounced faster at his words.

"Yeah, you gonna come in my ass so I can feel your cock pulsate inside me" Kurt responded, leaning down and sucking lightly on Sebastian's neck.

"Seriously" Sebastian said, lifting a hand up to tug Kurt's head closer to his, so their mouths could attach.

"You're not the only one with the bad porn dialogue" Kurt managed to say between kisses.

"Fuck fuck" Sebastian began, his hips snapping up harder and his finger's tightening in Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled back and pressed one leg on either side of Sebastian's shoulders to change the angle. Sebastian's hips slammed up faster causing his cock to hit Kurt's prostate.

"Oh fuck, right there" Kurt yelled out, his cock throbbing in response.

"There" Sebastian responded, snapping up harder and pressing more on Kurt's hotspot.

"Yeah. That's it" Kurt gasped out, the coil in his abdomen starting to tighten. He could feel the beginnings of an intense orgasm starting, he just needed something more to get him there. As if reading his mind, Sebastian lifted his other hand off Kurt's hip and gripped his cock, stroking hard and fast. It was a little dry but Kurt's pre come slowly started to make the slide easier.

"Gonna come for me baby, all over my chest" Sebastian demanded, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and slamming into Kurt's prostate so hard that he saw stars.

"Almost" Kurt gasped out, grinding down and snapping his hips so he could ride Sebastian's cock and fuck into his fist at the same time.

"Yeah come on" Sebastian urged him. His eyes dark and chest flooded with arousal. "I want to see"

The comment from Sebastian and combination of his cock and prostate being simulated brought him over the edge. He rode harder reaching his climax, panting and gasping as the coil in his abdomen snapped and his vision whitened for a second as he had the most intense orgasm of his life to date. His cock pulsated in Sebastian's hand as he spilled over Sebastian's fist. Sebastian stroked him though it, milking him till the last line of come had landed on Sebastian's stomach. He removed his fingers when he felt Kurt going soft and placed his hand back on Kurt's hip.

Kurt fell forward, tucking his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. He panted harshly trying to get his breathing back till he became aware of Sebastian still hard inside him.

"Sorry" Kurt mummered. "Mine was kind of intense and I felt dizzy from it. Good dizzy"

Sebastian wasn't offended, in fact he would have come just from seeing Kurt coming but slight panic had set in when Kurt had swayed and landed on his chest. This had stopped his orgasm, as he'd been worried Kurt had passed out. Though his ego was sort of shining too. He could feel his orgasm coming back as he felt Kurt's ass still slightly twitching in the aftershocks.

"It's ok, I'm still close" Sebastian said, fucking up into Kurt harder.

"Good" Kurt gasped and started to lift himself up and down despite the fact he was sensitive. He wanted to get Sebastian off badly.

"That's it, so close baby" Sebastian gasped out, snapping up faster.

"Come for me Bas" Kurt responded, he was getting a slight thrill out of the pet names which he probably shouldnt.

"Fuck, oh I'm going to...Kurt" Sebastian gasped, his hands gripping Kurt's hips tighter as he snapped up into Kurt's hole a few more times before pausing as his orgasm washed over him and he came in Kurt's ass.

"Feels so good" Kurt gasped as he felt Sebastian pulsating inside him. Kurt leaned down and kissed Sebastian's jaw softly as he panted and came down. Kurt slowly lifted up and dropped down beside Sebastian, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

"Wow" Sebastian said after a while, his body still twitching in the after shocks.

"Mmm" Kurt said, starting to feel sleepy and sedated.

"Tired" Sebastian whispered, Kurt didn't respond.

Sebastian turned over to see Kurt asleep, a soft smile on his face. Sebastian took off the condom, throwing it in the bin. He managed to grab a tissue without moving Kurt too much before he cleaned them up. After disposing of the tissue, he pulled the sheets up and over them, tugging Kurt till his head was on his shoulder again then he kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Night" Sebastian whispered before he drifted off.

**KxS**

**That's it for Chapter 7, hope you enjoyed this chapter.****The ending was so much fun but so much stress. This is a big moment for them and as I said above, will set everything else in motion. ****So lot's to look forward too.**

**Any way let me know what you thought.**

**Till next time..**

**Rach x**


	8. This heart will start a riot

**I am so happy to see such a positive response to the last chapter.****Now things are going to get a bit interesting, this chapter will be giving you more details on Sebastian and of course Santana is living with him so expect to see a cute bonding scene with them.**

**I also will have chunks of the chapter dedicated to Sebastian's feelings and his P.O.V, I've been dropping hints on his feelings for a while but this chapter will really elaborate on them.****Also you may not like Kurt in some parts but remember he is doing what he thinks is best for himself, he is finding it easier to be in denial. ****For now things will be complicated but I promise not to drag out the drama or will I...you'll have to keep reading and find out..hehe**

**Anyway the chapter title is from 'That's what you get' by Paramore**

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
**This heart will start a riot** in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

**KxS**

Kurt sat on his bed, his heart beating fast and his head filled with a dull ache of an oncoming hang over. He had woken up and without giving himself time to panic, had raced back to his apartment after changing and now his thoughts were finally catching up with him. He had woken up naked next to Sebastian, he had not imagined last night, it had really happened, he had slept with Sebastian.

They were supposed to be friends but in his mind he had convinced himself that finding out if there was sexual tension was a good idea. Instead of helping, It made things more complicated. He knew now what faces Sebastian made when he came, how he sounded and he couldn't erase it from his mind. The touch of Sebastian's fingers imprinted into his skin and his lips still tingled from the memory of the kisses. There was a dull ache in his arse, a reminder of how hard he had been fucked the night before.

Kurt knew he had to stay away from Sebastian untill he could find a way to cope with his weird reactions, he wasn't supposed to still be thinking about what had happened. It was supposed to be a fuck to get rid of the tension not a fuck that created more. He had made up his mind, he was going to avoid Sebastian and keep fucking the randoms. Sex was supposed to be casual now, he wasn't going to make it more than that. He wouldn't let himself get hurt again, he refused to. He was going to get past this and then he would talk to Sebastian again and everything would be fine.

**KxS**

Sebastian woke up to empty bed and felt slightly confused. He was sure Kurt had fallen asleep with him last night.

_Kurt fell asleep here last night._

That really happened.

Sebastian ran his fingers lightly over the space next to him, he had never let a guy sleep in his bed after sex. It was one of his rules. No matter how drunk he was or they were, he always left their place or kicked them out if they were at his. Made things less complicated. This was the first time he had been the one feeling hurt by someone leaving after sex, this was so new for him and he was confused about why it was such a big deal that Kurt had left.

It was just sex and Sebastian was used to sex without feelings and Kurt may be new to it but he was the one getting into a life of no strings fun also. So why was he so upset at being alone now.

Sebastian groaned and rubbed his face, waking up slowly and noticing the dull ache in his head. He should have seen this coming, Kurt had been on his mind so much lately and Sebastian found himself missing him when he wasn't around and caring for him like he wasn't supposed to. He treated Kurt as more than a friend and it was scaring him how strong his feelings were becoming, he wasn't a feeling's person. He was a fuck them and run person.

How had this happened? Sebastian knew the only way to deal with this and to hopefully continue on with their friendship while ignoring his weird feelings was to talk to Kurt.

So after having a quick break fast, he sent off a text asking if they could meet for lunch. He received no reply, this carried on well into the rest of Saturday and by that night, Sebastian was panicking. Why was Kurt avoiding him, it would only make what happened more complicated, the only way to move forward was to talk about it like mature adults.

It seemed Kurt didn't want to do that, as the rest of the week proved. Sebastian received no contact from Kurt. He didn't see him in the morning's before work and when he went over Wednesday to ask to talk to him after getting sick of all the unanswered texts and calls, Rachel didn't know why they were not talking. She did seem happy and didn't bother to cover that up but no matter how much Sebastian asked to see Kurt, Rachel refused saying he wanted space and apparently was stressed from work. It was a lie and it hurt that Kurt was so determined to avoid Sebastian that he felt he needed to lie.

Sebastian decided after he left Rachel's apartment, that if Kurt wanted space. He would give that to him.

Friday had arrived much quicker than Sebastian had expected, he had been so preoccupied with the Kurt drama, he had forgotten his offer of letting Santana move in with him. He had received a text on Wednesday night after he'd been rejected from trying to see Kurt and it had been from Santana saying she would arrive at 1pm on Friday and hoped that Sebastian was ready to hit the town that night. Sebastian wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain to her why he was now not talking to Kurt, he didn't think Kurt would want her to know. He wasn't sure if Kurt had told anyone.

Sebastian ending up asking his uncle for Friday off so he could get the place ready. He also needed to think of a way to get help from Santana in getting Kurt to stop avoiding him without reveling they had slept together. It hadn't taken him longer than a few hours to tidy up and by mid day he was ready for his new room-mate.

He was watching a marathon of 'Big bang Theory' when his doorbell went off, announcing her arrival.

"Hey the bitch has arrived" was the greeting he received when he opened the door.

"Hey" Sebastian replied, taking Santana's bag and following her into the living room.

"So where's my room?" she asked.

"The one that's not mine" Sebastian joked, even though he didn't feel like laughing. He hoped his mood went un noticed. He didn't want Santana to know how much Kurt not speaking to him was hurting.

"Sweet, looks decent enough. I'll just put my stuff away then once I've picked an outfit, we can go get Kurt and hit the clubs" Santana said, she turned to put her stuff on the ground.

Once she had placed the first lot down, she disappeared and came back with another lot of boxes.

"Do you need any help" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't take too long. I only have a few things with me. Getting the rest sent later" she replied.  
Sebastian nodded.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked, she had noticed something off when she had first walked in.

"I'm alright" Sebastian lied, picking at a loose thread on the couch.

"Liar, what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Kurt's just not really talking to me" Sebastian replied but didn't elaborate.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"I don't know why" Sebastian said quickly before hurrying into his room, Santana narrowed her eyes.  
She refused to believe he had no idea, she would find out what was going on.

**KxS**

It had been a slow week for Kurt while avoiding Sebastian, he had thrown himself into his work and every time he received a new text from Sebastian he had deleted it straight away. He felt bad but it was for the best, he couldn't face him yet and this way was easier. He would go out on friday and have casual sex then everything would be fine. Afterwards, he would text up Sebastian and say sorry and they could then go back to normal.

Kurt stopped getting texts and calls from Sebastian after he had shown up on Wednesday and been refused entry by Rachel. Kurt hadn't really told Rachel what was going on, all he had mentioned was that he wasn't talking to Sebastian as he didn't want distractions that week and for her to tell Sebastian to leave if he showed up. She did that and after Sebastian had left, asked Kurt what really happened but he refused to tell her the real reason. Talking about it would make it more real and would cause him to think about it. He also managed to convince Brody with the same flimsy excuse of needing space and ignoring Brody's questioning looks. He didn't need to be guilt tripped

He had hoped that this week would make him slowly forget the sex but instead he had dreamt of it every night since it had happened and still felt the ghosts of Sebastian's touch on his skin. He was going crazy, he hopped that Friday would erase it all and he could continue on with their friendship and not keep thinking about the way it had felt to have Sebastian fuck him into the mattress.

He was determined to go out and have some fun so by the time Friday night rolled round, he was really ready. He knew that Santana was now officially Sebastian's new room mate but until he had gone out and fucked someone, he couldn't be anywhere near Sebastian's apartment so unfortunately that meant avoiding Santana too. He had received a message from her asking about going out that night but he had hit ignore and instead carried on getting ready.

He finished styling his hair before leaving the apartment and managing to avoid questions from Rachel on where he was going.

He made it to 'Destiny' in around five minutes and spent an hour drinking at the bar. This was not how he usually did things, the most he drunk in a night was two drinks, Mostly to take the edge off. But tonight he couldn't bring himself to leave and instead kept drinking.

'What is wrong with me, I'm supposed to be fucking someone not having a pity party. Well since I'm getting drunk, may as well keep going then see if I can find someone later' Kurt thought in determination, drinking the rest of his vodka and soda before leaning forward to order another.

"Sorry sweetie, I've think you've had enough' the barman said. Kurt scowled and leant a bit further.

"Come on, just one more" Kurt purred, trying to butter up the bar man. The man shock his head in refusal.

"Sorry, think you need to cool off. Don't make me get security" he snapped.

Kurt stood up shakily and glared at him "Maybe I'll vomit and make room for more booze" he snipped before heading over to the bathrooms without waiting for a response. He was almost there when he felt his arm being tugged roughly in a different direction.

"Hey sexy remember me" a voice said near his ear, Kurt shivered in disgust and tried to pull himself free. The man tugged harder, turning him around so they were face to face. It was the same man who had tried to hurt him the last Friday.

"How about we try again, my offer still stands" he demanded, trying to grope Kurt's arse.

"I'm not interested" Kurt stammered, trying to pull free again.

"You don't have a choice. You're drunk which means you won't fight me" the man snapped.

**KXS**

"What do you think?" Santana asked, coming out her room and showing off her outfit for the night.

Sebastian looked up from his phone, he had been staring at it for awhile now, trying to decide whether he should text Kurt. The week of no contact from Kurt had been the longest of his life and he was getting sick of not knowing how fix everything.

"It's fine" he mumbled before looking back down at his phone.

"Ok seriously what's wrong?" Santana demanded, Sebastian had sulked since she had arrived and it was killing her buzz.

"Kurt and I slept together" Sebastian blurted out then instantly covered his mouth with his hand as if trying to take back what he had said.

Santana's eyes went wide, she was not expecting that but she wasn't surprised as she had seen the sexual energy between the two last time.

"When?" Santana asked after shaking off her shock.

"Last Friday" he answered, looking up at her and sighing. "That's why he won't talk to me, I woke up the next morning and he had left and hasn't contacted me since. I just want to talk and try to go back to the way things were but I can't if he keeps avoiding me. It's killing me that he won't talk to me" Sebastian said, his voice slightly choking up towards the end of his speech. He blinked back tears and willed himself not to cry over this. He didn't cry over anything and he wasn't going to start now.

"You like him" Santana suddenly said.

"What, no I don't" Sebastian replied, avoiding Santana's eyes and suddenly getting nervous.

"Don't bull shit me" Santana said, eyeing him sceptically.

"I don't know what I feel" Sebastian snapped.

Santana just stared at him, silently judging him. It was un nerving but he stared back refusing to back down and admit anything. They stayed like that for a short time before the phone rung interrupting them.

KxS

Kurt managed to yank his arm free before quickly kicking the man in the balls and raced off towards the bathroom without waiting for his reaction. He hurried into a stall and locked the door. He put down the seat before sitting down and putting his head in his hands. The bathroom door suddenly crashed open, Kurt took in an intake of breath and closed his eyes as he heard foot steps.

"Where are you? You fucking tease" the man snapped from the other side. Kurt pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arm's around himself.

"Fucking hell" the man shouted, kicking a door before storming out, the bathroom door slamming closed behind him. Kurt let out a breath and blinked back tears, visibly shaken. He needed help. Kurt reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and before he could stop himself, called the one person he wanted to talk to but knew he shouldn't

Sebastian.

KxS

"Kurt" Sebastian said into the phone as soon as he had clicked accept. His heart had raced when the phone had rung and revealed Kurt on the screen. Santana was watching his reaction carefully but he avoiding her eyes.

"Bas" Kurt's broken voice replied. Sebastian's heart did a jolt at hearing Kurt say his nickname but he ignored it.

"What's wrong, are you ok" he asked, panic rising to the surface.

Santana's ears perked up and she walked over to him.

"I'm so scared, help me Bas" Kurt stammered, his voice shaky.

"Kurt where are you" Sebastian demanded, stumbling over to the hook by the door and grabbing his keys. Santana followed, looking worried.

"Destiny, bathrooms. Please hurry Bas. I'm sorry. I just really need you" Kurt replied, a choked sob making its way out.

"I'm on my way, hold tight for me ok" Sebastian said, walking towards the elevator after locking the door, Santana hot on his heels.

"So, so tired" Kurt said sleepily.

"Kurt how much have you had to drink?" Sebastian asked, getting more worried.

"Not much" Kurt answered, the slight slur in his voice giving away the opposite.

"Kurt" Sebastian demanded, the doors to the lift opened and he stepped inside with Santana following.

"Mmm" Kurt said, his voice going drouzy.

"Kurt stay on the phone, I'm almost there" Sebastian said, he waited but there was no reply. It was silent for another second before he heard the sound of something loud on the other side like a clang followed by more silence. He pulled his phone away from his ear and noticed the call had disconnected. Kurt must have dropped his phone from passing out.

"We need to hurry, Kurt's passed out in the bathrooms and the phone cut out" Sebastian said, as they raced off the lift and out the doors of the apartment.

"He will be fine Sebastian" Santana said, trying to reassure him, he just felt more nervous.

"You don't know that" Sebastian responded, racing on ahead. Santana followed. Sebastian's feelings for Kurt were becoming clearer by the second.

**KxS**

Sebastian and Santana reached 'Destiny' in under five minutes and didn't waste time in rushing to the bathrooms. Santana ignored the other people protesting when she followed Sebastian into the bathrooms also she wondered how rare it was to see a girl following a guy into the toilets at this club.

"Kurt" Sebastian questioned, looking around when they were inside.

Santana bent down and scanned under the doors, she spied a body under the last stall and nodded at Sebastian that she had found Kurt, well she hoped she had. Sebastian tried the door but it was locked and he swore under his breath before kicking the door.

"Fuck, that always seems to work in the movies" he snapped when the door didn't burst open.

"Maybe we can get security to break the door open" Santana suggested. Sebastian didn't argue so she walked over to the exit but stopped when she noticed Sebastian's ears were perking up, as he pressed against the door.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I heard a groan" Sebastian replied, bending down and peeking under the door.

"Kurt" Santana yelled.

"Tana" Santana heard clearly, it sounded disoriented but it proved Kurt was awake, they needed to get him home to bed before he collapsed again.

"Kurt, it's Bas open the door" Sebastian commanded, standing up and crossing his fingers. He heard another groan then shuffling and a click before the door opened and revealed a very drunk Kurt on the other side. He was clutching his phone and swaying. "We need to get you home" Sebastian said gently, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt didn't protest, he simply pocketed his phone and leant his head on Sebastian's shoulder, allowing himself to be led towards the door.

"You look good" Santana joked. Sebastian glared at her but she just smirked.

Kurt pulled away from Sebastian, his eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, becoming concerned. Kurt didn't reply but he got his answer when Kurt simply turned and raced over to the same stall, quickly lifting up the lid before vomiting into the toilet.

"EW" Santana said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Sebastian ignored her and walked over to help Kurt up when he was done. Kurt slowly stood up and flushed the toilet then turned around, swaying slightly and blinking.

"Better?" Sebastian asked. Kurt slowly nodded and made his way over to the sink to splash water on his face, he turned off the faucet then walked over to the door.

"Let's go put you to bed, we'll need to give you something to help you cope with the hang over" Sebastian suggested, before placing his arm over Kurt's shoulder to guide him home.

They left the club slowly, getting a look from the bouncer but they managed to dodge any integration.

The walk back was quiet apart from Kurt's drunken singing of 'Blackbird' at the top of his lungs and the odd stop so he could do some random single ladies dances that Sebastian found himself getting turned on by. After twenty minutes of this and Santana almost hitting Kurt, they had finally made it to Sebastian's door.

Sebastian struggled with keeping Kurt upright while trying to grab his key, he also felt a sense of deja vu.

"Need help?" Santana asked, glancing at Kurt who was giggling and mentioning how Santana looked like she was dressed like Jenifer Lopez then laughing at the last name's being the same. "Shut it Hummel" Santana sneered then looked at Sebastian, he had found his key's and was unlocking the door.

"Could you get me a bowl from under the sink, for just incase and a wash cloth that's wet with warmish water" Sebastian requested, answering Santana's question. He managed to take off Kurt's shoes despite the fact he kept trying to wiggle free before he led Kurt towards his bed.

Santana nodded and left to do as he requested, Sebastian stopped Kurt by his bed, pulling back the sheets and comforter before lying Kurt down. Kurt didn't protest much, simply lay down and closed his eyes, proving he was on the verge of passing out. Sebastian had just pulled up the comforter over Kurt when he noticed that he in fact done just that. Sebastian also realised this was the second time in a week that Kurt was in his bed, except this time sex hadn't been before hand. He felt a slight warmth at the feeling of how right it felt tucking Kurt into bed spread through his bones, his heart beating slightly. He quickly tried to squash it down.

"Is he out of it?" Santana asked, arriving next to him and interrupting his musings, she had brought over a bowl and a wash cloth. Sebastian just nodded, taking the cloth and rolling it up before pressing it on Kurt's forehead. Santana watched Sebastian in interest but didn't comment. Her head was filling with when to bring up Sebastian's feelings again as now wasn't the time. Sebastian took the bowl then placed it on the side table before leaning down and taking the cloth off and pressing kiss to Kurt's forehead before turning and walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Santana was reeling from seeing Sebastian kissing Kurt on the forehead. He couldn't deny how he felt any more now. She had proof, he liked Kurt. Sebastian walked over and placed the glass by Kurt's bed before wandering over to the couch and collapsing on it, he was tempted to sleep next to Kurt but didn't want to risk freaking him out. He wasn't sure how much Kurt would remember tomorrow.

"Night Sebastian" Santana said, breaking his thoughts.

"Night" Sebastian answered. Santana walked over to her room, determined to confront Sebastian again soon on his feelings for Kurt.

**KxS**

Kurt groaned as he woke up, blinking his eyes and adjusting to the light. His surroundings looked familiar but different. Where was he.

"Morning sleeping beauty" a voice spoke up from near him, he sat up and ignored the throbbing in his head as he tried to find the source of the voice. It was Santana, she was sitting at the end of the bed and holding a coffee.

"What, where am I?" Kurt asked, looking around then finally noticing where he was, Sebastian's.

"You're at Sebastian's, you were quite drunk last night" Santana quipped, grinning as if Kurt being drunk was funny.

"Oh, I don't remember much. Did I call you to come get me" Kurt asked.

"Yes, well Sebastian actually. He was glad you called Kurt, you think you maybe should stop ignoring him now and sort out your shit" Santana snapped.

Kurt blinked, trying to ignore his hangover and figure out through his muddled brain about why Santana was concerned about Sebastian and mad at him. He then caught up with what she had said and looked at her in surprise. "He told you" Kurt said, his heart beating fast, not sure why else Santana was questioning why he was ignoring Sebastian.

"Yes he did" Santana replied. "You had sex, stop getting so upset over it and be glad you had a fantastic orgasm with your friend and go back to being friends or take advantage of it and become friend's with benefits, just don't ignore him. It won't change the fact you guys fucked, the more you ignore him, the worse things will get and you guys are obviously close so I would hate to see you throw away your friendship over one night of fun. Otherwise when you come over to see me, it will be awkward" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt just nodded, too hung over to argue and well even though he had planned on contacting Sebastian only if he had fucked some random the night before, there was no sense in ignoring him anymore. Santana was right, they were close and Kurt didn't want to lose that, he had few people in New york that he could rely on. It was a big city but it felt so lonely sometimes.

"Ok Santana, thanks" Kurt said "I have to go though, need my shower and to get changed. I feel yuck".

Santana nodded. "Ok but we're doing dinner and maybe a movie since you owe me a re-do of a first night celebration in New York since you were drunk on my real first night here" Santana answered.

Kurt just chuckled and nodded, knowing if he refused she would just turn up tonight and drag him out.

"Suppose I better go sleep some more than so I'm refreshed, tell Sebastian I'll talk to him later" Kurt said. Santana followed him as he walked over to the door and located his shoes before slowly pulling each one on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wake him up?" Santana asked, glancing over at Sebastian, who was fast asleep. Kurt looked over and found himself feeling a slight swarm of butterflies in his stomach as he noticed Sebastian looked adorable asleep. He quickly shock himself off before turning to the door and opening it.

"I'll rather do that when he's awake and I'm not as hung over. I probably kept you guys up late with my drunkenness so the least I can do is let him sleep more" Kurt said. Santana nodded and waved slowly.

Kurt smiled before departing, Santana smiling knowingly

**KxS**

Kurt shut the door to the apartment behind himself, resting against it and moaning pitifully, his head hurt.

"Rough night" Brody said, breaking his thoughts. Kurt jumped slightly and looked over to see Brody sitting at the table and drinking a coffee.

"Uh, yeah" Kurt replied, wandering over and slumping into the chair next to Brody.

"Where did you two go?" Brody asked, his eye's twinkling in amusement. Kurt just groaned and rested his head on the table. "I went out and got so drunk I needed a rescue team" he replied, wincing at his headache.

"Ouch" Brody said, sipping his coffee before placing the cup down. "So what happened between you and Sebastian last week that caused the week of silence between you two, because I don't buy the you needed space thing, you guys seemed to want to be around each other a lot"

"We slept together" Kurt answered, no sense in holding back. Sebastian had confided in Santana and Brody seemed the easiest option of whom to talk to plus he wouldn't judge either and was the only one that knew Kurt was having casual sex and he wasn't bothered by it either.

"Wow, really" Brody questioned, his face blank. Kurt couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Yeah" he answered.

"Fuck about time" Brody responded, taking Kurt by surprise.

"I think you two have serious chemistry despite what Rachel thinks, I've been secretly hoping for something to happen" Brody said.

"Oh well um I've avoided him because I freaked out when I woke up in his bed and we're not supposed to be hooking up. We're friends and I refuse to complicate things but well looks like I have" Kurt said.

"Kurt you like each other, what's wrong with exploring that and you never know it could lead to something great" Brody told Kurt who just shock his head in refusal to admit that could be a possibility.

"We can't. I don't want to put my heart on the line again and besides we both want casual fun and getting together more than once would just lead to heartbreak, most likely mine" Kurt answered.

Brody just sighed. "You're so stubborn" he said. Kurt didn't respond.

"At least say the sex was good" Brody suddenly said and grinned.

Kurt blushed and ran a hand through his hair before looking up. "We were drunk so I don't remember much, but I did keep getting flashbacks during the week and they were so real and it all felt so amazing and I'm pretty sure I had the most intense orgasm of my life that night" Kurt responded.

Brody grinned, patting Kurt's shoulder. "So you had fantastic sex" he said. Kurt just laughed and nodded. "That and the last few weeks since I've started this causal sex have made me realise how little chemistry in the bedroom I had with my ex. That made me wonder if that's what sex would always be like for me also I never used to think sex outside of a relationship could be so good but it turns out that yes it can be and often more amazing than given credit for" Kurt said.

"Well you know that there are two types of sex, one that is with a casual friend or one night stand and then there's the one with someone you are in love with or have deep feelings for. Sure sex can be separate from a relationship but when you fuck the person you love, that sex is so much more intense than sleeping with a stranger for starters this person knows what you love and will know how to play you just right" Brody said, his eyes looking far away as he slowly smiled.

Kurt was stunned at what he had heard, "That's lovely" he managed to reply.

"What can I say, I'm a man of many words" Brody joked.

Kurt laughed in response.

**KxS**

Sebastian woke up around lunch time, hearing music coming from Santana's room. He groaned, rubbing his face to wake up as he wasn't going to go back to sleep now. After waking up, he got up and made his way to Santana's door before knocking loudly. She opened the door before walking over to her stereo and turning the music down.

"You feeling good after your sleep?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Not bad, is Kurt still here?" Sebastian asked, sitting next to her.

Santana just smiled then shock her head 'no'

"Oh, was he ok when he left. Were you up?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes he's fine. We're all doing dinner later even if I have to drag him out. You're going to talk ok" Santana answered.

"Ok" Sebastian said then stood up to leave and have a shower before Santana spoke up again, saying something that stopped him in his tracks. "So you like him" She said.

Sebastian steeled himself before turning around. "No, I don't" he said, ignoring the way his voice came out shaky.

"Liar, I can tell, you lied the last time I asked you and you're lying again" Santana snapped, standing up and walking over to him and poking him in the chest once. "Just admit it, the sooner you do the sooner I can help you in your attempts to ask him out" Santana continued, smirking at him.

Sebastian felt himself getting irritated. "Stop it, I don't feel that way for him" he said, ignoring his unease at what he was saying. Was he telling himself this. Something was going on and he wasn't sure what.

"I'm not stupid, just say how you feel" Santana demanded, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Sebastian licked his lips, looking away. His resolve was slowly breaking, Santana could tell. "No" he started.

"Yes?" Santana challenged.

"I don't like him ok" Sebastian shouted, his last thread of resolve breaking and before he could stop himself he was continuing and admitting something he didn't realise he was feeling. "I LOVE HIM"

Santana was completely silent, not expecting that response at all. Sebastian's eye's widened when he realised what he had admitted, what he knew deep inside was slowly brewing to the surface. He had never been in love before but he was sure now more than ever what he had been feeling for Kurt over time was not just that of close friendship. He couldn't take back what he had said and he knew he didn't want to.

_He loved him, he was in love with Kurt_

**KxS**

**Wow, well that's it for this chapter. ****The ending is the biggest progress this story has made aside from their night together. I hope you liked Sebastian's confession and don't worry more to come.**

**Also are you loving Santana and Brody being the two to help guide Kurt and Sebastian together. I am enjoying writing them as the one's to see the feelings beneath the surface. ****Sorry this update was a bit late, had long hours at work as it's Christmas. Next chapter will hopefully be up on time, at the very least it shouldnt be more than a day late.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach x**


	9. Just can't keep hanging on

**Thank you to all the reviewers for last chapter and new Followers. I'm also not sure how many chapters there are to go, I have mapped out the next three so I'll probably guess at least four more depending on what new ideas come to form. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter though, the next one is a big chapter too. You'll find out why towards the end.**

**Title is from 'Hanging on' by Ellie Goulding**

_You know we can get away  
Because I'm calling your name  
Every day I feel this pain  
But you just turn and walk away_

I **J****ust can't keep hanging on**_, to you and me  
I just don't know what is wrong, with you and me_

**KxS**

"Thanks Brody, I needed this talk" Kurt said, interrupting the comfortable silence that had fallen. Brody nodded and raised his cup in acknowledgment.

"I'm just going to go have a shower then a nap, Santana is demanding we go out to dinner tonight and I don't want to be feeling shitty later on otherwise she will have my head" Kurt joked, getting up and heading over to his room to grab a towel.

"When did Santana arrive?" Brody asked, when Kurt had grabbed a towel and was about to enter the bathroom.

"Yesterday, what are you doing tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Well Rach and I were thinking of just hanging out here and watching a movie, so guess we get the place to ourselves then" Brody answered, his face turning coy as his thoughts went wild at the last part of what he had said.  
Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom door. "Say no more, I don't want to know" he said, slamming the door after him and ignoring Brody's loud laughter in response.

**KxS**

"Shut up" Sebastian said quickly, his heart hammering fast at what he had just admitted.

Santana walked over to him, her face in a tell-tale grin with self-centered smugness thrown in. "I didn't think it would be love, at the least I thought it was a strong like" Santana said, squeezing his shoulder and smiling.

"Didn't I say to shut up" Sebastian snapped, though his voice didn't hold much anger, more defeat.

"Seriously" Santana said, letting go of his shoulder and walking past to the kitchen to get rid of her coffee cup.

Sebastian scowled, turning on his heel and following her into the kitchen. "So are you going to make fun of me now" Sebastian asked, leaning against the counter and watching her with sceptical eyes.

"No, why would I do that?" Santana asked, opening the dishwasher and placing her cup inside.

"I thought you would find it hilarious that a slut like me has fallen in love and with someone he used to despise" Sebastian mumbled with his head down.

"Ok stop being so dramatic and you never despised him, I think you told yourself that you should because deep down there was a connection between the two of you that you both choose to ignore. I can sense things" Santana answered and grinned smugly.

"What" Sebastian said, lifting his head and raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Let's just say, there seemed to be a lot of flirting beneath your insults, I'm not stupid ok. Maybe that's why I was angry back when you insulted Kurt and also wondering why Kurt seemed to be flirting back. Though it's good if he flirts now" Santana replied.

"Sure" Sebastian said, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"Well anyway, as for the you falling in love thing being laughable, it's not ok. I'm all for you and Kurt because he seems more himself with you then he ever was with the hobbit" Santana stated.

"Really, I thought you, like everyone else, liked Anderson" Sebastian scoffed.

"Please I just tolerated him, I do admit though that he managed to suck me in with how fake he is and I'll always regret bitching Kurt out over Blaine. He manages to make himself the victim and unfortunately he swayed me into thinking he wasn't in the wrong and downplayed his cheating. I found out what happened from Sam and if I see Blaine now, I'll probably kick him in the balls..anyways before I got swept in by Blaine 'boy band' Anderson, I sorta hated him and his gelled helmet hair but I was a good enough friend that I just played nice so Kurt wouldn't catch on to my hate for Blaine then my hate became hidden but it's back now in full force" Santana explained.

"That was an interesting speech, it all Makes sense" Sebastian mocked and Santana smirked. "So now that we've got your feelings covered and you have my support, Operation Kurt and Sebastian get together is now in effect" Santana said.

"What I didn't agree to this" Sebastian said, stepping forward and walking over to his room to grab a towel and change of clothes for a shower.

"Come on, you need to get your man" Santana snapped, leaning against Sebastian's door, blocking his exit.

"I can't tell Kurt how I feel" Sebastian retorted, shoving Santana out of the way, she scowled in response and followed him as he walked to the bathroom.

"Sorry my showers are invite only" he said, slamming the door in her face.

"We're not done talking about this" Santana shouted at the door, banging her fists on it. Sebastian ignored her turning on the shower after hanging up his towel and placing his clothes on the toilet lid.  
"La la, can't hear you" he shouted back, stripping off before getting under the spray and trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't tell Kurt his new-found feelings because for once in his life he was scared of what he might hear in response.

**KxS**

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly and before Kurt knew it, it was almost dinner time. He had received a text from Santana five minutes ago that had said that her and Sebastian would be on their way to meet him by his door in ten minutes. Kurt had already gotten ready over an hour ago and was sitting at the table flicking through the latest Vogue for part fun and part work related reasons.

He waited patiently till he heard a knock at the door signaling his friends arrival. Kurt was pretty nervous, this would be the first time he had seen Sebastian since last week, well only if he didn't count last night as he was so wasted then anyway.

Kurt walked over, squaring his shoulders and calming himself down before opening the door. Santana grinned, grabbing his arm and yanking him out into the hall way. "Looking good Hummel" she proclaimed, Kurt nodded though he wasn't really looking at her, his eyes were on Sebastian who was staring back just as intently.

"Ready to go, or do you just want to skip dinner and fuck in the hall way" Santana suddenly announced breaking their concentration. This whole getting locked in staring match was becoming a common occurence and it was both scaring Kurt and exhilarating him.

"Shut up Satan" Kurt said, looking away from Sebastian and not noticing the hurt behind his eyes and tight smile. Santana just laughed in response to Kurt's comment and stormed on over to the lift. She looked back at Kurt and Sebastian who were a slight distance away from each, their body language awkward and their stares avoiding each other.

Santana just sighed, as she jabbed the button for the lift. What was she going to do with those two, they were so impossible. Sebastian had made her want to bang her head against a wall all day. He had come out of the shower and hadn't left his room since then. Santana had managed to get a response just under an hour ago when she asked if dinner was till on. He had responded with a resigned 'yes'.

So here they were, all on their way to dinner. Come hell or high water, Santana was getting these two together, even if it killed her and since it was the two most stubborn people she had ever met, it probably would.

The lift ride was silent, Kurt spent it glancing at his phone and Sebastian spent it staring at Kurt when he thought Santana wasn't looking but she always was even when her eye's weren't on them. She had eye's in the back of her head or a sixth sense or whatever it was. _"Maybe I need help with this"_ Santana thought to her self, she pulled out her phone as the bell dinged singling the lift stopping, they all stepped off and walked over to the entrance.

Santana found the number she was looking for, she had made Rachel give it to her when she had started dating him as Santana was all about intimidating fresh meat. Grinning with triumph, she pulled the number up and texted the following to it.

_'Need help with the two most impossible men ever, lets send ideas back and forth on how to get the ball rolling on these two boy's getting their act together and dating. Sebastian is stubborn but I'm sure I can get him to tell Kurt how he feels and maybe you could get Kurt to open up and admit how he feels too before getting him to tell Sebastian'_

She hit send then put away her phone and grinned. If all went well, Kurt and Sebastian would soon be in a happy relationship. Seriously, she was that good, they should just have a statue made in her honour.

Meanwhile back at Rachel's and Kurt's, Brody sat waiting for his girlfriend to get ready when his phone beeped with a new text. He opened it up and grinned when he read the contents. Finally someone else to help him get his friends to see they were meant to be. Kurt may not have admitted his feelings but Brody wasn't stupid, there was something there and he could tell.

Smiling to himself, he crafted his reply then sent the message. _'You're on' _

**KxS**

"Ok where are we going for dinner?" Sebastian asked after a long moment of silence. Santana looked at Kurt who was still on his phone.

"Are you going to socialize or just stare at your phone all night" Santana demanded. "It's my first proper night in New York since I don't count last night"

"Uh sorry just Isabelle texting me about work" Kurt said, putting his phone in his pocket and stopping so they could decide, it turned out they had stopped near a corner sushi bar.

"Sushi?" Sebastian asked, nodding at the place.

"Yep, glad we have come to a decision" Santana declared, walking on a head and going inside, Kurt and Sebastian following. Santana turned to look at them and noticed they were still acting awkward.

"Come on you two, stop acting weird" Santana snapped.

"We're not" Kurt said, blushing slightly. Sebastian gazed at Kurt, noticing how pretty he looked when he blushed.

"Ok sure, I'm going to go ring my parents and tell them how I'm doing. Talk while I'm gone" Santana said, pulling her phone out and walking outside. She didn't really need to call her parents but she needed to make an excuse to give Kurt and Sebastian a chance to talk.

"Should we sit" Kurt suggested once Santana had left. Sebastian nodded, his heart starting to do that weird dance when ever Kurt looked at him.

"Ok, here is fine" Kurt said, sliding into a booth. Sebastian sat across from him and they lapsed into silence before Kurt let out a soft laugh that was music to Sebastian's ears.

"I suppose I should start by thanking you for last night" Kurt said, reaching across and grabbing Sebastian's hand. "I'm sorry if I acted ridiculous though" Kurt continued, Sebastian was looking down at their hands and noticing how well they fit together before he let go of Kurt's fingers. Kurt ignored the disappointment he felt at this action.

"It's fine, _Friends_ help each out remember" Sebastian replied, stressing the word Friends, this didn't go un noticed by Kurt but he didn't say anything.

"Are we ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yes we're fine, even though you ignored me for a whole week. I decided it would be petty to just be mad over it. I let you have your moment and now we can just move forward" Sebastian snapped, he wasn't sure why he was being mean but as usual when he felt vulnerable, he retreated into himself and showed his snarky side which was his armour.

"Don't be like this" Kurt whispered, placing his hand on Sebastian's whose hand started to tingle straight away. Curse his body's reaction and curse Kurt at seeing right through him.

"Sorry" Sebastian said quickly. "it just hurt when you ignored me and this whole week was torture"

"I know I just had to ok, we're supposed to be friends and I wasn't sure what to do with how complicated things had become and my new knowledge of what you were like in bed" Kurt replied then blushed and looked down. "I was trying to get into a place where I could go back to before, well before I knew your orgasm face"

"Kurt" Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "It's complicated for me too" Sebastian whispered, Kurt squeezed his hand back. "We can keep being friends ok, we won't make this awkward" Sebastian continued.

"Ok, I'm sorry I over reacted and this last week was really lonely without you" Kurt answered, smiling softly. Sebastian smiled back before letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt ignored the feeling of loss he felt when Sebastian had unlinked their fingers.

"So to celebrate us being back to before, should we go out tonight if your body isn't still trying to recuperate from last night" Sebastian asked, laughing softly.

"Well I think it would be best to wait till next friday, let's just stick to dinner and maybe a move tonight. Safer options" Kurt replied.

"Yeah you were quite wasted last night" Sebastian said and grinned, Kurt just rolled his eye's in response.

"You all fine now" Santana said, walking over and sliding in next to Kurt.

"Yes, we've sorted everything. I'm starving so let's get dinner" Sebastian said. Santana nodded, getting up and walking over to the counter to order. Kurt smiled at Sebastian, squeezing his hand one more time before walking over to Santana.

Sebastian got up, walking over and trying to ignore the disappointment in his heart at the fact they were back to where they were before. He wished he could have voiced on how he wanted them to be more than friends. Unfortantly Kurt didn't want to be more than friends and even though it hurt to just be Kurt's friend, it would have to do. If he told Kurt how he felt and got rejected then he would lose Kurt and he didn't ever want that to happen so he would take what ever Kurt could offer if it meant still being in his life.

**KxS**

The conversation over dinner was mainly about places they could go as a group and when they could shop for new outfits for their Friday night out. Sebastian didn't participate in the conversation about clothes, it was partly because he wasn't worried about what he wore on nights out but also he was finding it hard to listen to Kurt and Santana talking about Friday night in general.

He was now aware of the fact that not only was he going to have to deal with being in love with Kurt while just being his friend but also put up with Kurt and what ever guy he choose to sleep with next. Sebastian for the first time since he had started going to bars was now doubting if he wanted to pick anyone up, he was going to find it hard enough seeing Kurt with another guy let alone having sex with some random himself.

How could he fuck someone when his heart wouldn't be in it. He really was so in love that he couldn't even bring him self to want casual sex and why would he when the first taste of fucking Kurt had been so exhilarating. Like a drug, He wanted more. Well turns out those stupid rom coms weren't kidding when they showed how amazing being with someone with feelings invloved and to think he had scoffed at them.

**KxS**

Living with Santana was actually pretty good, she was a laugh and they had a bit in common. After the dinner with Kurt on Sunday, they made plans to see 'The Hobbit' with Kurt on Monday night then go bowling Tuesday. Sunday was a day of relaxing and getting notes ready for Monday.

Despite Sebastian's new-found feelings and his battle on telling Kurt, he was able to concentrate on work and squash on his inner thoughts. Thinking about Kurt wasn't going to make anything easier, he had already agreed to keep being friends so best to get used to that now.

Santana had acted strange after tea on Saturday, she had walked on a head and kept shooting random glances at Kurt and himself as they had walked behind her. Sebastian wasn't sure what she was playing at but decided to not ask.

Her strange behaviour had started on Monday when she had pushed him to sit next to Kurt and spent most of the movie texting someone while giving them small smiles during it. Sebastian had managed to ignore her weird behaviour as Kurt had leant his head onto Sebastian's shoulder and that was distracting. He could pretend in some other universe they were on a date, despite Santana being next to them, texting and grinning in their direction.

The spell was broken after the movie and on Tuesday night Sebastian noticed a guy bowling in the lane next to them looking at Kurt every five minutes and no matter how much Sebastian tried to stop himself, he couldn't contain his jealousy. It didn't help that the guy bowling near them was very attractive and Kurt had looked his way a few times too. Sebastian made an excuse that he was tired and asked if they could leave. Santana, being her weird self had let out a 'what ever' before texting her mysterious friend.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked as they left the bowling alley, the mystery man from the lane over looking disappointed. Sebastian couldn't stop himself from placing a hand on Kurt's back and smirking at the mystery guy who scowled in response.

"A work friend" Santana said, grinning as she typed something before putting her phone away, she had sent so many texts to Brody since Sunday night after they had planned to observe their friends behaviours and send each other notes and ideas on how to get Sebastian and Kurt together.

"Must be a good friend, oh how's the job going I can't believe we went this whole night without asking you how your first day yesterday went" Kurt quipped as they walked back to the apartments.

"It's going good thanks Kurt, your aunt loves me Sebastian" Santana answered. Sebastian smiled, he already knew that as his aunt had rung him last night and raved about how good a worker Santana was. Kurt grinned and they carried on walking in silence, Sebastian realised his hand was still on Kurt's back and Kurt hadn't asked him to remove it, he knew he should do that but it felt right so he left it there.

Santana noticed this and grinned to herself. "Anyway speaking of work and friends. There's this chick at my work and she want's to get a drink on Wednesday so hope it's all good if I ditch you that night and just the two of you do something" Santana said, putting her phone away. This wasn't a lie, her co-worker had asked her yesterday if she wanted to get to know each other and grab a drink. Santana had agreed as not only could she see if this chick might want to hook up but also would give her a chance to push Kurt and Sebastian to hang out the two of them. They seemed content on only hanging out as a group, she couldn't remember the last time Kurt and Sebastian had hung out just the two of them.

"Should be ok, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, he was sure Santana was up to something but he wouldn't question it till he was sure he wasn't just being paranoid.

"Yeah, should be good" Kurt answered, smiling.

"Great" Santana said, pulling her phone out and sending one more message to Brody

_'Success, they're hanging just the two of them tomorrow night'_

**KxS**

Wednesday arrived and Kurt was in his room looking through his closet for an outfit to wear, he had received a text half an hour ago from Sebastian asking if he wanted to have dinner at the apartment and also that Santana had already left too. Santana had texted him a few minutes after wards saying _'have fun, Sebastian is cooking for you. Hope you have a good night ;)'_

Kurt choose to ignore the winking face and the fact she hinted at it being like a date, they were just friends having dinner.

Kurt was sure something weird was going on with Santana and Brody. They both seemed to be acting strange around him. It had gone on since Sunday when Brody had asked him questions on reason's why he liked hanging with Sebastian. It was out of the blue and a bit odd but Kurt had ignored it and concentrated on sorting an outfit out for work on Monday.

The weird behaviour continued on till Monday and Tuesday. Santana had been watching how he acted with Sebastian while at the movies and texting a bit to someone who then turned out to be her friend she was going to drinks with tonight. Tuesday, Santana had kept smiling at them, texting heaps and asking Kurt if Sebastian looked good while lining up to bowl. Kurt had just laughed off her weird comments and concentrated on the game. He had noticed the cute guy in the next lane but because of his friends weird behaviour he couldn't even bring himself to go and ask for a number. He was kicking himself now.

Kurt picked an outfit before changing, then fired off a text to Sebastian stating that he was heading over. He was done over thinking things, tonight was about two friends having a nice dinner. Nothing more and his heart so wasn't beating in excitement over this casual dinner.

**KxS**

Sebastian was nervous, he knew this dinner was just supposed to be casual but he had never cooked dinner for anyone and now he was making a dinner for someone and that someone was Kurt and it had to be friendly.

Santana had left with a really odd parting statement - "Have fun, just don't forget I'll be home later if you plan to have too much fun"

Sebastian wasn't going to over think it though, instead he had carried on getting dinner ready. This had also been Santana's idea, he had asked her after work whether he should get a movie or go have dinner in town with Kurt. Santana had got excited and texted her work friend before saying that Sebastian should cook for Kurt. He hoped she realised that this wasn't a date either so he wasn't sure why she had been so excited over him cooking one dinner.

"Stop being so nervous" Sebastian hissed to himself, putting his phone down. He had just received Kurt's text and now his heart wouldn't stop beating like mad. He was supposed to be ignoring his stupid new-found feelings and just carry on being Kurt's friend as that is what Kurt wanted. He should have known this was easier said then done as ever since Saturday he had thought about nothing but how much he wanted Kurt. He had also not been able to handle seeing one random dude at a bowling alley looking at Kurt, it had made him so jealous and this was only side glances. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive their next night out dancing.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, he squared his shoulders and squashed down his nerves and walked over to answer the door. He pulled it open and felt like his breath had been knocked out of his lungs as he took in Kurt's whole appearance. He looked stylish as usual but now with looking at Kurt though his new perspective and feelings, he was blown away with how gorgeous Kurt was.

"Um are you going to invite me in?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his Marc Jacobs dress shirt.

Sebastian snapped out of his staring and nodded, stepping aside. Kurt smiled and walked inside, Sebastian closed the door and hovered by it. His nerves had returned again.

"Wow this smells so nice, what are you making?" Kurt asked, walking over to the stove.

"Uh, it's mint potatoes, roast lamb and roasted Kumura and Pumpkin" Sebastian answered, suddenly worried Kurt may not like what he had made. He should have asked Santana what he liked. Wait, why did he want to make the meal that perfect, it would seem more like a date then.

"Yum" Kurt said, stepping back and turning to face Sebastian at the same time Sebastian had stepped forward to check the potatoes. Their chests crashed together, slightly winding them.

"Oh, sorry" Sebastian gasped, patting his chest and patting Kurt's shoulder gently with his other hand before removing it.

"It's ok" Kurt answered, wincing slightly and rubbing his own chest before turning and walking over and sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh did you want some help" he asked, glancing back over at Sebastian.

"I'm ok" Sebastian answered, turning back to the dinner. Ignoring the tingling on his skin from the contact from Kurt.

"Ok" Kurt said, looking down at the table.

Sebastian swallowed, his eye's flickering over at Kurt as he slowly got dinner ready. This was so much harder than he thought. He had to do something, he had to make sure that he wasn't just confusing what he felt with love. How was he so sure it was love. Maybe his body wanted to have Kurt sober and then he could decide if what he was feeling wasn't just wish for one more repeat performance in the bedroom. The only way he could know if he really loved Kurt was to have him once more and not drunk. This way he could see if it wasn't just more sexual tension that the drunken sex hadn't gotten rid of.

Sebastian ignored the slight feeling that he was convincing himself of this just to get Kurt into his bed again because if that was true then if he did have feelings for Kurt he wouldn't be able to tell him anyway and the sober sex would then be his last chance at having Kurt in any way that wasn't just friendly.

Sebastian felt determined now, he had made his mind up. He was going to ask Kurt for sex sober so he could have him one more time and to sort through his feelings. He was jumping the gun by assuming he was in love, how would he know if it was in love when he had never felt this way before. He had never been in love before. So with this decision finalised in his head, he set upon getting dinner served up and told himself he would ask Kurt about sober sex after they had eaten.

"Wow this is great" Kurt commented, after Sebastian had set the plates down and Kurt had taken a fork full of a potato.

"Glad you like it" Sebastian answered, he was too nervous and excited to eat.

"I love it, maybe I should return the favour and cook for you next time" Kurt said softly.

Sebastian ignored his inner cheer at that, he would put it down to Kurt being the first guy to offer to cook for him. Friendly or otherwise.

"That sounds nice" Sebastian said, stabbing at a potato before eating it.

Kurt smiled at him before carrying on eating. They lapsed into silence after that only making small talk about the movie they had seen Monday and Santana's friend or possibly more. Sebastian couldn't really concentrate on the conversation but he tried. But as their food slowly went so did Sebastian's time to stall, The more Sebastian ate, the more nervous he became. Before he knew it, they had both finished.

"Thank you, that was the best meal I've had in ages" Kurt said once he had placed his knife and fork down.

"Now, You're just being silly" Sebastian said, standing up and grabbing the plates before placing them in the dish washer. Kurt stepped up and walked over to him. "I could have done that" he said as Sebastian shut the dish washer.

Sebastian turned and realised Kurt was right in front of him. He swallowed slowly, his eye's looking at Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled and stepped closer till they were chest to chest, he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Sebastian's shoulders. He knew what he was doing was dangerous but he wanted to kiss Sebastian, maybe it was the domestic feeling he was getting from having dinner cooked for him or how good it felt being this close to Sebastian. What ever the reason, Kurt just really wanted to kiss him.

"Kurt" Sebastian whispered, as Kurt leant forward more and tilted his head. His lips were an inch away from Sebastian's, his breath tingling Sebastian's lips.

"Shsss" Kurt said, closing the gap and pressing their lips together. Sebastian groaned, reaching up and placing his hands on Kurt's back. He had missed this, he knew what kissing Kurt sober was like and he loved it but he wanted to do more. Kurt slid his mouth against Sebastian's and slowly parted his lips, feeling Sebastian do the same before he felt the familiar tongue slide into his mouth. They moved their tongues together, Kurt's breath hitched as he felt Sebastian's hands slowly slide down and grab his ass lightly.

Kurt pulled away a little, sliding his tongue once more over Sebastians before moving it back into his mouth then nipping Sebastian's bottom lip with his teeth before pulling it into his mouth. He let go and stepped back, breathing heavily. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's arse once before letting go, he then grabbed Kurt's hand with his own and met his gaze. It was now or never. Kurt ignored the thumping in his heat and tingling in his hand as he met Sebastian's gaze. That kiss had really effected him.

"Kurt, can I ask you something" Sebastian said, steeling himself for possible rejection.

"What?" Kurt questioned, brushing his thumb over Sebastian's on auto pilot.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have sex tonight but sober?" Sebastian replied.

**KxS**

**TBC..mwahaha**

**Sorry, well this is it for this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the slight meddling of Santana and Brody. Next chapter, Brody will have a conversation with Kurt which will take place after the beginning of the chapter. ****The chapter will be a moment that will set things in motion for Kurt, at the moment we have a clear idea on how Sebastian feels or is in denial about but we need to see Kurt's feelings. It all goes down next chapter.**

**Anyway let me know what you thought. Keep that positive feedback coming.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**


	10. Louder then sirens, louder then bells

**Thanks to all the feedback from last chapter. Also if I hope this chapter is worth the wait and you like it. ****Title is from 'Drumming song' by Florence and the machine.**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

**Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells**_  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

**KxS**

"_Kurt, can I ask you something" Sebastian said, steeling himself for possible rejection._

"_What?" Kurt questioned, brushing his thumb over Sebastian's on auto pilot._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to have sex tonight but sober?" Sebastian replied._

"Now?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded, his heart beating so loud he was sure Kurt could hear it. Kurt stepped towards him, reaching forward and grabbing his hand.

Kurt was sure that after how difficult it had been to get back to how things were last time, that the obvious answer now would be to say no. He couldn't bring himself to reject Sebastian though. He could feel a deep want burning him from the inside and it was really confusing him.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close and lifted his free arm up to cup Kurt's cheek.  
"What's wrong" Sebastian asked, he could see the inner battle in Kurt's eyes.

"If we did this, how could we go back to being friends?" Kurt asked, feeling his body beginning to react to Sebastian's touch.

This wasn't the first time he had felt weird feelings from just being looked at or simply touched by Sebastian. He felt a want more intense than Blaine ever made him feel, that in itself should be a clue to a possibility that he may like Sebastian as more than a friend but as usual he had squashed those feelings down and refused to acknowledge them. But now they were back again and stronger than ever.

"It would be hard but if we are such good friends then this shouldn't affect our friendship" Sebastian replied, ignoring his usual thoughts of how he wanted more than friendship. He was still confused and he needed to see if he wasn't just mistaking how close he felt to Kurt for love when it really was just having a close friend that felt good.

"But sleeping together twice, wouldn't that mean we're becoming friend's with benefits" Kurt questioned.

"We're just two people who are close that happen to have some sexual tension that wasn't ridden of from our drunken sex so we need to try to see if sober sex will help" Sebastian tried, he was becoming more desperate for Kurt by the second.

Kurt swallowed, his heart was beating its usual loud drumming that Sebastian caused, he couldn't deny his want anymore.

"Can you feel how my heart beats so fast when you're around me?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

"No because I can't hear it over the sound of my heart" Sebastian replied, brushing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. He knew what he had said was cheesy but he couldn't bring himself to regret it when he knew it was true.

_'Fuck maybe it is love then, I'm sure best friends don't get excited reactions from their heart when they see each other, does that mean he feels the same. Well the only way I can know is if we try sober sex' _Sebastian thought as he watched Kurt's face slowly break out into a smile.

"Ok" Kurt said, squeezing Sebastian's hand that was in his.

"Sorry" Sebastian said, having not heard Kurt as he was too busy just staring at Kurt's lovely smile and expressive eyes.

"I said ok, let's have sex" Kurt said, smiling.

"Oh, alright. Let's go to my room than" Sebastian answered, suddenly nervous for the first time in his life. He was worried for the outcome, that even if he did have his feelings confirmed, it didn't mean Kurt would return them.

"Yeah let's" Kurt responded, breaking Sebastian's train of thought and tugging him to his room by the hand.

Sebastian allowed himself to be led to his room, ignoring his nerves and instead concentrating on Kurt's gorgeous ass as he led him.

"Let's lie down" Kurt murmured, pulling Sebastian on top of him and on the bed.

"I think we were more confident when we were drunk" Sebastian whispered, as he stared at Kurt's mouth shamelessly but didn't move forward.

"Well that's what alcohol does remember, gives you confidence" Kurt answered.

"Yeah" Sebastian said then he stopped deliberating and moved forward, claiming Kurt's lips. Kurt let out happy sound and parted his lips, moving them against Sebastian's.

They kissed slowly and carefully before Kurt licked lightly at Sebastian lower lip, Sebastian parted his lips more so Kurt could slide his tongue inside. Kurt tangled his tongue with Sebastian's own, the kiss becoming more heated, he felt a hardness against his own and he bucked against it. Sebastian pulled his mouth away, letting out a soft moan and lifted his hips up to move against Kurt's.

"Bas" Kurt murmured, rutting against him.

"Yeah" Sebastian answered, his voice thick with arousal.

"We're wearing too much clothes" Kurt gasped back in response. Sebastian nodded before sliding out from under Kurt and getting off the bed and wasting no time in stripping off while Kurt did the same. Sebastian stepped over to his draw once he was rid of all his clothing and took out a condom and lube.

"Bas there's something I want to tell you" Kurt spoke up, he was completely naked and was lying against the pillows, his cock hard and resting on his abdomen.

"What is it?" Sebastian answered, licking his lips as he eyed Kurt's cock.

"I'm a sub" Kurt replied.

"Really" Sebastian said, grinning. This was perfect, he had known he was a dom for ages now and to find out Kurt was a sub well that just made everything so much more intense.

"Yeah, that was kind of the reason my sex life with Blaine was shit. We were both subs and he always wanted to bottom. I didn't really mind topping even though I would have prefered to be fucked, but to help with my desires of being fucked, I just fingered myself heaps and Blaine didn't know" Kurt said.

Sebastian groaned, choosing to ignore the Blaine part but instead concentrating on imaging Kurt fingering himself.  
"So hot, the thought of you fingering yourself open" Sebastian said, walking over and lowering himself over Kurt.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, his eye's darkening more with lust.

"Of course, in fact I think you should show me" Sebastian replied, kissing Kurt along his jaw line. Kurt gasped and reached up to tilt Sebastian's head up so he could kiss him. Sebastian kissed back for a bit before pulling away.

"Please" he asked, stroking Kurt's cock lightly, Kurt whimpered and bucked up into his fist. "Ok" he stammered.

Sebastian grinned and let go of Kurt's cock to reach over and grab the lube before handing it to Kurt. Kurt pushed Sebastian back a bit who got the hint and sat at the end of the bed to watch.

"Think you can handle just watching" Kurt asked, popping the cap and squirting some lube on his fingers before rubbing them together to even it out.

"I'll try, but if I get too impatient I'll remove them to fuck you with my own" Sebastian responded, giving his cock a quick tug. He was so hard.

"Ok" Kurt said, before reaching down and tracing his rim lightly with his index finger before slowly pushing it in and letting out a moan.

"Yeah, fuck Kurt" Sebastian groaned, squeezing his cock.

"You like what you see" Kurt said, watching Sebastian as he squeezed his cock and nodded.

"Of course, push it in further" Sebastian groaned.

"Shss, just watch me" Kurt said, Sebastian bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else and tried to stop himself from going over and thrusting his own fingers in. Watching Kurt was really hot and he wanted to see some more.

Kurt pushed his index finger all the way in before sliding it out then in again, he slowly pressed it against his inner wall at the same time as he slid in his middle finger. His breath hitched at the stretch, it felt so good. He then began to thrust his fingers in and out.

"Fuck you look so fucking sexy Kurt" Sebastian said, his cock leaking more pre come as he watched Kurt fucking himself with the two fingers.

"Bas" Kurt whimpered, his hand moving faster.

Sebastian growled and moved forward to join, he couldn't stay back any more. He wanted to fuck Kurt.

"Want my cock Kurt" he asked, as he slid in his index finger into Kurt's arse alongside Kurt's own fingers.

"Please Bas" Kurt whimpered, thrusting his ass in time with their fingers.

"Patience" Sebastian said, crooking his finger and brushing it along Kurt's Prostate. Kurt gasped, bucking his hips more and whimpering.

"Now, please fuck me" Kurt begged shamelessly, removing his own fingers. Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt's lips lightly before removing his finger and grabbing the condom. He rolled it on, before turning and positioning himself on top of Kurt. His cock pressing by Kurt's rim.

"This position" he asked, grabbing the base of his cock to press at Kurt's rim to push in.

"Yes" Kurt answered, reaching up and placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian let out a soft groan before pushing into Kurt's ass.

"Fuck" Sebastian gasped out, sliding in more till he was ball's deep.

"You feel as good as that first night" Kurt responded, his body was remembering the feeling all too well. He may have been drunk but his memory wasn't that bad.

"You do too, It feels so much more intense without alcohol" Sebastian said, slowly pulling back a bit before slamming forward.

Kurt gasped out, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around Sebastian's waist and pressing his heels of his feet into Sebastian's ass cheeks. Sebastian gripped both of Kurt's hips as he moved.

"Harder" Kurt begged.

"Like this?" Sebastian said, thrusting out then slamming back in.

"Yes" Kurt groaned, moving his hips to meet Sebastian's own.

"Grab my hand" Sebastian said, lifting one hand off Kurt's hip and moving it up past Kurt's head.

Kurt gazed at him intensely, slowly moving his hand to lock with Sebastian, resting them near his head. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand and began speeding his thrusts, his hips snapping forward against Kurt. Kurt rocked up in time, letting out soft moans and whimpers. Sebastian eyed Kurt's leaking cock before removing his other hand from Kurt's hip and gripping his cock. Kurt let out a desperate sound, moving his body so his cock would slide through Sebastian's fist.

"Feel good baby" Sebastian murmured, thrusting in time with Kurt and speeding his hand up.

"So good Bas" Kurt gasped out, the pet name should have freaked him out but it didn't, it felt right. All of this did.

"Tell me when you're close" Sebastian said, his thrusts becoming erratic.

They moved together, their hands gripping and the room filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing and moaning.

"Bas, I'm close" Kurt gasped out, Sebastian pressed his lips against Kurt's collarbone lightly and just breathed him in before moving up and claiming Kurt's lips.

"Me too, come with me" Sebastian said against Kurt's lips when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Bas" Kurt whimpered, Sebastian pulled back and locked eye's with Kurt before thrusting hard and angling his hips so his cock would hit Kurt's spot.

"There" Kurt moaned, snapping his hips up desperately, his body starting to shake and his cock pulsating.

"Fuck" Sebastian gasped, stroking Kurt's cock harder and rocking forward, his own orgasm rushing up.

"Now" Kurt stammered, his body drawing tight against Sebastian's before he began to come over Sebastian's fist.

Sebastian slammed forward while stroking Kurt through it till his own orgasm hit, he went still then his body started to shake through his orgasm before he fell forward against Kurt. Sebastian slowly removed his hand from Kurt's spent cock and ran the hand up Kurt's side, stroking it slowly. Then he began to realise what had happened as he listened to Kurt soft pants and his beating heart, vaguely aware of their hands still locked. He had asked Kurt to come with him, they had stared into each others eyes when they had come. They hadn't had sex, they had made love.

"Mmnmm" Kurt murmured from above him.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, ignoring his eyes tearing up. He couldn't deny it anymore, he loved Kurt and was now scared of telling him in case of rejection. He slowly pulled out of Kurt and let go of his hand before getting up on shaking legs and walking over to the bin, disposing of the condom. He walked back and grabbed a tissue and cleaned Kurt up. When he had finished, he noticed Kurt's head was lolling on the pillow.

"Sleepy" Sebastian said.

"A little" Kurt whispered.

"It's ok, if you want to sleep now, we do have work tomorrow" Sebastian said. He got into the bed and pulled the sheets up over them. He turned to look at Kurt, who was now on his side and just looking at him.

"Did you want to leave now?" Sebastian asked, feeling nervous.

"No" Kurt answered, shifting closer and resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian felt his heart do a jolt at that action, he wrapped his arm that had been under Kurt's back over his shoulder. Kurt lifted his arm up and placed it on Sebastian's chest, stroking his thumb over Sebastian's ribcage.

Sebastian closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep and not think too much, his alarm was set. Kurt looked up slowly before closing his eyes. He had too many thoughts running through his head and he would deal with them in the morning.

**KxS**

Santana looked up from her coffee when she heard Sebastian's door opening and a sleepy, messy dressed Kurt emerged. He rubbed at his eye's and walked over to the door.

"Morning" Santana said, as Kurt reached the door. He jumped and turned to see her sitting at the counter.

"Hey" Kurt said. "Just heading home to get ready for work"

"Really so planning on ignoring him for another week after this" Santana snapped, getting up and walking over to Kurt.

"Tana, don't." Kurt whispered, staring at the door.

"Stop being pathetic and tell him how you feel" Santana demanded.

"I have to go" Kurt rushed out, opening the door and hurrying out then slamming the door behind him before Santana could comment. Santana just smirked and pulled out her phone, sending off a text to Brody.

_'Kurt's on his way back, get him to admit how he feels'_

**KxS**

Brody closed his phone and put down the coffee he just made, the door opened and Kurt walked in. He was breathing heavily and looked like he had a lot of thoughts running around his head.

"Coffee?" Brody asked.

Kurt nodded and walked over to the table, slowly sitting down.

"Can we talk before you get ready for work?" Brody asked.

Kurt looked at Brody suspiciously.

"What about?" Kurt asked, lifting his cup up and sipping it.

"Look you need to be honest with yourself Kurt" Brody said.

"Sorry" Kurt said, putting his cup down.

"Remember how we talked about the possibility of you and Sebastian becoming a couple. Well I keep thinking that you guys would make a great couple and I just want to help you see that too" Brody explained.

"Are you and Santana talking?" Kurt asked.

"No" Brody lied, Kurt sighed and looked down at his cup. He remembered last night, how it felt being in Sebastian's arms and how connected the sex had felt and how much stronger his feelings had been during. He didn't want to get hurt again though.

"I'm scared" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt part of life is taking risks" Brody said gently and he reached forward, placing his hand on Kurt's.

Kurt looked up, swallowing thickly and blinking back tears. "I'm not supposed to have feelings for someone else" he stammered.

"Kurt, you've tried to move on from Blaine's betrayal for a while now and sleeping around may have helped in the beginning but I don't think it was enough, because you don't seem the type who just want's sex. I can see you want that special connection with someone and from what you've told me about your past relationship with Blaine, I don't think you had that with him but you do have it with Sebastian" Brody explained.

Kurt stared at Brody in surprise, he hadn't really looked at the casual sex as anything more than his path to moving on but he didn't realise that deep down it was doing more harm than good and actually stopping him from moving on.

"I think the step to moving on would be to let Blaine go completely, he isn't good for you to waste your thoughts on" Brody continued.

"What about Bas?" Kurt asked, feeling nervous.

"Well you need to decide what you want to do but you need to realise that it's not just your feelings involved either" Brody answered, before getting up and going over to Rachel's room.

Kurt ran his hand over his face, his mind whirling with all that Brody had said, he checked his watch and quickly jumped up realising he had work soon. He would think of what he had to do that night.

**KxS**

"Morning, Kurt just left" Santana said as Sebastian emerged from his room.

"Yeah I know, I was in the same bed as him and now it's empty" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Calm down, why are you getting mad" Santana asked as Sebastian slumped down on the couch.

"I love him and he probably doesn't even feel the same" Sebastian snapped back.

"Oh, didn't you say you loved him the other day" Santana said.

"Yeah but last night confirmed how I felt, we didn't fuck last night, we made love" Sebastian answered and let out a groan. "I don't know what to do"

"Tell him how you feel" Santana said, looking at the text she had just received from Brody _'Kurt has feelings for Sebastian'_

"Why?" Sebastian questioned, Santana glanced up and smiled.

"He likes you" Santana said.

Sebastian just shock his head and got up. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I can read people" Santana answered and grinned as Sebastian let out a scoff before leaving to get ready for work. If he stayed in that room and kept talking about Kurt, he might just cry. The possible chance of Kurt not returning his feelings was eating away at him.

KxS

Kurt and Sebastian spent the entire day at their jobs, thinking of the other. Sebastian tried to keep his mind off his panic about his feelings and Kurt's possible or not possible feelings. Where Kurt was trying to decide what to do with his new-found feelings.

Neither had come up with an answer on what to do by the time they had got home.

Kurt walked into his room and dumped his bag on his bed before opening up his draw. He pulled out the list and sat down while he looked at it. He closed his eyes and ripped the list in half before ripping them into pieces. He opened his eyes and looked down at the mess on his lap, he grabbed the bits of paper and threw them into the bin, feeling tears making his way down his cheeks.

Kurt wasn't sure when he had started crying but it felt good.

Brody was right, Kurt and Sebastian did have a connection but Kurt knew that even though he had feelings for Sebastian, he still hadn't stopped mourning over his burn from his last relationship. He may not harbour feelings for Blaine in a romantic way but he still thought about him and that was anchoring him to the past. In order for him to move on properly and possibly be with Sebastian, he needed to let go of his past and start to live for his future.

KxS

**Well that's it for this chapter folks. Did you enjoy it. ****Kurt has realised how he feels, gotta love Brody for helping him see it aye. Even though the feelings are there, we are still dealing with stubborn boys here, so they may still have a way to go till they can tell the other how they feel.**

**Till then though, keep reading and enjoy their progress. ****Shouldn't be too long to go, I'm still thinking this will be at least 14 chapters long from what I've mapped out.**

**Next chapter-Kurt receives a wedding invite and Sebastian is still struggling with his new feelings and how to tell Kurt.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**

**x**


	11. When it's right it's right

**Thanks once again to all the feedback for last chapter. ****This chapter is going to be the one where it all leads up to the big surprise for next chapter.**

**I hope this one isn't too short though but I'm looking forward to seeing what you all think. Also this story isn't far off finished. I've loved writing it and I'm kind of not wanting it to end but all good things must come to an end. Don't fret just yet though, a few more chapters to go at least.**

**The chapter title is from the song 'I promise you' by Selena Gomez and the lyrics just match Kurt and Sebastian**

_They say that we're just too young_  
_To know_  
_But I'm sure heart and soul_  
_That I am never letting you go_  
**When it's right it's right**  
_And this is it_  
_'Cause I'm walking on air_  
_Every single time that we kiss_  
_You make the angels sing_  
_You give that songbird wings_  
_You make everything better_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll never let you down_  
_I'll always hear you out_  
_There is nothing you cannot confide_  
_You listen when I speak_  
_You make my knees go weak_  
_And I just want you by my side_

_[Chorus]_

_We gonna make it_  
_I promise you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I promise you [3x]_

**KXS**

Kurt woke up to his alarm early Friday. He was still above the covers on his bed, fully clothed. The whole new perspective and last cry had exhausted him to the point of passing out. Kurt groaned, shutting off his alarm and wincing when he realised his mouth tasted odd. He hadn't brushed his teeth either.

"Ew" he mumbled, diving up and hurrying through a quick morning routine. After he was dressed and feeling more awake, he went out into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Morning" Brody quipped, from his spot at the kitchen counter.

Kurt nodded, walking over and dumping his work bag on the spare seat before sitting down.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked as he busied himself with making a bowl of cereal. He loved that Rachel left breakfast out for him if he was in a hurry.

"Left ten minutes ago to get a take away coffee, your machine is playing up. I'm going to meet her at the coffee shop soon, just wanted to talk to you first" Brody answered.

Kurt spooned some cereal into his mouth, he had a fair idea of what this conversation would be about.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, after finishing his mouthful.

"Well have you talked to Sebastian since you figured out your new feelings?" Brody asked.

"I was kind of trying to deal with my feelings, I don't how I'm supposed to act around him now" Kurt replied, slumping down in his chair.

"Well have you thought of telling him how you feel?" Brody asked.

Kurt looked at like he has suggested he dance naked in Central park. "What" Kurt spluttered.

"What's wrong with that?" Brody asked, starting to become slightly annoyed with Kurt's stubbornness.

"Because I can't have feelings for him, I told you that yesterday remember" Kurt snapped, standing up and grabbing his bowl before storming over to the sink to rinse it.

"And I told you life is all about taking risks" Brody retorted.

Kurt spun around on his heel before walking over and grabbing his work bag. "I don't want to talk about this, I have to go to work" Kurt said, heading over to the door.

"Take a chance Kurt" Brody yelled after him.

Kurt ignored him and slammed the door after he had left. Sebastian and Santana happened to be heading over to the lift as he made his way there. Brody opened the door to the apartment to follow Kurt and stopped when he noticed Sebastian and Santana. Sebastian was looking anywhere but Kurt with a nervous expression. Kurt was blushing and staring at the ground.

"Seriously" Santana mouthed at Brody while nodding in Kurt and Sebastian's direction. Brody just nodded. Santana turned back to look at Kurt and Sebastian who were still not making eye contact.

"Are we going to talk or stand here awkwardly?" Santana announced suddenly, getting irritated.

Kurt jumped and looked up, locking eye's with Sebastian.

"Hey" Sebastian said, smiling softly at Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt responded, smiling back.

"Hi" Santana said, rolling her eyes in Brody's direction, he chucked in response.

Kurt ignored them, concentrating on pulling the stap on his bag higher on his shoulder.

"I should head to work now" Kurt then said, walking over to the lift.

"You two go ahead" Santana called out, as Sebastian made to follow Kurt.

"Don't you have work?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yep, I'll head down soon" she replied.

Sebastian nodded, deciding not to argue, she was up to something and he didn't want to think too much, he was tired from the lack of sleep as all he had thought about the night before was how to deal with his feelings and whether he should tell Kurt or not. He had really underestimated how awkward it would be running into Kurt since they had slept together, he was going to use their alone time on the lift to talk. They both boarded the lift in silence, giving each other side glances but not quite making eye contact. They didn't notice the grins on Santana and Brody's faces as the lift doors closed.

"So" Kurt spoke up, fiddling with his bag.

"Yeah" Sebastian replied, feeling nervous and deciding to ignore it. They needed to talk and he had to deal with what ever happened.

"It's awkward again isn't it?" Kurt said slowly, looking at Sebastian.

"It's not Kurt, it will be if we make it though" Sebastian answered, trying hard to not gaze into Kurt's perfect eyes.

"Sure" Kurt answered, ignoring his fluttering heart and his mind screaming to tell Sebastian how he felt.

"We're ok, we survived last time we can survive this time" Sebastian said, despite not wanting to go back to the start again.

"If you say we're good then I believe you. So friends, only friends" Kurt responded and let out a laugh. Sebastian laughed softly with him, it wasn't what he wanted but it would have to do because Kurt wanted to just be friends and maybe Sebastian just had to accept that.

The lift dinged at their stop and they both stepped out, they headed outside the apartments and down the steps onto the footpath before stopping and facing each other.

"So I'll see you later" Sebastian said, trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Ok" Kurt said, smiling before giving Sebastian a quick hug, both boys trying to not to linger too long.

"See you" Kurt said before heading in the opposite way to work, Sebastian watching his retreating back.

Santana and Brody, who had just stepped off the lift and came down the steps at the same time as Kurt and Sebastian had shared their special hug, both shock their heads in dis belief. Santana turned to Brody as Sebastian walked off to work, neither boy's had noticed them as they had been in their own world.

"They're ridiculous aren't they" Santana said. Brody laughed. That statement wasn't even half of it.

**KxS**

Kurt was just finishing his lunch break when he received a text from Santana. _'What are you doing tonight?'_

_'Not sure, thought we would go out maybe' _he replied.

_'Well you and Sebastian can, but I can't as I'm going out with that chick from my work again' _Santana responded.

_'Ok what's the deal, is she your gf or are you friends?' _Kurt typed back

_'Can't say till you tell me what you and Sebastian are' _Santana texted back, smirking to herself.

_'I have work to do, enjoy your date' _Kurt replied, before turning to his work and ignored the beep of Santana's reply.

_'It's not a date' _Santana had replied, she laughed to herself, as it was so a date. Her co-worker whose name was Cassandra, Cassie for short had kissed her after their night out and asked if she wanted to get dinner another night. Santana had agreed for Friday. Part of her had wanted to say no because she was still grieving over Brittney but they had been over for a while now. Also rumour had it, Brittney was seeing Sam so Santana decided she needed to get back out there and if it didn't work out, the least she could get would be a new friend.

Still, she wasn't telling Kurt this as he was yet to admit his plans with Sebastian, so till then he wouldn't be knowing anything about her relationships.

The rest of their day passed by quite quickly, Kurt didn't know whether he could handle going out just him and Sebastian and Sebastian couldn't stop thinking of Kurt while he was at work. He knew there might be a chance Kurt would want to go out dancing and Sebastian didn't know if he could handle seeing Kurt dancing with anyone. But he had agreed to be just friends so he would have to suck it up if Kurt found some guy.

Once end of work rolled around, Sebastian was semi ready for a text letting him know about going out. By the time he had fixed dinner he was getting really anxious, Santana had already left a few minutes ago on her non date, she had bitten his head off when he had commented on whether it was a date or not.

'None of your business' she had snapped then told him to go out and dance with Kurt.

"Kurt has to text me first" Sebastian responded and Santana had yelled 'chicken' before leaving.

Sebastian glared at his phone, should he text or wait for Kurt.

As if on cue, his phone lit up with a text from Kurt. _'Want to go out tonight' _

Kurt stared at his phone after he had sent the message. He had debated on whether he could handle just the two of them alone in a packed club.

He had decided that he needed to just go for it and try to ignore his feelings as Sebastian had shown no sign of wanting to change their relationship. Kurt couldnt risk getting hurt again, even if this whole casual sex thing wasn't helping, it was better than getting involved with someone only to get his heart broken. That was a pain he didn't want to know.

Sebastian stared at his screen still lit up with Kurt's text and felt a nervous thump of his heart in his chest. Who was he kidding, he couldn't just be Kurt's friend. He couldn't go out and watch other men all over Kurt, knowing that they would be touching him and treating him with less feeling then he should be getting. Kurt deserved more, he deserved it to be special. Kurt deserved so much more than those men who stared at him like he was nothing but a piece of meat. Sebastian ignored the surge of jealousy going through him and concentrated on texting Kurt back his decision. He knew it was childish but he couldn't go out with Kurt and watch him pick up some guy while he stood behind feeling his heart-break.

He just couldn't. So he had to lie to protect himself.

**KxS**

Kurt glanced down at his phone as it beeped with an incoming text.

Kurt opened the message from Sebastian and couldn't help the feeling of disappointment as he read the contents. _'Can't tonight, too much work. Sorry'_

Kurt tried to ignore how casual it sounded and instead concentrated on getting ready to go out. He wasn't going to let this stop him, he had guys to fuck and feelings to ignore. It was better this way, it would protect him. Once dressed he walked out into the main room to see Brody fiddling with the mail on the table.

"You got a letter" he said when he looked up and noticed Kurt.

"Oh" Kurt responded, taking the letter Brody was holding out. Rachel walked into the room, clutching a letter also.

"Whose it from" Kurt asked, noticing how excited Rachel was.

"Open it and find out" Brody said, walking over to Rachel and placing an arm around her waist.

Kurt ripped open the letter and pulled out a simple page displaying bold font with the message.

'KURT HUMMEL AND YOUR PLUS ONE ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF EMMA PILLSBURY AND WILL SHUESTER. THIS TAKES PLACE ON THE 14 OF FEBURARY AND WILL BE HELD AT THE GARDENS BY LIMA PARK WITH A RECEPTION AT THE CLUB ROOMS. HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE, PLEASE CHECK THE RIGHT BOX IF YOU CAN OR CANNOT ATTEND. WRITE THE NAME OF YOUR PLUS ONE IN THE SPACE PROVIDED AND SEND US YOUR REPLY BEFORE JANUARY 10. LOVE EMMA AND WILL.'

"Wow, this is really awesome, I was wondering when they would make a date" Kurt exclaimed, walking over to the fridge and sticking up his invite. Rachel walked over and stuck hers up too, Kurt noticed she had already marked the box for attending and written Brody Weston in the space for plus one.

"So Kurt, who are you taking?" Rachel asked, a manic glint in her eye. Kurt wasn't a fan of that look, it was a sign of trouble.

"Um I don't know. I'm single remember" Kurt responded slowly.

"Oh well you have over a month to find a boyfriend" Rachel commented.

Kurt ignored her crazy talk and instead concentrated on heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Rachel asked, following him. Brody gave him a sympathetic look from behind her.

"Out, it's Friday" Kurt said, leaving before she could press for more.

Rachel turned around to face Brody once Kurt had left and scowled when she noticed his grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel demanded.

"No reason" Brody responded. He totally wasn't imagining Kurt and Sebastian as boyfriends before the wedding.

**KxS**

Kurt arrived at 'Destiny' and made his way to the bar once he was let inside. The doorman never looked at his ID and just waved him inside. Kurt must have been here so much, his fake ID didn't need to be checked anymore. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kurt sat on the stool and waited till the barman made his way over, it happened to be the same one from his drunken night. The chances.

"Hope you take it easy tonight sexy" the barman said, eyeing Kurt.

Kurt sat up straighter and smiled, hoping it looked innocent enough, it must have worked because the barman leaned over the bar and grinned at him.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"Just a screw driver thanks" Kurt replied, smiling.

"Coming right up" the barman said and began to make his drink. Kurt used the time why he was waiting to check the scene and see who was interested. He noticed a young man in a blue shirt near the end of the bar staring in his direction. Kurt caught his eye and gave him a wink and a grin.

The man pointed at himself and Kurt nodded. The man grinned and picked up his drink and walked over. Kurt turned to the barman and pushed his money over when his drink was ready.

"Have fun" the barman said then walked off to serve.

Kurt grinned, taking a sip at the same time mystery man sat next to him.

"Got a name sexy legs?" the man asked.

Kurt glanced at him with a questioning look.

"You have amazing legs" the man responded.

"I'm Kurt" Kurt replied, putting his other arm in front of the man, who shock it and answered with "Damien"

"Cool" Kurt responded, letting go of Damien's hand and turning back to his drink and ignoring the fact that he felt nothing when he shock hands with Damien.

"Want to dance when you've finished your drink?" Damien asked.

Kurt stared at his drink, part of him wanted to stop being scared and just run to Sebastian and tell him he wanted him but the other part refused to let himself give into the chance of being hurt. He swallowed as his mind battled back and forth and eventually his scared part won out and he turned around and smiled his best flirty smile at Damien

"Sure" Kurt said.

**KxS**

"You're a good dancer" Damien said to Kurt between songs, they had been on the dance floor for at least 15 minutes and Kurt had managed to put a semi reasonable amount of space between them. He was able to actually accept the dance offer but once Damien put his arms on Kurt's, he felt wrong and wished they were someone elses hands. He refused to think more about it though.

"Going to come closer?" Damien said when it became apparent Kurt wasn't about to respond to his comment.

"I'm fine" Kurt said airily as the next song began, some random techno beat.

"I won't bite" Damien said loudly near his ear, he pulled back a bit and grinned cheekly and finished with "Unless you want me too"

Kurt scowled at the lame line but allowed himself to move closer to Damien who smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist why Kurt placed his on Damien's shoulder.

He had come to this place with intention of just dancing and hopefully having sex, Sebastian was supposed to leave his mind once he arrived but of course the opposite happened. The more Kurt danced with Damien, the more his body longed for Sebastian.

Damien squeezed Kurt's arse lightly before grinding forward. Kurt let out a gasp and pulled back a little, refusing to do anything back. What was wrong with him, why was he letting his feelings get to him like this, Sebastian would laugh if he knew. Why Kurt was mulling over his feelings and dancing slowly with Damien who kept his hands on Kurt's waist, a familiar song began. Kurt swayed along, not really listening till the opening lyrics began

"_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line"_

Kurt stopped dancing, his breath hitching as the lyrics reminded him so much of where he was now.

"_But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night"_

Kurt swallowed, not noticing the way Damien was still dancing and was trying to coax Kurt to join. The song was distracting Kurt and all he could see was Sebastian as the words and beat moved around him

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he was hit with so many memories of Sebastian while the song played on. Sebastian smiling at him, the way Sebastian felt in him and around him. The way their lips would feel so perfect against each other. The way Sebastian acted when ever Kurt was with him. Kurt gasped as the truth began to sink it, the way Sebastian was being around him spoke volumes, he was sure this meant something but rather than just outright ask and possibly get rejected he needed to slowly get up the courage to find out if Sebastian felt the same way.

With that resolve Kurt knew he couldn't continue dancing with a random guy, in fact he probably shouldnt sleep with anyone else until he had really dealt with the Sebastian thing.

"Are you still dancing" Damien asked, trying to grab Kurt's hips again.

"I have to go" Kurt responded, Damien tried to protest but Kurt ignored him and shoved him away before turning and running, pushing his way through the crowd in the club. He had to get to Sebastian.

**KxS**

Sebastian stared at the tv, half watching. He wasn't really sure what was on, as his mind was once again elsewhere. It was on the topic of Kurt as usual, now he was thinking about whether Kurt was with some guy and this thought alone was making his heart hurt. How was he supposed to keep just being friends with Kurt when it had only been a short time since he had came to the realisation of his new-found feelings and it was already killing him not having Kurt.

"Why can't I just tell him" Sebastian mumbled to himself.

He scowled at his own fear before collapsing on the couch. He had lain there for a few minutes, trying to ignore his thoughts when there was a loud banging on the door. Sebastian got off the couch and walked over, opening the door. He didn't get a chance to say hello before he had an arm full of Kurt as Kurt dived into his arms then attached their lips. Sebastian was stunned for a few seconds before he began to kiss back, clutching Kurt to him. Kissing Kurt was always amazing but he was so confused with why Kurt kept kissing him then wanted to be friends again.

Kurt pulled away with a parting suck on Sebastian's lower lip.

"Hey" Kurt murmured.

Sebastian smiled, too stunned to form words. Kurt giggled and Sebastian realised he was still holding Kurt up, so he slowly set him down.

"What's up" Sebastian asked, trying to act casual and not let Kurt know how much he wanted to keep kissing and never stop.

Kurt ignored the tingling in his lips and tried to think of what to say, he had just ran here from the bar and hadn't really thought of his speech as he had only just wanted to see Sebastian. He had hoped the words would come. Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled slowly, he knew that telling Sebastian about his feelings now would be too scary as he had decided in the club but if he was going to slowly work up the courage he needed to start small. So with that in mind he made his decision.

"Kurt" Sebastian questioned, Kurt was just staring while smiling softly.

"Bas, would you like to come to a wedding with me as my plus one" he blurted out.

**KxS**

**That's it for this one, hope it didn't seem too short. Also I bet you thought Kurt was going to tell Sebastian how he feels, well not yet sorry. Kurt is the one who has been good at pretending he isn't feeling anything, it's Sebastian who is struggling. More to come though and as promised, the big surprise.**

**Song Kurt dances to in the club is 'Locked out of heaven' by Bruno mars and is also one of my fave songs for Kurtbastain, listen to the song and tell me if you have Kurtbastian feels from just the opening lyrics (mainly Sebastian's p.o.v)**

**Next chapter Sebastian gives Kurt an answer on his question, Kurt tries to deal with building up confidence to tell Sebastian how he feels. Sebastian tell's his uncle about how he feels for Kurt and Kurt get's a huge surprise.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**

**x**


	12. It was always there just never spoken

**Hey all sorry for this being short, am working six days in a row this week and only had time to write Friday morning. Hope You like this chapter and the ending too and it makes up for the lateness :) ****Thank you again to all reviewers for last chapter. This is almost over and as I said last time, I'm sad but I have plans for a sequel. Depending on how keen you all are. I will be asking once the last chapter is up, so don't worry yet!**

**Also noticed I got the days in the story mixed up and last chapter mentioned monday when it is fact Friday. Have gone back and changed the mistake from that chapter. Sorry about that**

**This Chapter title is from 'Just so you know' by Jesse McCartney**

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_  
_There's so much I can't say_  
_Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_[Chorus]_

_This emptiness is killing me_  
_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_  
_Looking back I realize_

**It was always there just never spoken**_  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

**KxS**

Kurt stood silently waiting for Sebastian's reply. Sebastian meanwhile was having inner a battle. He wanted to yes but if he was to eager Kurt might figure out how he felt.

"I'm stupid, I shouldn't have asked" Kurt suddenly said, taking Sebastian's stalling as rejection. Kurt turned to leave but was stopped by Sebastian snatching his arm and dragging him inside, closing the door after him.

"You didn't give me a chance to reply" Sebastian exclaimed, sitting down on the couch, pulling Kurt with him.

"Well?" Kurt questioned, his heart beating nervously. He hoped Sebastian couldn't hear it.

"Yes, I'll go with you" Sebastian said and Kurt grinned, launching himself at Sebastian before he could stop himself.

He threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sebastian made a noise of surprise but did nothing to stop the kiss, in fact he kissed harder. This was something he would never get sick of, Kurt's kisses made him feel so good. He felt drunk off the haze and feelings Kurt's kisses provided.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered against his lips as he pulled away slightly from the kiss. Sebastian's lips tingled and he smiled, pressing his hand lightly on Kurt's lower back.

Kurt pulled away reluctantly, hoping his reaction to Sebastian's decision to come to the wedding didn't give away his feelings. Sometimes he could be too obvious. Kissing Sebastian all the time wasn't helping either but he couldn't stop himself, Sebastian was a good kisser.

Sebastian cleared his throat and Kurt glanced at him, he was looking down and blushing slightly.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, placing his hand on Sebastian's. He smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"So did you want to do something then?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm ok, even though it's Friday. I'm not feeling up to going out" Kurt said, looking down. Last thing he wanted to do was mention the incident at the clubs as it would lead to revealing his feelings. He was supposed to be starting small after all.

"Ok, so what did you want to do?" Sebastian asked, smiling at him.

"This" Kurt said and leant over to kiss Sebastian again. Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's chest and pushed him back a little.

"Kurt" he said.

"Sorry" Kurt responded, feeling his heart sink at the rejection. Sebastian smiled softly back. He couldn't keep kissing Kurt when it was just for fun for Kurt but so much more for himself.

"It's ok, we can't make things more complicated can we" Sebastian explained.

"It wont be" Kurt said, he wanted to keep kissing Sebastian. He needed this as he wanted to just be with him as he wanted him but was too scared to say so. Kurt had always been good at expressing himself through his actions and part of him was hoping Sebastian might see how he felt through them.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Let's just not over think things. I just really like kissing you and well I want to do more" Kurt said softly, tracing his fingers over Sebastian's jaw line.

"Ok" Sebastian said, what was some kissing between friends. He just needed to stop his feelings from making him get too involved before he knew they were returned. He was good as separating sex and feelings so this should be no different. At least that was what he was telling himself.

"Ok" Kurt repeated before leaning in and kissing Sebastian softly.

Their lips pressed together lightly and Sebastian couldn't help the small soft whimper that escaped, it should have embarrassed him but he just ignored it and kept kissing. Kurt's lips were like velvet and always felt so good against his own, so right.

"I love kissing you" Kurt murmured against his mouth before he pressed another soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"You always feel good" Sebastian replied when Kurt moved his mouth to his jaw line and began kissing there.

"Kurt" he gasped out.

Kurt pulled back ,his eyes slightly darker and he licked his lips before he moved off the couch till he was in front of Sebastian. He dropped to his knees and parted Sebastian's legs slowly, moving between them and dragged his palms up till he reached Sebastian's bulge in his jeans.

"Kurt" Sebastian panted, his heart beating and his dick throbbing as he noticed Kurt eyeing his cock with a hungry look.

"I want to" Kurt began.

"I thought you just wanted to kiss" Sebastian spluttered, he realised how pathetic he sounded and closed his mouth.

"Please" Kurt pleaded, his eyes dark and his throat swallowing.

"Ok" Sebastian manged, his voice coming out shaky. He let his head fall back lightly against the couch as Kurt moved practiced fingers up to his jeans and pulled on the zipper. The sound amplified in the room.

Kurt tugged on his jeans and Sebastian lifted his hips slightly to help Kurt with pulling them down. Kurt tugged them off Sebastian and his boxers till Sebastian was naked waist down. Kurt licked his lips and moved into his original position between Sebastian's legs. He leant down till he was level with Sebastian's dick before darting his tongue out to lick kitten like at the head.

"Kurt" Sebastian breathed in deeply. His hand hovering uselessly above Kurt till he placed it on Kurt's hair.

Kurt hummed softly before he opened his mouth a bit more and sucked lightly on the head. He moved down further and took more in.

"That's it" Sebastian rasped, his fingers gripping Kurt's locks.

Kurt groaned and he sunk down more, easing into it till he reached his throat. He relaxed and breathed in through his nose then sunk the rest of the way letting Sebastian's cock head hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck" Sebastian hissed out, moving his hips slightly.

Kurt groaned, the vibrations sending shivers down Sebastian's spine. He moved again and moaned as he realised Kurt was still sucking shallowly but had stopped moving to let Sebastian control the thrusts.

"So good" Sebastian murmured, clutching Kurt's head harder and working his hips up. He watched his cock moving between Kurt's lips and he moaned harder. Kurt hummed more and moved his hands over Sebastian's legs to play with his balls lightly.

"Kurt" Sebastian stuttered, working his hips faster. "Close"

Kurt sucked harder and massaged Sebastian's balls more before moving one hand down to Sebastian's hole, pressing a finger lightly against the rim Sebastian shouted out Kurt's name, taken by surprise. He let out some curses and more groans and moans as he thrust harder. Kurt taking it and moving his tongue against the underside of his cock. Sebastian groaned once more before thrusting deep and hitting Kurt's throat.

"I'm coming' He managed to warn before he did, letting go and coming down Kurt's throat, who worked him through it and swallowed around him.

Sebastian let out a shaky moan before collapsing against the couch, exhausted and sedated. Kurt pulled off of his softening cock and pulled Sebastian's jeans and boxers back on before tucking him in. He then sat down next to Sebastian and turned to face him, reaching over and brushing his jaw lightly.

"You ok there?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian let in some slow breaths before nodding. Kurt giggled softly, moving to lean against Sebastian and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to return the favour" Sebastian asked when he managed to calm down.

"No need, I'm ok" Kurt said softly.

"You sure" Sebastian said, moving his hand down to Kurt's jeans only to find Kurt was soft.

Kurt let in a hiss and shifted a little. Sebastian glanced at him in concern and tried to un do the buttons on his jeans.

"Bas I don't need one" Kurt hurried, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Are you sure" Sebastian teased, managing to undo the jeans, slipping a hand into them, hoping to get Kurt hard again.

"I don't.." Kurt began and let out a noise of embarrassment when Sebastian discovered the slowly cooling cum stuck in Kurt's boxers.

"You came" Sebastian exclaimed, shock was suddenly replaced by arousal. "You came from giving me head"

"Don't let your ego grow bigger, I like giving head ok" Kurt mumbled, hoping Sebastian didn't catch on to his part lie. He hadn't come from giving head before. Sebastian was the first person whose own orgasm had caused Kurt's to start too. His feelings for Sebastian had been a big part of it.

"I didn't notice" Sebastian said, some part impressed that Kurt had gotten off from sucking his cock and other part disappointed that he had missed seeing Kurt coming.

"I had a mouth full of your dick so of course you missed it, I came the same time as you" Kurt said and smiled softly.

"Would you like to borrow a pair of boxers then" Sebastian asked, still reeling from the news.

"Ok, thanks. It's starting to get uncomfortable" Kurt muttered and shuffled off awkwardly.

"Top drawer by the door" Sebastian called to Kurt, who nodded and disappeared into Sebastian's room.

Sebastian leant against the couch and smiled, the front door opened and he looked up to see a drunk Santana walking in followed by a random girl he didn't recognize.

"I'm back bitch" Santana declared, the mystery giggled in response.

Sebastian just shock his head, he was glad they hadn't arrived earlier and interupted Kurt giving him head.

"You got company?" the girl asked, noticing Kurt. Sebastian looked up to see Kurt standing by his door and holding a pair of Sebastian's boxers with a blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you holding his boxers" Santana said, not really commenting on Kurt being there as they were always hanging out. The boxers were what she was wondering about.

"No reason" Kurt mumbled, trying to edge towards the bathroom. His jeans were getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Seriously, don't be weird" Santana said, walking over and snatching the boxers and waving them around. Sebastian walked over along with the mystery girl.

"Santana give them back" Sebastian hissed.

Kurt looked more awkward by the second and his eyes were darting around. Sebastian felt bad for him.

"Are you stealing them?" Mystery girl asked, looking scandalized.

"Um" Sebastian began but Santana interrupted.

"You want to keep a part of Sebastian with you, oh my god Kurt just tell" Santana began but Kurt shouted out her name, interrupting her from revealing more. He wasn't sure how she knew but she must do as she had given him knowing looks before and seemed to know about his feelings before he did. He couldn't let Sebastian know till he was ready to tell him.

"Kurt just admit how you feel" Santana demanded, Sebastian looked confused and mystery girl was giggling.

"I have cum in my pants" Kurt shouted out before he could stop himself before his eyes went wide and he snatched the boxers back, hurrying off to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Santana burst into laughter, mystery girl joining her and Sebastian sneered at them both.

"Oh shut up, not funny" Sebastian hissed, feeling more protective of Kurt.

"It's a little funny" Santana giggled.

"Does that mean you need to change too, since you both frotted on the couch like teens" Santana declared and smirked, her friend joining her.

"No" Sebastian said flatly, though his feelings of being impressed returned.

"Are you sure" Santana asked, giggling again.

"Go to bed you drunk" Sebastian deflected, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you need a change of boxers" Santana's friend asked.

"Don't be nosey" Sebastian snapped.

"Does Kurt not turn you on" Santana suddenly sneered, looking fierce.

"That's further from the truth" Sebastian retorted.

"Then why don't you" Santana began before Sebastian interrupted.

"Because I came down his throat ok" he shouted, then he blushed when he noticed Kurt had left the bathroom. Kurt shut the bathroom door behind him, his eyes wide and Santana looked at them both then grinned.

"I'm lost" her friend mumbled but Santana looked impressed as she grinned still in Kurt's direction.

"What" Kurt mumbled, looking at her then at Sebastian who blushed a little, feeling bad for his slip.

"You came from blowing him" Santana said, walking over and hugging Kurt who looked startled.

"Wow, awesome" Santana's friend said.

"Uh yeah" Kurt said deciding to stop being embarrassed, he lifted his arm and patted Santana's back.

"Go to bed" Sebastian snapped, walking over and pulling Santana away. "Stop trying to annoy us"

"I'm just so proud" Santana declared, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Whose your friend" Kurt asked, needing a change in subject. As proud of himself as he was for being able to come from sucking off Sebastian, he kind of wanted to keep that between them. It was more special that way.

"Oh this is my work mate and kind of girlfriend, Cassie" Santana replied and Kurt grinned.

"Oh so this is the famous work friend" Sebastian exclaimed and smiled, walking over to her to shake her hand. She raised her eye brow in confusion.

"I'm famous?" she asked, glancing at Santana who just giggled.

"It's an expression, are you dumb" Sebastian said, looking surprised.

"She's not, just drunk" Santana declared then walked over to Cassie to grab her hand and pull her over to her room.

"Bye, nice meeting you" Cassie said, before the door slammed after them.

"That's sweet" Kurt said, smiling at Sebastian who just smiled but he wasn't thinking about that as he was too busy just staring at Kurt. _'I love you so much'_ he thought. Breathing in deeply. Kurt was still smiling, just as un aware of Sebastian's feelings as Sebastian himself was un aware of Kurt's.

**KxS**

Kurt had gone home after a quick hug. Sebastian had acted a little weird and Kurt hoped it wasn't to do with the blow job. Did he really feel strange that Kurt had come from it or was he just upset he hadn't been able to return the favour. Kurt decided to not dwell on that and just get some sleep.

Saturday was his day off and he was going to make the most of that, so when he woke up, he got to work in grabbing a break fast before setting off on a walk around central park. Fresh air and nice atmosphere was really what he needed to gather up the courage to tell Sebastian how he felt.

Sebastian had gotten up that morning and called his uncle after much deliberation. He needed someone else to talk to about everything as Santana wasn't a good option at the moment as she was hung over and would probably be snappy. So after asking his uncle to meet him at Central Park, he got ready quickly before grabbing some coffee on the way. He found his uncle sitting under a tree in Central Park and grinned when he saw him.

"Hey Uncle John" Sebastian exclaimed when he had sat down.

"Hello Bastian, what's wrong. You sounded really upset on the phone when you asked to meet me here" John replied.

"I love him and I don't know what to do" Sebastian spoke up and stared down at the ground, wishing it would swallow him whole. He was sure his Uncle would think he was being ridiculous acting like a school boy.

"Is this the boy who was in your office a while ago, the one I thought was your boyfriend" John asked, fingers crossed behind his back. He had only met Kurt once but he had liked him from that first meeting and was sure he was perfect for Sebastian. Also his wife Angela had mentioned that Santana was Kurt's good friend and was also wanting Kurt and Sebastian together. The two had fun at work talking about ways to get Kurt and Sebastian together. Kurt and Sebastian were aparently doing a bad job on their own.

"Yes, why did it look like it was obvious because im sure I didn't know how I felt then" Sebastian hurried to say.

"I just saw the connection between you too. There was a spark there" John answered and Sebastian looked surprised.

"How do you know, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same" Sebastian whispered.

"Have you asked, or better yet have you told him how you feel" John asked.

"I can't, I'm scared he will reject me. What if he laughs at me or something and tells me he can't be my friend any more. It would hurt so much. I couldn't stand losing him" Sebastian said. John stared sadly at him. His nephew was so upset, he wished he could help him. All he could do was give the best advice he could

"You won't know till you try, if he doesn't feel the same then you know you still tried, you don't want to live not knowing" John explained. Sebastian didn't reply. "Take a chance" John finished. Sebastian went to reply but something caught his eye or better yet someone. Sebastian took in an intake of breath.

"That's him" he said. John looked up and noticed Kurt walking along on the other side of the park, in his own world. He was dressed very good too.

Sebastian swallowed as he watched Kurt, there was a lot of people around but all he saw was Kurt. "Look at him, he's so gorgeous" Sebastian said, feeling over whelmed. Kurt was only walking through the park but Sebastian was taken aback from just seeing him.

"Tell him, you need to or you will regret it. Don't lose your chance to" John said and Sebastian nodded, feeling a determination settle over him.

He stood up and walked off, heading home before Kurt could see him, ignoring John calling after him. He ignored his uncle, he had to get home and prepare for what could be the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Sebastian didn't notice Kurt watching him with a soft smile.

KxS

Kurt was lying on his bed resting his eyes when he head his phone ringing. He rolled over and grabbed it, Sebastian's name was on the screen.

"Hey Bas, what's up?" Kurt asked, lying back.

"Can you come over please" Sebastian asked, steeling his nerves.

"Ok, are you alright" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Not really, please just come over" Sebastian whispered and hung up.

Kurt stared at his phone for a few seconds, a weird feeling went through him and he quickly jumped off the bed, shoving his phone in his pocket. He ran out, the door after locking it then hurried to Sebastian's.

Sebastian was nervous, he was pacing in front of his couch and chewing on his nails. He was glad Santana was out with Cassie otherwise he would have been more nervous. He jumped when he heard the knock on the door and walked over, opening it.

"Kurt, thanks for coming" he said, when he opened the door. His heart beating louder.

"It's ok, whats wrong, you're scaring me" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Sebastian's arm and leading him to the couch.

"Please just give me a second" Sebastian began.

Kurt nodded, squeezing Sebastian's upper arm gently. He was getting really worried now.

"Kurt" Sebastian swallowed.

"Yeah" Kurt said softly, his eyes concerned.

"This is so hard for me because I've never said this to anyone before" Sebastian said. Kurt felt his heart start to stutter, part of him was starting to see where this was going but there was no way it was what he thought it was. Kurt was sure he was the only one with this feeling.

"I" Sebastian began.

"Stop" Kurt whispered. He was afraid of hearing it. He was afraid it would be a cruel joke or he was dreaming.

"Please let me" Sebastian said, becoming more determined. He had to do this or he never would.

Kurt just swallowed thickly and ignored the panic setting in.

"I love you" Sebastian said, his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt felt like he couldn't breath, the words he was sure he would never hear from Sebastian were hanging in the air. The words he wanted to say back but felt were stuck in his throat.

"Kurt say something" Sebastian begged, feeling panicked and starting to hate himself for even saying anything.

"I have to go" Kurt managed to say before he could stop himself. He was getting what he wanted and he as much as he wished he could say it back. The panic was taking over and he had to leave before he freaked out.

Sebastian couldn't love him, he couldn't. Kurt hadn't got himself ready to admit his own feelings and this all was too much, it felt like too soon. He had only just discovered how he felt.

He stood up and off the couch, ignoring Sebastian's protests. Not noticing how they became more desperate as he walked slowly on auto pilot till he was outside the door and falling to the ground, silent tears on his face. He picked himself up and walked to his apartment and once he was safely in his room, he let himself go and cried harder then he had in a long time. He cried for his own selfishness at protecting himself and he cried for being a coward but most of all he cried because he had hurt Sebastian and he did love him. But he had run away and now he was breaking.

If Kurt had stayed by the door for a moment longer he would have heard the loud sobs on the other side as Sebastian Smythe gave into his despair and cried for the first time in ages. He had listened to his uncle and put his heart on the line and told Kurt how he felt and ended up getting his heart-broken. He taken a chance, he had fallen in love and he now wished that he could go back to when he was so closed off and felt nothing. But deep inside his broken heart he knew that being in love and hurting was better than feeling nothing at all.

**KxS**

**So sorry, please don't hate me. I broke my heart writing this. Things will be sorted and feel free to be mad at Kurt if you must. I have a reason for this so don't stress too much. ****You'll have to wait to see if Kurt will stop being scared and tell Sebastian how he feels. Next chapter is good, there is also the New Directions in the next chapter. Also Brody and Santana will try to fix things too. Also some Blaine bashing, just letting you know.**

**Anyway leave me some feedback and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**

**x**


	13. Some things are meant to be

**Hey all so sorry for the late chapter.**

**This one is short I know but it's still important and I have my time free again later so promise to try to make the next chapter a lot longer to make it up to you. Also realised that time line in the story is reaching Christmas. Next chapter will explain plans for it.**

**Also some of what was supposed to happen this chapter will happen next chapter because of time limits. There is plenty to happen then also but this one is important I promise. Once you get to the end you will see, I'm sorry where I left off last time. Things will be resolved soon. Those boys are stubborn remember. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and any other feedback.**

**Title is from 'We'll be together' by Ashlee Tisdale**

_I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop_

**Some things are meant to be **_and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that_

I swear I wish you were tonight

We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn mine off

Oh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Oh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Oh, Oh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away

**KxS**

"Sebastian" Santana called out, shutting the door of the apartment after her. Loud music was drifting from Sebastian's room all the way into the hallway and it was very sad, so something had to have happened.

"Where is he?" Cassie asked, scanning the room. There was a bottle of whiskey sitting on the bench in the kitchen and random junk food everywhere. It seemed he was eating and drinking his feelings.

"Sebastian, get here now" Santana demanded.

There was no response, Santana folded her arms across her chest and stormed over to Sebastian's door to look inside.

He was lying on his bed with his eye's all blood-shot and singing.

"Is he ok?" Cassie asked. Santana walked forward and tapped Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I told him I loved him and he left, I can't stop crying and my heart feels likes its broken" Sebastian mumbled then let out a drunken sob before collapsing on the bed.

"Wow you're really wasted, wait did you say you told him you love him, him as in Kurt" Santana asked, stepping forward and turning off the music.

"Yeah, what does it matter. He probably hates me anyway" Sebastian stammered then let out a hiccup.

"Ok I'm sure he doesn't hate you" Santana said, squashing down her anger at Kurt, she had to sort out Sebastian first.

"You didn't see his face, he looked like I told him I was getting a sex change and planning on proposing to his Dad" Sebastian answered, waving his hand in the air dramatically.

"Um what" Cassie mumbled.

"Ok you need to sleep, when you get up we can talk in the morning and sort it all. Don't worry about it tonight" Santana demanded and walked off to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

She came back to see Sebastian had passed out on the bed. Santana sighed, placing the glass on the table by his bed then tucked him in.

Once back in her room, she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She felt Cassie put a hand on her shoulder.

"So what are you going to do?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Talk to Kurt" Santana said, sitting up and trying to control her sudden urge to hit something. It will be sorted, Kurt was a stubborn person but she refused to let him pretend he wasn't in love with Sebastian. He was and he needed to admit it or she would make him.

**KxS**

Kurt walked into the kitchen slowly at 8, Sunday morning was another lazy time for him and he often got up about ten but he couldn't sleep the night before for obvious reasons and had only had a few hours. He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't stop seeing Sebastian's face. When he did a wave of emotion and guilt would hit him, his mouth felt dry and just like last night panic set in.

He was frozen with the ability to admit how he felt and he didn't want to be scared anymore. He wanted to just say it back.

"Morning" Brody said, walking into the kitchen without a shirt on. If this had been a last month, Kurt might have been a little turned on but now he didn't even feel anything except the hurt from rejecting Sebastian.

"Kurt?" Brody questioned, Kurt looked up and blinked, his eyes hurt from lack of sleep and he rubbed them.

"Yeah" he said, his voice sounding dry from tears and lack of sleep.

"What's wrong?" Brody asked, sitting at the table and placing a hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt did love his friendship with Brody and Kurt was always grateful that despite being straight, Brody had no problem touching Kurt in a friendly way unlike some of his other straight male friends. But now it just made Kurt feel more empty and made him ache for Sebastian's touch.

"I'm a selfish bitch" Kurt said, feeling a sob well up.

"What" Brody questioned in concern, Kurt looked like someone had killed his puppy.

"I pushed him away" Kurt stammered, feeling tears welling in his eyes and it was becoming harder to breathe "I didn't want to, I just panicked and left him there, I shouldnt have because I just.."

"Just" Brody pushed, placing a hand on Kurt's back and rubbing it gently. He knew what Kurt was driving at but he wanted to wait for him to say it. Kurt needed this to help him gather up courage to go and tell Sebastian how he felt.

"I love him, I love him so much" Kurt sobbed out before collapsing into himself in tears.

"Oh Kurt" Brody said sadly, Kurt didn't need to say more. Brody knew about how Kurt had felt and instead of asking outright, he was wanting to wait patiently for Kurt to admit it so he could give him more of a push into telling Sebastian himself.

"Does he know?" Brody asked.

"No but he told me he loved me and I ran" Kurt stammered.

Brody was taken aback, he knew Kurt was still struggling with his feelings but he didn't think he would have left Sebastian when he told how he felt.

"Did you want to say it back?" Brody asked.

"Yes but something stopped me" Kurt whispered.

"You let your fear stop you Kurt, you're still stuck in that mind-set of protecting yourself after getting your heart-broken. You need to let that hurt go remember" Brody said gently.

"I don't care about Blaine anymore and sure part of me is still terrified of getting hurt but I just wasn't sure if Sebastian felt the same way in the first place and when he said it, I thought my ears were tricking me and before I knew it I was running out of there" Kurt stammered and wiped at his eyes.

"Kurt you two are so good for each other, there is so much chemistry and spark there, it's not funny. You compliment each other and sure there will be fights but that's part of a good relationship, also the make up sex would be good. The passion between you would be there even in the rough times and that's what you want. You want that feeling of too much and not enough" Brody said.

Kurt nodded, that was one thing he had lacked with Blaine. Passion. It had been missing in the bed room and in their odd argument. He felt like Blaine was just his friend he kissed and had average sex with and the love wasn't as strong or intense as how it was with Sebastian. He realised that even though he had cared for Blaine, the cheating had hurt but it was being single and alone that had hurt more, Kurt had been with Blaine because he loved having a bf. He had ignored how wrong they were for each other just so he could have someone. The warped way he had looked at that had screwed up relationships for him and that was probably why he snapped and started sleeping around when he became single

But when he was with Blaine he never felt the strong emotions he was feeling now, he felt like he could drown in his feelings for Sebastian.

"Kurt" Brody said and Kurt looked at him slowly, realising he had just stared at the table thinking for a while.

"So what are you going to do?" Brody asked.

Kurt sat up and breathed in deeply, determination running through his system.

"I'm going to stop being scared and tell Sebastian that I love him" he replied.

KxS

**Ok sorry, I know it's short but this is all I could get out with my time. I promise as said above that next chapter will be longer and more will happen. This is a filler but it's also important. **

**If you don't want to review because it's short I understand but would like to hear from you so I know you're still liking where this is going.**

**Till next (longer) chapter,**

**Rach**

**x **


	14. No other could give more love

**Hey everyone. So sorry about the time mix up with chapter update. My time was limited and only managed that quick update last week. Hope this chapter more than makes up for my short chapter from last time. Once again, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad you took the time to do that despite the chapter being so quick.**

**Also I have made it Christmas time this chapter, as looking back on old chapters. The story should be around that time judging from how many weeks pass in each chapter. Also to include the New Directions in this chapter and the Blaine bashing (had to warn you in case) I needed an excuse to have a party happen for the big surprise. Hope you enjoy...**

**Title is from 'Everything I do, I do it for you' by Bryan Adams**

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love like your love_  
_And_

_**no other could give more love**_  
_There's nowhere unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_  
_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

**KxS**

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Santana asked, early next morning. Sebastian looked up from his coffee he had inhaled and groaned in response. His hang over was killing him.

"You're asking me that now, it's tomorrow?" Sebastian scoffed and looked back down at his coffee, wishing it could solve all his problems.

"Well I'm heading home to Lima, all the New Directions are going home and Sugar is having a party tomorrow night so we can all catch up. I was wondering if you're not busy if you wanted to come to the party?" Santana asked, sitting across from Sebastian as he looked up.

"Well I was just going to spend it with my Uncle, my parents are stuck over seas or so they say. Anyway Why would I want to hang out with the New Directions, they all hate me" Sebastian retorted and glared back at the table again.

"Your uncle will understand and screw the others also Kurt is going to be at the party and you need to talk" Santana demanded.

"How do you know he will be there and he doesn't want to talk to me. He made that clear when he left me with a broken heart last night" Sebastian sneered and sipped his coffee.

"I said the New Directions will be there, I meant all of them. Rachel texted me to say she's booked a flight for her and Kurt tonight, they had to get a late one since most were booked. I booked ours for the same time. Not sure if we will be on the same plane" Santana said.

"What you've already booked my ticket, why did you only just ask me now?" Sebastian asked, glaring at her.

"I asked didn't I, besides you don't want a week going by without talking. You are both too stubborn for your own good" Santana retorted.

"Yeah sure" Sebastian replied and stood up, walking over to the dishwasher to dispose of his cup.

"You guys seriously need to sort out your shit, as much as I was tempted to shake some sense into Kurt. I realised he's just scared and he needs to stop letting fear stop him from taking a chance with you. You both just feed off each other and I'm not going to let your stubbornness stop you from realising how much you two work" Santana said.

"I know ok, I took the chance and told him that I love him and he choose to run so don't give me that shit about how I don't know how much we click. I do but he doesn't" Sebastian snapped.

"Kurt does, he just refuses to let himself take a risk. He picks a safe option because it protects him. I know him ok. You just have to break those walls down and let him know you won't hurt him and he will be yours and will trust you" Santana said.

"I have walls too and I let my down so why couldn't he have done the same" Sebastian whispered, hanging his head and Santana sighed, walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder. These boys would be the death of her.

"He will, Just don't lose hope" Santana whispered and Sebastian smiled softly at her.

"What time's the flight?" he asked.

**KxS**

"Morning" Kurt said, walking into the kitchen where Brody and Rachel were eating breakfast.

"Hey Kurt, when are you planning on packing. We're leaving tonight" Rachel asked as Kurt opened the fridge to pull out a yogurt.

"Tonight Rachel, not now so calm down" Brody said, shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Wait what flight?" Kurt asked.

"The one to Lima for christmas" Rachel said slowly, shocked at Kurt's forgetfulness.

"What Christmas is tomorrow, I forgot" Kurt exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, where's your head at" Rachel said. Brody smiled sadly at Kurt in sympathy, he knew where Kurt's mind was.

"I don't think I can go to Lima, I have something to sort here. Something important" Kurt trailed off, Brody nodded.

"What could be more important than Christmas and Family, don't you miss your Dad" Rachel prodded.

"I do but I have to talk to Sebastian" Kurt said in determination. He wasn't going to chicken out anymore.

"What, you can do that when we come back on Boxing day" Rachel argued.

"Or Sebastian could come to the party tomorrow night" Brody suggested.

"What party" Kurt questioned.

"Seriously Kurt" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows. "It's at Sugars house"

"Will Blaine be there" Kurt deflected.

"Yes but you can ignore him" Rachel said "Though I wish you would just talk to him"

"Not going to happen otherwise I'll do worse than throw a menu at him" Kurt snapped and Brody chucked. He hadn't been there to witness that but wished he had.

"So you're going to Lima" Rachel demanded "Even if I have to drag you there"

"She probably would" Brody said and laughed, Kurt joined in and Rachel huffed.

"Fine then, what time does the plane leave?" Kurt asked.

"Nine pm tonight" Rachel answered.

"Ok, I'm going to go get my stuff sorted now. That way I'm not hurrying later on" Kurt retorted and walked off to his room. Rachel smiled and continued eating, Brody stood up and followed Kurt.

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked, watching Kurt pulling clothes out of his cupboard to pack.

"Sorry" Kurt replied.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Brody said.

"I'll tell him soon, I want to do it when no one is around" Kurt said and Brody nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

He had to trust that Kurt wouldnt drag it out too long before his nerves got the best of him and he was too scared to tell Sebastian how he felt. Brody pulled his phone out, ignoring Rachel's questioning look and sent a text to Santana.

_'Kurt is going to tell Sebastian he loves him so We need to get them alone before he gets to nervous and chickens out'_

Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and grinned. 'Success' she thought happily and wrote back to Brody.

_'Don't worry we won't let them keep being stubborn boys. They will be together soon. We will make sure of it'_

**KxS**

"I hate evening flights" Kurt mumbled, as he lined up with Rachel and Brody for their flight.

He had yet to see Santana who apparently was on the other flight. Kurt had asked if Sebastian was going as they had thought of inviting him to Lima last night. As far as Kurt knew Sebastian was hanging with his Uncle for Christmas as his parents were over seas. Kurt couldn't believe that they would refuse to be around for Christmas. Brody had been coy though when Kurt had asked about Sebastian and said it was sorted.

Kurt hated when he acted like he had a big secret, it was irritating.

"Which flight is Santana going on, why isn't she on this one anyway?" Kurt asked as they walked up the steps onto the plane.

"She booked too late I think and had to get the one leaving in an hour. It hasn't arrived yet." Rachel replied and Kurt just nodded, he glanced over his shoulder hoping to see her lining up.

He wasn't sure why they couldn't have met up with her before their flight. He ignored the protest of the passengers waiting after him to board as he noticed Santana and someone next to her who looked suspiciously like Sebastian. It could be a trick of the dark though.

"Hey hurry up" a man behind him snapped. Kurt sighed and stormed ahead, ignoring the urge to yell out to the Sebastian look-alike and ignoring his urge to hit the man behind him.

Santana stepped away from the window and glanced over at Sebastian who was still looking at the plane.

"I think he saw us" Sebastian said softly.

"Yeah, you two are talking at the party even if it kills you or me" Santana said, leading Sebastian over to the seats. "Besides you can't ignore each other forever"

"Gee talking to Kurt in the same room as his ex and a bunch of people who still hate me. Such fun" Sebastian mumbled sarcastically.

"Dont use that tone of voice on me" Santana hissed.

"Sorry Mum" Sebastian retorted and smirked at Santana's glare in response.

"So it's probably pointless asking now but are your parents ok with you bringing me over for Christmas?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah they were shocked when I told them your parents are over seas and you wouldn't be seeing them for Christmas. They demanded you come then" Santana replied and Sebastian smiled. Her parents sounded really inviting. "Also they loved how nice you were to give me a place to live and help me get a job so this is their way of paying you back too" Santana continued.

"That's sweet of them" Sebastian answered.

"So how did your Uncle take you saying you're going to Lima for Christmas?" Santana asked.

"He was all good with it, especially when I said it was my chance to see Kurt again and hopefully find out why he ran after my admittance of my feelings" Sebastian said.

Santana nodded. "Well it will be sorted. I have a feeling you will be boyfriends by this time tomorrow" she said.

"We have to talk first" Sebastian said, creeped out by Santana's strange prediction.

Santana just grinned in response.

**KxS**

The flights were pretty easy-going and before they all knew it they had landed in Lima. Once Sebastian and Santana arrived an hour after the others they headed to Santana's where as Rachel and Brody went to hers after they dropped Kurt off to his Dads..

Kurt was greeted with a very enthusiastic hug by his Dad.

"I've missed you so much" his Dad said, Kurt smiled in response and squeezed tighter. Sure it had been a month since he had last seen his Dad but if felt like longer. He was still dealing with only seeing him the odd time.

"How have you been, flight ok?" his Dad said as Kurt dropped his bag by the door and followed him into the kitchen. He would take it up soon, he wanted to relax first.

"Yeah, pretty quiet. benefits of late flight I guess even if I hate them" Kurt replied and accepted the coffee his Dad had seemed to have ready for him.

"I'm glad it was a calm flight, you look tired though" he responded and Kurt nodded before sitting down. His Dad following.

"I'll be ok. I'll go to bed soon and should be fine by morning" Kurt responded and his Dad smiled, happy with that response.

"So how's your friend?" he asked while Kurt sipped his coffee, Enjoying the warmth flooding through him with each sip.

"Who?" Kurt asked, setting down his cup.

"The one that had dinner with us on thanksgiving. Sebastian I think his name was" Burt said and Kurt nodded slowly.

"Yeah, what about him?" Kurt asked.

"Well how is he, what's he doing for Christmas?" Burt asked.

"Think he's spending it with his Uncle" Kurt responded.

"Ok, you alright, you seem a little upset about that" Burt asked.

"I just need to talk to him and I screwed up" Kurt answered, hanging his head in shame.

"Kurt" his Dad started, Kurt looked up and noticed his Dad was observing him. Burt crooked his neck to the side before relization came over his features and he sat up.

"You have feelings for him" Burt exclaimed.

"What" Kurt said in disbelief. He can't have been that obvious.

"I can tell Kurt, you're my son" Burt said and Kurt stared at the table, burning a hole in it with his eyes.

"Does he know?" Burt asked.

"No" Kurt said softly, feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"Does he feel the same?" Burt pressed on.

"He does" Kurt stammered, brushing his fingers under his eyes to push the tears away.

"Look at me" Burt said gently, Kurt looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Burt said.

"He told me" Kurt managed to say despite how his throat constricted.

"He did, that's good isn't it" Burt asked, slightly confused. Why was his son upset, didn't he want that.

"I pushed him away. I ran like a fucking coward" Kurt suddenly let out.

"Don't call yourself that" Burt lectured, choosing to ignore the swear.

"I left him in a moment of weakness. It took a lot for him to put his heart on the line and tell me how he felt and instead of saying it back I just ran away" Kurt stammered, his will to stop his tears crumbling as they trailed down his cheeks. He took in a big gulp of air.

"Oh Kurt" Burt said, his heart hurting at seeing his son in pain. He manoeuvred his chair till he was next to Kurt and pulled Kurt's head on his shoulder. Kurt reached up and grabbed at Burt's collar while Burt Stroked his hair softly, something he used to do when Kurt was younger and cried over his mother. Kurt let out a sob and clutched at his Dad's shirt.

"I love him" Kurt spluttered, sounding almost desperate.

Burt didn't know what to say to make everything ok for his son, so he said all he could think of in that moment. "I know son, I know".

He gently stroked Kurt's hair soothingly and just held him knowing that comforting Kurt in this time was the best he could do for now.

**KxS**

"Wakey wakey" a sing-song voice said by his ear. Sebastian groaned and swatted the air hoping to drive the sound away.

"Get up, lazy bum" the voice snapped. Sebastian moaned pitifully before forcing himself up into a sitting position.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Time for you to get your lazy ass up" Santana declared.

"No seriously?" Sebastian demanded.

"It's like eight" Santana said.

"Wait Eight in the morning" Sebastian shouted, pushing Santana away from the bed.

"Yes Sherlock" Santana retorted. "Christmas breakfast then we open presents. Time doesn't wait for lazy people"

"Man, I used to just get up when I wanted on Christmas" Sebastian grumbled but he reluctantly got up anyway.

"I'm just going to have a shower, there better be coffee in this house" Sebastian snapped, going over to his bag and grabbing out an outfit.

"Duh, who do you think we are" Santana said and turned on her heel to head back to the kitchen. "See you out here soon and don't waste time in the shower thinking of Kurt" She winked then ducked, laughing as Sebastian threw a pillow at her and missed causing it to hit the door.

"What ever" Sebastian grumbled and stormed into the bathroom, Santana laughter still floating out from the hallway.

**KxS**

"Dude, It's Christmas" two voices said from Kurt's doorway in unison.

Kurt glanced up from his vanity to see Finn and Sam, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah Kurt" Stacey shouted, arriving next to her Brother. An equally excited Stevie arrived next to her.

Sam's family had decided to come through to the Hummel's so they could all have a joint Christmas. Sam had lived there for a year now and the Hummel's and Evans were pretty much a joint family, so spending Christmas together seemed like a logical idea.

Kurt smiled, putting down his moisturising bottle and going over to Stacey, giving her a hug.

"How's my favourite girl" he said.

"Good, are you going to dress me up again?" she asked. Kurt chuckled in response before letting go so he could be eye level with her.

"Maybe, have you been a good girl" Kurt asked, Stacey nodded in response.

"No" Stevie scoffed.

Kurt gave Stevie a warning look and Stacey poked her tongue out at him.

"Don't tease her" Sam said to his brother.

Finn laughed along as Stevie grumbled sorry under his breath.

Kurt smiled to him self as he felt a sense of wonder. Stevie reminded him of a young Sebastian and Kurt wondered what it would be like if Sebastian and himself had a son similar to that. He felt his heart do a little jump at his imagination and he shock himself out of his day dreaming. He wasn't even with Sebastian yet so thinking of kids was a bit extreme.

"Kurt" Stacey suddenly asked, causing Kurt to come back to the present and look at her.

"Yes sweetie?" he asked.

"Are you in love?" she asked, her eyes bright and excited.

Kurt found it so surreal that a child could tell he was in love with Sebastian. There was no sense lying, he may as well admit it to her, as practice for when he would say it to Sebastian.

"Yes I am" he said and she giggled happily.

"With a prince?" she asked, swaying on her feet.

"Yes, with a prince" Kurt said, imaging Sebastian in a castle. His mind then jumped to Sebastian holding him in bed and running his fingers over his arm and just being content to lie with him. Kurt swallowed another round of tears and stood up, walking over to his vanity.

Finn and Sam exchanged looks, they were confused. They thought Kurt was over Blaine.

"Kurt" Sam started.

Kurt put his hand up to silence Sam.

"I need to get ready, be down stairs soon" Kurt said, not looking at them.

Sam nodded resigned and pushed his sister and brother out of the room gently and towards the stairs. Finn stared at Kurt for a few seconds longer before following.

Kurt wiped his eyes quickly then carried on doing his morning routine. He shouldn't be the one crying. He had caused this. He just hoped he could tell Sebastian how he felt and fix the mess he had created.

**KxS**

The day passed pretty quickly after that. Kurt had kept his phone upstairs so he could enjoy family time. Luckily Sam and Finn didn't bring up what had happened earlier on.

The party was at about Seven pm. Kurt was just in his room finishing his outfit choice when his phone rung.

"Hey" Kurt responded, sitting on the bed and ignoring the loud yelling from down stairs. They were all playing Monopoly and Kurt had chosen to begin getting ready as he took the longest. Sam had been winning so far, from what Kurt had noticed before he had come up stairs and from the sounds of Finn's protests, he still was.

"Hey Kurt" Brody said on the other end.

"Hey what's up?" Kurt asked.

"Just making sure you're still coming to the party" Brody questioned.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Just checking, ok see you then" Brody said.

"Wait why are you asking?" Kurt demanded.

"You'll see" Brody responded and hung up before Kurt could ask more questions. Kurt pulled his phone down and stared at the ended call on the screen.

"Weird" he muttered before turning his phone screen off and carried on getting ready.

After sam and Finn quickly got ready, they were good to go. Kurt hugged his dad, Carole and Sam's family before they left to Sugars.

"Wow she is loaded" Finn said slowly as they parked in the massive parking space in the drive.

"We've been here before and you said that last time" Kurt said, getting out of the passenger seat and walking over to the door. Sam and Finn following behind.

"Kurt" Sugar squealed, answering the door after one knock.

Kurt smiled and accepted the hug, Sugar had a very enthusiastic personality.

"Come in, come in" she declared and ushered them inside.

"Everyone is in this room" she continued, pointing to the door ahead of them, they walked inside and were met with various cheers and waves.

Kurt felt a pang of disappointment when he didn't see Santana. In some surreal world, She had invited Sebastian with her. Also Brody and Rachel weren't there yet and luckily for him Blaine wasn't anywhere to be seen.

**KxS**

Sebastian chewed on his nail as Santana drove to Sugars party. He had been nervous the closer it came to seven all day. Santana could tell but she hadn't said anything. Sebastian needed to calm himself down.

It had been a relaxing Christmas and Sebastian had charmed her family. He seemed to have a very good aura around him and her Mum loved that. Also Sebastian's Uncle had called too which had lifted Sebastian's spirits and even his parents had made a call to his phone.

"We're here" Santana said, turning off the car and facing Sebastian who swallowed nervously.

"You'll be ok" Santana said gently. "If it's any consolation. This is the first time I'm seeing Brit since I moved on with Cassie and I'm nervous about that too. Also that's another reason I didn't bring Cassie with me and well she had family stuff happening"

Sebastian nodded and opened his door. "Let's do this" he said before getting out.

The party was in full swing when they arrived, most people had branched off into corners with their significant other and so forth. Sebastian automatically found himself looking for Kurt.

He found him and his heart stuttered in his chest and the room seemed to be void of anyone else when Kurt looked at him. Brody and Rachel noticed Kurt had stopped talking to them and followed his eyes to see what had caught his attention. Rachel scowled when she noticed Sebastian but Brody smiled.

Kurt walked over towards him and smiled softly.

"Can we talk?" he questioned.

"About time" Santana snapped and Kurt glanced at her.

"What you're impossible" she replied and Sebastian shrugged, because they kind of were.

"I'm going to get a drink" Santana began then turned to Puck who was manning the drinks. "Success" she declared and walked off towards the table.

"Should we go outside" Kurt began, Sebastian felt his heart beat faster but before he could reply he was interrupted by a gelled hobbit.

"Kurt" Blaine said, arriving by their side suddenly and latching onto Kurt's arm. Kurt winced and pried it free, Sebastian stared at them before turning and walking off.

He knew that tonight would be a loss cause to get Kurt alone, with stupid exes being around. He had to leave or he would hit Blaine.

"What do you want" Kurt snapped, eying where Sebastian was fixing himself a drink. Blaine huffed in annoyance.

"I was hoping we could talk, you can't keep ignoring me for ever" he demanded.

"Yes I can" Kurt snapped and tried to go past but Blaine stepped in front of him.

"Kurt" he began.

"Blaine please fuck off" Kurt shouted, a few people looked over including Sebastian. He gave Kurt a sad smile and Kurt felt helpless.

"What, you don't mean that" Blaine shouted, waving his arms around dramatically. He was gaining attention of the room and few of Kurt's so called friends were glaring at Kurt.

"I do" Kurt snapped and tried to move past him again.

"Kurt I think you've been a bitch for long enough now" Tina snapped from her spot by Mike who looked shocked by her comment.

"It's none of your business" Brody stuck up for him and Kurt smiled in response.

"We can sort everything out can't we. You haven't even tried to give me a second chance" Blaine begged, stepping in front of Kurt again.

"I don't want to, haven't I made that clear" Kurt hissed, Mercedes walked over and stood in front of Kurt protectively and pushed Blaine back.

"I think you should back off, you're coming off creepy now" she snapped. Blaine glared at her and stormed around her to snatch Kurt's arm before he could make his get away. Kurt stumbled before straightening himself and turned around to shove Blaine back once he got his arm free.

"Fuck off" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt please" Blaine begged.

"You know why I won't give you another chance is because you're a terrible boyfriend and an even worse human being. You suck the life out everything until it's draining to be around you. If you don't get your way you throw a tantrum like a child. Fuck even Sam's siblings are more mature than you" Kurt shouted, a few people looked shocked by Kurt's words. Brody and Sebastian and Santana looked proud. Sam was grinning too while Finn was confused.

"Kurt" Blaine began

"I'm not done" Kurt snapped and Blaine went quiet.

"Snap" Mercedes said and grinned.

"You're a bore too and don't even get me started on how lame you are in bed" Kurt snapped and Finn looked scandalized at Kurt's comment.

"That's private" Blaine whispered, glancing around looking embarrassed.

"I didn't even get my first proper orgasm until I was fucked in a bathroom in a gay bar in New York" Kurt snapped then his eyes went wide at what he had admitted.

"You did what" Rachel shouted, Sebastian opened his mouth to say something before Rachel stormed over and shoved him in the chest hard, stopping him.

"You did this, he was fine before you came along" she snapped.

"Rachel Sebastian didn't do anything" Kurt snapped. "I've been doing this for a while" he admitted, he had already said it so may as well finnish off.

"Did what" Blaine asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Fucked strangers, multiple times" Kurt finnished off. A collective gasped echoed around the room. It was almost comical. Santana and Brody didn't bat an eyelid, they already knew.

"What why, that's not right Kurt" Blaine said, he looked pale.

"You don't have the authority to tell me what's right or wrong" Kurt argued. Blaine looked like a kicked puppy. "Don't you feel used though" he asked.

Kurt just scoffed. "I felt powerful actually. I could dictate what I wanted and all I cared about was my pleasure. It did become empty after a while but for more reasons than one" Kurt trailed off, side eyeing Sebastian who stood up straighter.

"You sound like a whore, you may as well just get paid for it" Blaine hissed.

"Hey don't talk to him like that" Brody snapped. Kurt just gave him a smile in gratitude.

"You need to fix your slut shaming problem Blaine and I understand that someone like you who only enjoys average sex at best wouldn't be able to comprehend it anyway" Kurt said slowly.

"At least I have decency" Blaine sneered. Kurt blinked in surprise. "If you're trying to hurt me then good luck, I'm immune to your inability to understand when to not say something. I don't care what you think of me Blaine" Kurt retorted and Blaine scoffed. "Who do you care about, you're self centered" he shot back.

"Hey" Sebastian snapped, shoving past Rachel and pushing Blaine in the chest angrily.

"What do you want and why are you here" Blaine asked bitterly.

"I'm here for him and I won't stand back and let you treat him like this anymore" Sebastian snapped.

Blaine scoffed, glancing at Kurt who was smiling softly at Sebastian.

"Kurt" Blaine questioned, he wasn't liking the way Kurt was looking at Sebastian.

"What" Kurt hissed.

"Why are you looking at Sebastian like that" Blaine demanded. Kurt blinked, noticing everyone's eyes were on him and sometime ago the music had stopped.

"Yeah that's a good question" Rachel huffed. Brody glared at her then gave Kurt an encouraging smile.

Santana walked over to Kurt and squeezed his arm gently. "You can do it" she whispered before walking over to Brody who smiled at her.

Kurt turned back to Sebastian and Blaine, Sebastian looked curious where as Blaine looked angry. Kurt squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. He didn't imagine himself saying this here but he couldn't back down now. Sebastian needed to know and Kurt was going to make sure he did.

"I'm looking at him like that because I love him" Kurt responded to Blaine, making sure to glance at Sebastian towards the end. Blaine looked like his world had been ripped away from him but Kurt didn't care as his eyes were on Sebastian.

Sebastian was sure this was a dream, he hoped not. He could feel the stares and hear the protests but he only had eyes for Kurt who was looking at him like he was the most special thing in the world.

"I know I said it before but I should probably say it again. I love you too" Sebastian said and Kurt let out a breathless giggle. Sebastian's eyes lit up in response. Kurt ignored the shouts of anger from Puck and Finn. He ignored Brody and Santana high fiving and Rachel scowling. He stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Sebastian and crushed their lips together. Everything else melted away and his senses were only aware of Sebastian and their mouths moving together.

It was like coming home.

**KxS**

**Wow, so that's it for this one. ****Hope you enjoyed and it was well worth the wait. Let me know what you thought. ****Also next chapter we get the reactions from everyone, should be fun.**

**Well then,  
****until next time  
****x  
****Rach**


	15. You're my world

**This is the second to last chapter for this story. I've enjoyed writing this so much and I'm sad to see it go but there is a possibility of a sequel so don't fret too much. Also will still write one shots and have an idea for my next full story for Kurtbastian. So stay tuned.**

**Once again, thanks to all who reviewed and left feedback for last chapter. So glad you liked the ending of the chapter, was my favourite part to write.**

**Chapter title is from 'Tangled up in you' by Staind**

**You're my world **_  
The shelter from the rain  
You're the pills  
That take away my pain  
You're the light  
That helps me find my way  
You're the words  
When I have nothing to say_

_And in this world_  
_Where nothing else is true_  
_Here I am_  
_Still tangled up in you_  
_I'm still tangled up in you_  
_Still tangled up in you_

**KxS**

"What the fuck" Puck shouted, breaking the silence.

Kurt and Sebastian were of course un aware of anything else but each other until Finn stormed over and yanked Sebastian away from Kurt.

"Are you kidding me" Finn snapped, shoving Sebastian hard.

"What are you doing" Kurt demanded, pulling Sebastian close to him again, he looked around and noticed the glares and confused looks being sent his way.

"Are you actually mad at me" Kurt finished, standing up straighter in disbelief.

"Sebastian, You actually love Sebastian. Why Kurt" Finn said dramatically and waved his hand at Sebastian for emphasis.

"So many reasons" Kurt declared and smiled softly at Sebastian who smiled back.

"This is ridiculous Kurt, you won't forgive me yet you'll fall in love with the guy who tried to come between us in the past and always made fun of you" Blaine scoffed.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest defensively and gave Blaine his best bitch glare, Sebastian gently rested his hand on Kurt's arm to calm him.

"People can change Blaine and I have more spark and connection with him then I ever had with you and he actually knows how to give me mind-blowing orgasms" Kurt retorted.

"So you love him because he can fuck you into a blissed out state" Blaine shouted and turned to Sebastian.  
"Is there some ulterior motive here. Do you want him so I'll be jealous and might then want you or some rubbish" Blaine said to Sebastian, who scoffed in reply.

"You are full of yourself. I got over my fleeting attraction to you long ago. Your personality is quite terrible to be honest and Kurt has so much strength and beauty about him that it makes you in comparison to him, nothing but shit on the sidewalk" Sebastian drawled, Kurt smiled at Sebastian then turned to Blaine, stepping forward till he was in front of him.

"You need to accept we're over and what I have with Sebastian is something real and I really want it to work. You need to stop trying to get me back, you're embarrassing yourself and you also need to stop trying to get people to cast me aside so you keep looking like the good guy. It's pathetic" Kurt snapped. Blaine glared at Sebastian who was grinning at Kurt during his speech.

"Fine, don't come crawling back to me when you catch some disease from him. I don't want his sloppy seconds anyway" Blaine snapped. Kurt flinched and Sebastian scowled. He bunched up his fists, stepping forward.

"Dude I don't like them together either but that wasn't nice" Puck said, looking shocked at Blaine's comment. Blaine just rolled his eyes in response. Santana was looking livid and was being held back by Brody while everyone else were stunned into silence.

Sebastian stepped past Kurt, who gently tried to grab his arm to stop him but Sebastian was relentless and kept moving forward till he reached Blaine. Sebastian flung his fist back and hit Blaine square on the jaw, a satisfied smile appeared on his features when he heard Blaine's nose crunch from the hit.

There was a collective gasp around the room, as Blaine stumbled back with his nose already streaming blood.

"You hit me" Blaine hissed, pressing his sleeve to his nose to try to stop the blood flow.

"No shit, I'll do worse if you ever talk about me like that again or insult Kurt" Sebastian sneered. Kurt stepped forward and grabbed Sebastian's hand, squeezing it gently to ease tension. It worked instantly, Sebastian's body relaxing with feel of Kurt's fingers linked with his own.

"We're going. I can't be around this asshole anymore or I might kill him" Sebastian sneered, Kurt stepped around till he was in front of Sebastian and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back and nodding.

"I'll go where ever you want" Kurt whispered and Sebastian smiled softly before pressing their foreheads together.

"Is anyone going to hit him back" Blaine demanded, looking around the room angrily and waiting for someone to come to his aid.

"Oh fuck up you hobbit" Santana snapped, Brody laughed loudly and Blaine glared at him but Brody just ignored it. "We're been waiting for this for a while now" Santana finished.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Meaning that Brody and I have tried to get the two of you to sort out your shit and get together for ages now" Santana explained.

"So that's why you both seemed to be acting so strange" Kurt said.

"You wanted this to happen" Rachel suddenly snapped, glaring at Brody who just scowled.

"Yes Rachel. What is wrong with wanting Kurt with someone who challenges him but also connects with him in a way that no one else probably has. Sebastian is perfect for Kurt and they just really click. You should be happy for him. He deserves this after his last train wreck of a boyfriend" Brody snapped, Santana looked impressed while Kurt and Sebastian were quite surprised.

"Hey" Blaine snapped. He was once again ignored.

"Don't you want Kurt to be happy" Santana asked everyone.

They all looked amongst themselves before Tina nodded slowly and mostly everyone else followed.

"Then be supportive of someone who makes him happy" Santana said and Blaine scowled more and it was once again ignored.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you two working as a team behind our backs but the fact you felt that strongly about us makes me really happy to know I can count on you both" Kurt said, feeling really emotional. Sebastian hugged him close and nodded. He did appreciate the fact they were so determined to help himself and Kurt get together.

"You're welcome" Brody exclaimed and Santana giggled.

"This is fucking stupid" Blaine shouted. Rachel nodded, Kurt looked hurt by that and Sebastian hugged him tighter to make him feel better.

"Problem Berry" Santana snapped.

"Yes, I don't want Kurt with that slut" Rachel snapped.

"Didn't you miss the part where I said I was sleeping around also. So guess I'm a slut too" Kurt hissed.

"No you're confused, you and Blaine just need to sort" Rachel began but Kurt glared angrily at her and pulled himself away from Sebastian to grab his hand and started heading for the door.

"Kurt, you know I'm right" Rachel shouted at his retreating back, Sebastian sneered at her over his shoulder while Kurt didn't look back. Santana mumbled 'Bitch' under her breath.

"I think the party is over" Finn said, looking around awkwardly.

"No need to stop just because we're leaving. I just don't want to be arrested for murder so I need to go before I do something that could fuck up my future" Kurt snapped before opening the door and leaving. Rachel folded her arms across her chest and looked the other way.

"See you later" Santana called out, Sebastian nodded at her before following Kurt out of the house.

"I need a shot" Finn mumbled, walking off.

"So that's it, we're done talking about this" Rachel declared. Santana glared at her before walking over to the table.

Brody just sighed before following Santana, the music was back on and everyone was back to talking as if the last drama hadn't happened.

"Tequila shots" Santana called out and everyone cheered, while Rachel seethed by herself and Blaine sulked in the corner.

**KxS**

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked. He pulled Kurt gently to him as they waited outside Sugar's place to get a taxi to Kurt's.

"Fine, I'm with you" Kurt replied. Sebastian smiled in reply and kissed Kurt's forehead softly.

No one was home at Kurt's and he wanted to ignore the drama and just be with Sebastian. He hoped they could talk about where they stood now too, Kurt also hoped they were boyfriends. The 'I love you's' had been said so making it official was the right thing to do.

Kurt leant his head on Sebastian's shoulder and smiled softly. Despite the reactions. The night had been good. He had gotten over his fear and told Sebastian that he loved him and now he felt better than he had in a long time. Also with Sebastian's arm over his shoulder and his body pressed close, Kurt also felt safe and so very loved.

Sebastian pulled back and reached into his pocket to grab out his phone. He quickly sent a text to Santana, making sure to keep his phone away from Kurt so he wouldn't see what he was typing.

"You ok?" Kurt murmured, running his hand down Sebastian's chest lightly.

"Yeah fine babe. I'm just going to ask Santana something. Be back soon" Sebastian said and walked off towards the door.

"The taxi will be here soon" Kurt called out after him.

Sebastian nodded in Kurt's direction before turning to the door. His phone went off with a text from Santana.

_'Be out in a sec k'_

Sebastian rocked back on the balls of his feet while he waited, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if the taxi had arrived. Less than a minute later, Santana opened the door, key's in hand.

"Is it in the car, never saw you with it anyway" she asked in amusement.

"It's in the glove box. Grab it and bring it over to me." Sebastian asked.

Santana smirked before walking past and heading over to her car. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at Kurt who was looking in his direction.

"Everything ok?" Kurt asked.

"All good babe" Sebastian commented as Santana walked over and handed the box over plus the spare key.

"Here have this incase. Have a good night, I'll see you when I see you" she said.

"Thanks, don't get too drunk" Sebastian answered and Santana chuckled in response before disappearing inside.

"Bas it's here" Kurt called out and Sebastian smiled, tucking the box into his jacket pocket before joining Kurt by the taxi.

**KxS**

"So how long do we have alone before your Dad and Step Mum come back?" Sebastian asked after they arrived at Kurt's and had stepped through the front door.

"Well as far as I know they had dinner and a movie to go to which means they will be away for another two hours since we left the party after less than half an hour" Kurt replied and Sebastian smiled in response before pushing Kurt up against the wall and kissing him.

Kurt moaned softly, reaching up and threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Fuck" Sebastian breathed out against Kurt's lips.

"Just think, we can do this when ever we want" Kurt murmured before kissing Sebastian again. Sebastian hoisted Kurt up so his legs went around Sebastian's waist.

"I love kissing you" Sebastian said, before trailing kisses down Kurt's jaw. Kurt moaned in response than rocked his hips against Sebastian.

"Kurt" Sebastian said, growing hard as Kurt kept rocking.

"Yeah" Kurt panted in reply.

"Let's go upstairs. I have something for you" Sebastian said knowing he had to stop this before he got to nervous to give the gift. He dropped Kurt lightly to the floor before walking up stairs. Kurt followed and pushed open his door, leading Sebastian inside.

"Want to carry on, we have time" Kurt asked, winking at Sebastian who swallowed thickly.

"Soon, can I just give you my present" Sebastian answered with more willpower then he knew he possessed.

"Ok" Kurt said in curiosity, sitting on his bed and patting the space next to him. Sebastian sat down and turned to Kurt who smiled at him.

Sebastian reached into his jacket and retrieved the box and handed it to Kurt wordlessly, hoping his nerves didn't show.

"Bas" Kurt trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Open it please" Sebastian said, breathing evenly.

"Ok" Kurt replied, before slowly opening the box. He let out a gasp in surprise when he discovered what was in the box.

"Bas" Kurt stammered, reaching into the box and pulling out a silver broach in the shape of a tassel*. It was lightweight and shimmered as Kurt fingered the thin strands delicately.

"Where, how?" Kurt spluttered, not managing to string together a good sentence. Sebastian chuckled fondly, reaching out for Kurt's hand that was on the bed and linked their fingers together.

"I got it online, it's from a lovely shop in Belgium" Sebastian answered, Kurt let out a breathless laugh before placing the brooch back in the box gently and set it on the bed before turning and facing Sebastian.

"I love it, thank you so much Bas. It's amazing" Kurt said, his eyes bright.

"Your welcome" Sebastian answered. Kurt grinned and leant forward to kiss Sebastian softly. He pulled away and let go of Sebastian's hand before walking over to a bag in the corner.

"My gift probably isn't as great" Kurt murmured, lifting the bag up and turning to face Sebastian. "I brought all my gifts together, part of me was hoping you would come to Lima for Christmas and well you did so here" Kurt said, handing the bag over.

Sebastian smiled, lifting the paper up and pulling out a Burberry London suit**

"Babe" Sebastian exclaimed in wonder.

"It's for you to wear when you attend big cases. Your uncle will let you go to one soon and even work on them so I wanted you to be ready and look fabulous" Kurt said nervously, blushing a little. Sebastian set the suit down before getting up and striding over to Kurt who was still red and a little fidgety and looking down.

Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin up so their eyes could meet.

"You're unbelievable, I love it" Sebastian said softly, Kurt giggled lightly before closing the gap and kissing Sebastian who returned the kiss eagerly.

"Love you" Sebastian said once they parted, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and stared into his eyes in awe.

"I love you too" Kurt replied, Sebastian clutched him close as Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

They stayed wrapped up like that for at least a few minutes when the door slamming startled them.

"They're home early" Kurt said, kissing Sebastian's cheek in apology before heading over to his door. He opened it and peeked his head out to see Carole walking past. She stopped when she noticed Kurt and gave him a questioning look.

"I thought you were at your friends party?" she asked.

"Uh I came home because some drama happened, where's Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Down stairs, putting the jug on. Head down stairs and we can talk. I'll be down soon" Carole said and walked off to her room. Kurt turned back inside and mentioned for Sebastian to follow him.

"Do you want to meet my Dad?" Kurt asked as they reached the steps.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Baby, I've met your Dad. Thanksgiving remember" Sebastian answered in amusement.

"I know but last time you met him as my friend. This time I want you to meet him as my boyfriend. Then I was thinking we can tell everyone else later" Kurt said.

Sebastian smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand and linking their fingers together. "Let's do this then" he said, heading down stairs with Kurt in tow.

"Dad" Kurt said when they arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, thought you were at the party" Burt said, turning away from the stove and stopping short when he noticed Kurt and Sebastian holding hands.

"What's going on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at their joined hands.

"We're together" Kurt exclaimed, smiling nervously.

"Really, since when?" Burt asked.

"Today" Kurt answered, Sebastian squeezed his hand gently and Kurt smiled at him.

"I see" Burt trailed off, sitting down at the table.

"Kurt I didn't know you had someone over" Carole exclaimed in surprise when she arrived in the kitchen.

"You weren't doing anything inappropriate" Burt demanded.

"No Dad, we were exchanging our gifts and the reason we left the party is because everyone was against us being together. The only people to support us were Brody and Santana and well they have been trying to set us up for a while too" Kurt said.

"Look I only just found out how you felt for him earlier on, this is a lot to process" Burt said.

"I love your son" Sebastian said, looking at Burt determinedly. He had to make Burt see how important Kurt was to him and how important his approval would be too.

"He's special to me Sebastian. I don't want my boy having a broken heart again otherwise I'll break your face" Burt snapped.

"Dad" Kurt said gently.

"I can't promise I won't hurt him but what I can promise is I won't do it on purpose or not make sure he doesn't know how sorry I am. I'm an idiot and I haven't been in a relationship before but that doesn't mean I don't want to try because Kurt is so worth it all. He's the first person who makes me want to try anything. With him I don't feel so useless" Sebastian exclaimed, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Kurt was smiling at him and Carole was saying 'aww' under her breath.

Burt was immobile. He let out a sigh before standing up and walking up to Sebastian.

"You'll give him the world wouldn't you" Burt asked. Sebastian nodded in response before speaking up.

"I'd give him everything he wants, I gave him my heart and that's something that I've never done before but he has it" Sebastian declared strongly.

Kurt stood up on his tip toes before kissing Sebastian's cheek and squeezing his hand then he murmured softly to Sebastian. "You have my heart too"

"Well than nice to meet you, again" Burt spoke up, his eyes twinkling as he watched his son's happy face and bright eyes as he leant against Sebastian.

"You too Mr Hummel" Sebastian said, smiling.

"Please, call me Burt" Burt said, holding his hand out for a shake. Sebastian grinned, shaking it in response.

"Dad, I'm getting tired so we're going to go to" Kurt began before Burt interrupted in protest. "Look I'm happy you're happy but until you've been together for longer, you're not sharing a bed under my roof"

"Dad" Kurt whined, Sebastian shock his head at Kurt's antics.

"That's final bud, Say goodbye to your boyfriend. You'll see him tomorrow" Burt answered and Kurt nodded in defeat before leading Sebastian over to the front door.

"Bye Burt" Sebastian called out. "Bye Burt's wife"

"It's Carole hun. Have a good night" Carole called after them in amusement. Kurt just rolled his eyes before leading them outside and turning to face Sebastian once the door was closed.

"Sorry about this" Kurt said sadly, a pout on his face.

"That's ok we can see each other tomorrow, oh wait I forgot my suit" Sebastian said, Kurt just smiled.

"Back in a sec" he said before hurrying inside and was back in less than a minute with the bag which he handed over.

"See you tomorrow baby" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Kurt answered. Sebastian nodded before leaning in and kissing Kurt soundly. They kissed for a while till the porch lights started flickered and Kurt had to reluctantly pull away.

"Sorry he's over protective" Kurt mumbled. Sebastian chucked, pressing another light kiss to Kurt's lips before walking to the sidewalk and getting out his phone to call a taxi.

"Um babe did you want a ride. My Dad can drop you off" Kurt called out to Sebastian.

"I'll be fine babe, go to bed ok. I might go on Facebook soon so maybe we can chat there and update our relationship status" Sebastian commented. Kurt smiled excitedly. He blew an air kiss to Sebastian who touched his cheek softly in response, smiling as Kurt turned and disappeared inside. Kurt kept the light on and didn't leave his spot by the door window till Sebastian had left in the taxi.

After a tea and a quick skin care ritual, Kurt logged on to Facebook. He clicked on his settings and changed his relationship to in one and added Sebastian. They had become friends on Facebook awhile ago. He drummed his fingers, while waiting for Sebastian to sign on.

Sebastian logged on to Facebook and felt his stomach do a swoop of happiness as he noticed the request. He clicked accept and leant back against the head-board. He felt happier then he had been in a long time. The chat window with Kurt popped up and as they talked about movies they wanted to see and places they might want to go for dinner. The same thoughts both floated through their heads.

'We're boyfriends'

It was official, there on Facebook. Kurt and Sebastian both grinned as they stared at the title on the screen and the sentence that defined them.

Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe.

**KxS**

**Well hope you enjoyed that one. I have a bit planned for the last chapter. I promise it will be a good send off. Also let me know if you are interested in a sequel, it will be set in the future. The next chapter will give you clues about when.**

**Also here are the info on the presents. **

***Kurt's designer brooch is from The website FarFetch . com and is done by a designer by the name of Betony Vernon.**

**** Sebastian's suit is done by Burberry London and is off the website MrPorter . com and is new Season too.**

**Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed your time reading this and will like to see more in the future. ****I love all my reviewers. You have all made writing so much more fun and I appreciate all of you **

**Till next time**

**x**

**Rach**


	16. Still together, still going strong

**Ok this is it, the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter and to everyone who is wondering if there is going to be a sequel. I have already begun mapping it out too. Also this chapter deals with time jumps, hope it's not too confusing. I have had the ending planned since the beginning and in order for it to work, I had to to do time jumps but the story still mentions important times in Kurt and Sebastian relationship.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story since the beginning, you have made this journey for me so much fun and I love reading your opinion. To the person who said this story deserves an award. You have no idea how happy that made me. You rock, all of you do and I hope you will continue to read this when the sequel is added. Which shouldnt be too far off. **

**Title is from 'Still the one' by Shania Twain**

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're **still together still going strong **_

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

**KxS**

After the Facebook update, everything was more real. Sebastian and Kurt received a lot of comments from friends complaining about their new couple status. Kurt's father and step mother were supportive and demanded to have dinner with Sebastian when he next was through. Kurt's friends on the other hand were worried that Kurt was going to get hurt and that Kurt was just trying to replace Blaine. Sebastian's friends were concerned he was only going to get a head of himself and not be able to handle being a boyfriend and end up breaking Kurt's heart.

This hurt both of them as they were hoping more support than that. Kurt was glad that at least Brody and Santana were happy of their new relationship. Their other friends would just have to deal. Rachel had refused to talk to Kurt once they arrived back in New York. She had snapped at Kurt once they arrived at the airport, telling him that he was setting himself up to be hurt.

Kurt was tired of hearing it from everyone else so once he arrived home and was in front of his laptop, he updated his status telling them that he was very happy with Sebastian and he just wanted their support or consider themselves deleted from Facebook before signing out.

Once back in New York, Sebastian called his Uncle and told him of his new relationship and was given congratulations before being asked to bring Kurt over to dinner. It was all new and exciting and Sebastian was nervous about how he was supposed to go ahead now. He knew that he needed to take Kurt out on a date but what if he screwed up.

It turned out that Kurt didn't expect anything too fancy and was happy just being with Sebastian. They ended up having a nice dinner in a quiet restaurant before ending up at Sebastian's. Santana had conveniently gone out. After a round of sex, Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian and pressed a kiss onto his temple and whispered 'I love you' before falling asleep. Sebastian said it back before drifting off with one last thought 'I could get used to this'

**KxS**

Their relationship grew stronger after the first date and before they both knew it, the Wemma wedding was approaching. This meant seeing Kurt's old friends who still hadn't accepted Kurt and Sebastian as a couple.

Kurt had already deleted a few of the most angry friends from his Facebook. It had been hard to do but his relationship was important to him and came first. Rachel had come round after the first week of seeing how happy Sebastian made Kurt and agreed to give him a chance. They ended up getting along and soon she was making Kurt bring Sebastian out to Tripple dates with Her, Brody and a reluctant Santana and Cassie.

Kurt threw his bag down by the chair in the airport and let out a huff, it was the day before the wedding and the possibly disastrous event that would be dealing with some of his old friends. He hadn't had much sleep the night before and even the amazing orgasm Sebastian gave him still hadn't caused him to drift off.

"Stop stressing" Sebastian said from next to him.

Kurt just sighed and turned to his boyfriend, (the word always caused a thrill to go through him when he thought it) grabbing his hand.

"It's going to be insane" Kurt mumbled, Sebastian just chuckled and squeezed his hand hard before leaning over and kissing him.

Kurt kissed back before pulling away and letting out a frustrated groan. "They better not give you too much shit" he said.

"If they do, I'll tell them to get fucked" Brody quipped from his spot across from them, Rachel was leaning on his shoulder and reading an US weekly.

Santana was sitting with Cassie and they were making out, which they had done since arriving at the airport.

"They don't even listen to us" Kurt said gesturing to himself and Sebastian, who nodded. "So why would they listen to you"

"Brody has a way of making people listen" Rachel commented, without looking up from her magazine.

"That sounds like an innuendo" Sebastian said, laughing slowly. Brody just smirked back.

"Trust you to say that" Kurt commented and squeezed Sebastian's knee lightly.

"Anyway, the most important people are happy for us" Sebastian said and Kurt nodded, that was true. His family, Sebastian's family well his Uncle and Aunt in law, Rachel, Brody, Santana and Sam and Finn (who came around after a while too) were on their side so that was all that mattered.

Kurt had been more hurt by Mercedes refusal to be happy for him, especially since he had thought they had worked things after the last hurdle but unfortunately he had to accept they weren't as close as they once were. He had to deal with the fact that not everyone was going to like his relationship and just accept that those people were not worth bothering with. He wasn't going to spend any more time hurting over other people's judgement any more. He was happy and in love and he was going to enjoy it.

"I love you" Kurt said to Sebastian as the announcer called out that their plane was ready to board. Sebastian grinned and kissed Kurt gently before pulling back and whispering "Love you too".

Kurt stood up and tangled his fingers with Sebastian and they headed off to the plane. This would be the last time Kurt would see certain people and he could get through it. He was Kurt Hummel after all, he could do anything.

**KxS**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said, Will grinned before leaning forward and kissing Emma.

Everyone cheered as the happy couple kissed, officially man and wife. Kurt wiped at his face, brushing away tears. He noticed Sebastian looked a little teary eyed too, so he leaned over and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"It's beautiful" Sebastian admitted, a slight blush on his cheek from his words.

"You are" Kurt said softly and Sebastian smiled in response.

"So are you, it over whelms me so much sometimes" Sebastian responded and Kurt giggled before grabbing Sebastian's hand and walked along with him to head to the reception room with everyone else.

"Well I have to admit today hasn't been as scary as I thought, then again after surviving having dinner with your dad last night with my balls still in tact after wards, today become a lot less terrifying" Sebastian said and Kurt bumped his shoulder with his own. Sebastian just laughed in response and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"My Dad likes you, I think because you don't speak bull shit and you're not fake like Blaine was. He was too dapper sometimes it was annoying" Kurt said as they walked over to their reserved table which luckily didn't include any of Kurt's ex friends.

"So he liked my innuendo's" Sebastian joked, as he pulled out a chair for Kurt who rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, smiling at Brody and Rachel who were seated across from him. Santana and Cassie were on the other side and his Father was also placed in the same table with Carole but they were talking to Will and Emma and hadn't sat down yet.

"No babe, he didn't like when you said that my mouth wasn't just used for singing then winked" Kurt commented, as Sebastian laughed.

"Carefull, Daddy Hummel owns a shot-gun" Santana commented and smirked when Sebastian paled at the comment.

"He doesn't, Santana don't scare him" Kurt said, glaring at Santana who just grinned back.

"Look it wasn't like I told him Kurt sucks dick like a champ and his mouth should have a shrine in its honour" Sebastian shot back and Santana grinned.

"Sebastian don't degrade Kurt like that" Rachel snapped, Brody just chuckled but stopped off his girlfriends glare.

"Look can we talk about my blow job skills another time, my Dad is in hearing distance" Kurt hissed, eyeing where his Dad was still talking too Emma and Will. He was actually not even close to their table but Kurt didn't want to take chances.

"Babe, he's nowhere near here and I'm sure he can't hear us unless he had robot ears" Sebastian said, laughing loudly.

"Sure" Kurt said, turning back to face the table. His Dad had stopped talking and was heading over. Sebastian didn't seem to notice as he then continued talking about his sex life as Burt and Carole arrived behind him.

"Besides babe your Blow job skills are nothing to be embarrassed about. I can't help but talk about them. Your mouth feels just as good as your tight ass" Sebastian praised, not noticing the shocked and wide-eyed look the table was giving him as they noticed Burt behind Sebastian, Kurt hadn't noticed at he was giving Sebastian a evil look.

"Can you not eat a meal without discussing your sex life with my son. I know too much as it is" Burt commented drily. Sebastian spun around in his seat so fast he almost fell over, Carole was laughing behind her hand and Kurt was growing pale.

"Oh, um didn't see you there" Sebastian said and laughed to cover up his nerves.

"Well that aside please refrain from talking about my son's mouth unless it's to compliment his singing. Got it. I do own a shot-gun and would love an excuse to take it out for a spin, don't give me that temptation" Burt stated before taking his seat.

"He's kidding, you're kidding" Kurt demanded, glaring at his Dad, Burt just shrugged. Kurt turned to Sebastian and grabbed his hand under the table before squeezing it. The conversation turned to another subject after that and Sebastian managed to keep any innuendos to himself. If he tasted blood from biting his tongue, he didn't mention it.

**KxS**

"Wow, what a day. I'm so glad I'm alive with my body parts in tact" Sebastian said dramaticaly before falling onto the bed in their hotel room.

"Your being dramatic, no body said anything to us. I mean they glared but that was only because we made out on the dance floor for ages and I think there were some homophobes, one was Mrs. Pillsbury's mum I'm sure" Kurt retorted, taking off his shoe.

"I doubt that, I think she was sour that her daughter was marrying a non red-head" Sebastian mumbled.

"How do you know that" Kurt said, taking his last shoe off before joining Sebastian on the bed.

"She told me, think she was telling everyone" Sebastian said, he pulled Kurt close before kissing his neck softly.

"Mmm you smell good" Sebastian mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"That tickles" Kurt giggled before letting out a sigh and placing his hand on Sebastian's side and stroking it softly.

"No one gave you a hard time did they, I know I had to leave and talk to Sam and then congratulate the happy couple and you were talking to Puck so what did he say" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked up and brushed a bit of hair off Kurt's forehead.

"Just told me I would never make you as happy as Blaine" Sebastian said and Kurt scowled.

"What did you say" Kurt asked.

"That I treated you better than Blaine and Blaine couldn't keep his own dick in his pants. Also said I made you come from sucking me off and Blaine couldn't even get you off properly let alone get you off that easily" Sebastian said and Kurt just giggled.

"That's true, I had to think of other things just to get off sometimes. But I'm sorry about Puck though. I hate how won't let my old relationship go" Kurt said, resuming his stroking of Sebastian's side.

"Yeah well, he can get fucked. All that matters is you and me and well I'm glad we have mostly everyone else on our side. Who isn't anyway?" Sebastian wondered.

"Tina, Puck or course, Mercedes and Quinn. That's all the original glee members that I can remember. Mike is staying out of it and Artie said he isn't worried either way but wishes I would pick someone else so that kind of counts as being against it. Brittany isn't sure what's going on. Blaine won't stop sending me messages saying I would get more hurt with you and in comparison what he did isn't as bad. I told him to go fuck himself today when he came up to me and told me we should try again and get our old spark back and also he said he'll try to forget my mistakes with you. I was tempted to slap him but stopped myself. Just swore at him, I hope he gets the picture now though" Kurt ranted and Sebastian mentally imagined himself kicking Blaine's' ass.

"Hopefully but this is Blaine we're talking about. He seems to be missing something mental wise" Sebastian said, Kurt just sighed before leaning over and kissing Sebastian softly then pulled back.

"Let's stop talking about that and fuck" Kurt whispered.

Sebastian grinned and pulled Kurt on top of him. Kurt let out a giggle before leaning down and kissing Sebastian again. He moved to get off and get the condoms and lube but Sebastian kept his hand on Kurt's back and kept kissing him.

"Just let me get the supplies" Kurt managed to say between kisses. Sebastian reluctantly let go and Kurt retrieved the lube and condoms. They stripped out of their clothes in record time before resuming their position and kissing.

Kurt handed the lube to Sebastian wordlessly and went to kiss him but stopped when he noticed Sebastian was just staring at the bottle.

"Something wrong" Kurt asked.

Sebastian swallowed and handed it to Kurt, who looked confused.

"I want you to top" Sebastian explained, laying back and swallowing nervously.

"Oh I thought you didn't do that?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't done it before, It would have been too personal to share that part of me with anyone else and being with you and in love makes me want to share it now. Unless you don't want to" Sebastian said and his eyes darted everywhere but towards Kurt.

"Hey, I do I just didn't realise you would. I promise to make this amazing for you" Kurt said, leaning over Sebastian and kissing him.

He couldn't believe he hadn't realise that maybe Sebastian hadn't done that before. He knew now that he had to make sure Sebastian really felt comfortable and this was really good for him. Like every time Sebastian did for him.

"Ok" Sebastian said when they parted and Kurt smiled softly before opening the lube and applying it to his middle finger.

"Relax" Kurt said, petting Sebastian's hip softly.

Sebastian swallowed nervously before relaxing against the pillows, spreading his legs to make room. Kurt slid down the bed till he was eye level with Sebastian's cock and then lowered his mouth over it and took it into his mouth to give a distraction while he moved his finger to Sebastian's hole.

Sebastian groaned as Kurt sucked his cock, then he tensed as he felt Kurt's finger teasing his rim. Kurt pulled off and nuzzled his hip before looking up.

"Relax hun, I'm going to go slow ok" Kurt promised and Sebastian forced his nerves down before concentrating on how good Kurt's mouth felt.

Kurt sucked shallowly on the cock while tracing Sebastian's rim with his finger then began to slide it inside. He looked up at Sebastian to see how he was doing, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even so it was a good sign.

Kurt started moving the finger in and out slowly, getting a feel for how loose Sebastian was getting.

"Kurt" Sebastian murmured, the sting wasn't too bad and the more Kurt moved his finger and sucked on his cock ,the more he didn't notice it.

"Yes baby" Kurt asked, after pulling off his cock but still moving his finger.

"Another" Sebastian requested. Kurt nodded before grabbing the lube and after pulling out his middle finger. Managing to ignore Sebastian's whine of complaint, he added lube to his index and ring finger before heading back down again.

Kurt sucked on Sebastian cock and moved the three lubed fingers to Sebastian 's entrance. He worked in the middle one slowly before sliding in the index finger in too then scissored them.

"Fuck" Sebastian cried out and Kurt hummed around his cock in response causing tremors to go through his body.

Kurt moved the two fingers in and out then slid in the third one before bending them forward and brushing them against Sebastian's prostate.

"Oh fuck" Sebastian cried out as sparks went through his body. "Kurt please fuck me"

Kurt removed the fingers, his cock twitching with need to be inside and pulled off Sebastian's cock before moving up to kiss him.

"Love you" Sebastian gasped as Kurt pulled away from his lips to grab the condom.

"Love you too" Kurt responded, his eyes shining. He pulled the condom on then slicked himself up with the lube before hovering over Sebastian.

"I'm ready" Sebastian said and Kurt lined up to his hole. They both sucked in a breath of anticipation.

Kurt pushed in and they both groaned at the same time, their hands locking as Kurt kept going till his balls were pressed against Sebastian's ass.

"How does it feel, I'm not hurting you am I?" Kurt asked, forcing himself to stay still as he wanted Sebastian to get used to the full feeling.

"No, you feel amazing" Sebastian gasped out. His ass was burning but it was fading into a dull ache with pleasure linked and it was getting more intense.

"You can move" Sebastian whispered, his heart thudding as he looked up at the man he loved who he was about to make love with.

"Ok" Kurt said before pulling out then pushing back in.

"You feel so good, so tight" Kurt whimpered as he rocked in and out, his hands squeezing Sebastian's, who could only moan in response.

"I love you so much" Kurt said as he fucked into Sebastian, slowly quickening his thrusts as Sebastian's lifted his hips up to match the tempo.

"Love you too, fuck you're perfect" Sebastian stammered, his body was on vibrate as waves of pleasure washed over him as Kurt thrust in.

"Tell me when you're close" Kurt said, angling his thrusts and causing Sebastian to cry out when he got his prostate.

"Almost" Sebastian whimpered. Kurt moved fast, slamming into Sebastian quicker and quicker. Sebastian lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Kurt's waist.

"Oh fuck" Kurt let out, burying his face in Sebastian's neck as he moved.

"I'm gonna come" Sebastian managed as he felt his balls tighten.

"Me too, same time" Kurt manged, letting go of Sebastian's hand before stroking Sebastian's cock in time with his thrusts. It was a little dry but he moved the pre come down on the upstroke and it made the slide easier.

Sebastian let out soft whimpers as Kurt fucked into him and stoked his cock, he felt his orgasm looming and could tell Kurt was close as his thrusts were losing pace.

"Now" Sebastian said, as he felt his cock begin to pulsate. Kurt whimpered, stroking quicker and when he felt the first splash of come from Sebastian's cock landing on his fist, he let go.

Sebastian groaned as Kurt worked him through his orgasm, he felt Kurt's cock pulsing inside him as he also came. Kurt let go of his cock as he began to grow sensitive and collapsed on top of him breathing heavily.

"Thank you for making that so special" Sebastian said, Kurt nuzzled his neck before pulling back and smiling.

"I can't wait to share more moments with you" Kurt said and Sebastian grinned, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. There was no one else Sebastian would rather be spending any moment with then this man.

**KxS**

A year passed by quite quickly after that. It was filled with many romantic dates and some comments from Santana about getting a room. By November Kurt had decided to apply for Parsons. He loved fashion and with Isabelle's recommendation he applied for a course for design and got in. Sebastian and Kurt celebrated with a nice dinner followed by rounds of hot sex.

Sebastian had gotten into NYU for law the week before so it had been their second celebration. But the timing had been during a sad week. Santana was leaving to move to LA, no one had been surprised when she told them her and Brittany were going to try again.

Cassie and Santana had only lasted less than a year as Santana had never really moved on from Brittany anyway so it seemed right she give it another shot and when Brittany announced she was to be living with Mercedes and studying music and wanted to know if Santana would like to get back together, Santana jumped at the opportunity.

This just left Sebastian without a room-mate but it also meant he could ask Kurt to move it. Kurt could keep his spare stuff in the other room and share Sebastian's, it was perfect also Sebastian had wanted to ask for a while so despite being sad Santana was leaving, he was excited to ask Kurt.

So over dinner at his place the week after Kurt started at Parsons, he asked Kurt to live with him. After saying yes, Kurt rung Rachel and broke the news to her over the phone in case she reacted badly. But suprisingly she was really happy for him and ended up helping him pack. After Kurt moved in with Sebastian, Brody ended up living with Rachel. That was also not a surprise.

Burt was ok with Kurt living with Sebastian which had surprised Kurt as he expected his dad to not be happy about Kurt moving to fast but he just said he wanted Kurt to be happy. Well Kurt was happy, so much.

Living with Sebastian was interesting to say the least, when they were dating Kurt had spent nearly every night over at Sebastian's place and over time had gotten used to his routine but actually living under the same roof was very new and different. They had to compromise, which meant Kurt had to stop hogging the bathroom and Sebastian had to stop leaving stuff all over the floor. Kurt had to get used to Sebastian's habits which included one night of take away a week and how he reacted to being bossed about doing the dishes. Despite all this, they made it work and found themselves more in love as each day went by.

Their fights were still the same, Brody hadn't been wrong when he said they were both passionate people who would challenge each other. The fighting meant it was never boring and un like with Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian always talked over their issues and as like any other time would have very intense sex afterwards. It was definitely not boring.

The fights were generally over little things, Sebastian leaving a mess over the place. Kurt being a drama king, taking too long in the bathroom, watching bad reality tv and jealousy. Sebastian loved Kurt and told him every day but he still flirted, whether it was with the pizza boy or the cashier at the coffee shop it was natural and the difference between who he was before Kurt and who he was now was that he never had the urge to fuck these men. He didn't realise that Kurt wasn't taking his flirting as harmless. It had come to head one day at the movies when Sebastian and Kurt were getting their food and the guy behind the counter kept laughing and flirting with Sebastian who wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"So can I have your number" the guy said before they had left.

"Uh" Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry but he's with his boyfriend, I thought that was fucking obvious" Kurt snapped before Sebastian could say anything. The guy behind the counter blushed and handed them their food before hurrying off.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said quickly to Sebastian when he turned to him.

"No don't be, I should have realised this would hurt you. I just can't help but fall back into old habits of flirting but I would never take it past just conversation and I don't imagine myself even fucking any of them." Sebastian said, hoping Kurt wouldn't hate him.

"It's not your fault. It's harmless and I know you love me. I just can't help but fall back into old insecurities" Kurt explained and Sebastian pulled Kurt close and kissed his forehead.

"You're beautiful, don't forget it" Sebastian said and Kurt just blushed in response. Sebastian told him self he would make sure he never let Kurt doubt how much he loved him. That night he worshiped Kurt's body till he fell apart and after that Kurt never felt jealous of any other man.

This wasn't the end of flirty men. Kurt and Sebastian were attractive, they may just have eyes for each other but didn't mean no one else tried to come on to them despite it being obvious Kurt and Sebastian were very happy.

Sebastian came across a very forward co-worker after his Uncle had to hire someone to do the days Sebastian was busy studying and at NYU. The coworker had never shown obvious interest until late March, which was coming up to a year and four months into his relationship with Kurt. They were nearing their year and 6 month anniversary and Sebastian was frantically trying to think of gifts when his co-worker 'Sean' arrived in the break room and proceeded to get in his space.

He purred in Sebastian's ear about hitting up a club then placed a hand on Sebastian's leg. Sebastian instantly removed it before snapping that he was taken and very happy. Sean left, hiding his disappointment well.

Next time Kurt brought him his lunch to work, Sebastian made sure he made show of kissing Kurt in front of Sean. That was the last time Sean bothered him again.

After their six month anniversary Kurt had a boy in his class who despite being told time and time again by Kurt that he had a boyfriend, seemed to ignore it and flirt and ask him out every day. Kurt didn't tell Sebastian as he thought he could handle it, but it was getting to be exhausting trying to keep Mark from hitting on him.

Luckily he didn't have to tell Sebastian and the problem was dealt with when Sebastian turned up to Kurt's classroom with coffees so they could have their break together and he happened to walk in on Kurt telling Mark he wasn't interested for the hundredth time. Mark had obviously gotten sick of being told no and was being force full by pushing Kurt against the desk and grabbing his hands.

"I don't take no for an answer Kurt" he snapped.

Sebastian put down the coffees before wrenching the asshole off his boyfriend and punching him in the face.

"He said no fuckface" Sebastian snapped before turning to a dazed and slightly turned on Kurt and kissing him, staking claim. He pulled back, pulling Kurt close to his side.

"What the fuck" Mark snapped, standing up and glaring at them.

"Stay the fuck away from him ok" Sebastian demanded.

Mark just scowled before leaving. Kurt turned to Sebastian and kissed him sweetly before saying "My hero".

That was the end of Mark, he ended up pulling out of classes with Kurt. It seemed dramatic but if Kurt didn't have to deal with him then that was fine.

**KxS**

It was two years ago that Kurt and Sebastian had taken that step into their relationship. Two amazing years of love, laughter and fantastic sex. They were to have dinner than finnish that with rounds of amazing sex as usual, similar to their last anniversary. But this one would be different then last time, as last time Kurt didn't have a ring in his pocket.

Kurt had come to the decision last month when he was sitting with Sebastian watching 'The notebook'. He had turned and looked at Sebastian before being hit with a realization that he had found his 'one'. He was done searching.

With that in mind, Kurt had spent a month planning a speech and saving for a ring. He managed to find the perfect one which he engraved with '_Je t'aimerai toujours_' which was french for 'I'll love you for ever'.

Here he was, more nervous than he had ever been. About to take the biggest step in his life and ask something so scary that he had to take more deep breaths than before his NYADA audition. Kurt was more scared of rejection though but he knew that after taking a leap and telling Sebastian he loved him and moving in with him, that he could do this.

With that in mind he left the bathroom where he had spent mentally preparing himself before heading out to where Sebastian was at the table.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded before they walked over to pay then headed in the direction of home, Kurt eyed central park before grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him over to it.

"What's up babe, thought you wanted go home and celebrate two years of being together with hours of sex, a great after dinner treat" Sebastian said as they hurried through the park before stopping under a tree.

Kurt glanced at it, the heart drawn in stick with **KxS** was still there. He had drawn it when he had fallen for Sebastian and hadn't shown him till now. This was where he had told himself how he felt and admitted it out loud. Well on the tree but it was a step and this was a bigger one so it fit.

"What's wrong" Sebastian asked, he then followed Kurt's eyes to where he was looking and noticed the engraving.

"When did you do that?" he asked. He knew Kurt's writing anywhere.

"Before I told you I loved you" Kurt said and turned around to face Sebastian, swallowing then dropping onto one knee.

Sebastian smirked, his mind in the gutter before noticing Kurt was fiddling with his pocket and producing a small case.

"Sebastian" Kurt began, his voice wavering. Sebastian's eyes widened and he gasped as Kurt looked up with teary eyes.

Kurt cleared his throat before carrying on.  
"I love you so much, I don't think I've ever felt so strongly about someone as much as you. Every day with you is more special and better than the last. You keep me on my toes and you make them curl every time we make love. You make me laugh and smile more than anyone ever has. When I think of my future Husband all I see is you and I want to start my future with you. Will you marry me" Kurt finished, his hands shaking. Sebastian had a hand on his mouth and his eyes were shining. He let out a giggle before screaming out his answer.

"Yes, Fuck yes" Sebastian yelled, Kurt couldn't help but grin as he grabbed Sebastian's hand before taking out the ring and sliding it on.

Sebastian pulled him to his feet then into a kiss, tears were sliding down their faces and the kiss was sloppy but they didn't care. They were in love.

Sebastian pulled back and looked down to admire the ring before he noticed the engraving. He looked up at Kurt and let out a breathless laugh and repeated the words back. "_J__e t'aimerai toujours Kurt"_

Kurt let out a sob before kissing Sebastian again, Sebastian pulled him closer. Kurt couldn't believe it, he was engaged with someone he loved so passionately and knew would last forever and he couldn't wait to take this journey with him.

_Sebastian Smythe is engaged to Kurt Hummel_

**TBC**

**Wow well that's it for now. The sequel is in the planning stage and will include the reactions to the engagement as well as all the planning for the wedding and we all know what Kurt will be like planning a wedding. **

**I can't give away too much more but expect the sequel to be up within a month.**

**Thank you all for reading and hope to see you all soon**

**Till next time,**

**Rach**

**x**


End file.
